Obscura obsesión
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Todo en La vida de Serenity tsukino era perfecto, Pero ... Despues De que su padre muriera y su madre se volviera a casar, termino en manos de Darien Chiba por unas cuantas monedas de oro.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía más de 2 años que había perdido a mi padre Kenji, mi madre Ikuko había sufrido mucho al igual que yo; o eso parecía, ya que su sufrimiento no duro más del año de luto reglamentario; ahora el lugar de mi padre era ocupado por Dimante, un hombre un par de años mas joven que mi madre.

No entendía porque se habían casado, se suponía que mi madre amaba a mi padre ¿no?  
En tan solo un año y meses Diamante había gastado la poca fortuna que mi padre nos había dejado y en su afán por conseguir mas dinero me había vendió por unas cuantas monedas de oro. Si, ahora me encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de mi nuevo amo, dueño o lo que sea.

Había escuchado hablar muy poco de Darien Chiba, sabia que era el hombre más rico del pueblo, que vivía sólo, que tenia cerca de 27 años, que era distante y frio con todos, nadie se acercaba a su propiedad sin un buen motivo y, finalmente, nadie había visto u oído hablar de algún otro familiar suyo.

El miedo me invadió, no sabia que pasaría con mi vida a partir de hoy, no sabia si volvería a ser libre o… si viviría.

Si… tenía miedo y no podía ocultarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Si, ahora me encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de mi nuevo amo, dueño o lo que sea. Aun recuerdo lo sucedido hace 2 años como si fuera ayer, la noche anterior a esa fatídica noticia… todo parecía normal.

Mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos tejiendo un lindo mantel, el cual se suponía haría juego con las cortinas que habíamos hecho la semana pasada, el sol casi se ocultaba, lo que indicaba que mi padre estaba por llegar, él era el alguacil del pequeño pueblo en que vivíamos, todos lo conocían y lo respetaban.

A mis escasos 15 años el era la mejor persona que había conocido, incluso superaba a mi propia madre; y es que había ocasiones en que se comportaba peor que una niña de 5 años. Continuamos con nuestro trabajo esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera la puerta y por ella entrara mi padre.

Los minutos pasaron y él no llegaba mire a mi madre con una pregunta silenciosa, ella me devolvió la mirada, pude ver en sus ojos también un poco de preocupación, no era normal que mi padre se retrasara, a menos que algo hubiera ocurrido, poco probable en un pueblo tan tranquilo como este.

Esos minutos se convirtieron en horas, la noche ya había caído sobre nosotros, afuera todo estaba oscuro, una especie de peso se instalo en mi pecho, me sentía muy angustiada y no sabia el porque, me levante de la silla en que había estado sentada y camine con paso lento hasta la ventana, mis ojos no veía mas allá de un par de metros, era luna nueva y ello solo significaba que todo estaba mucho mas oscuro, la estrellas no eran suficientes para brindar una fuente de luz aceptable.

Escuche la silla de mi madre rechinar contra el piso de madera y sus suaves pasos acercándose a mi, sin decirme nada me abrazo ¿acaso ella también tenia esa angustia en su pecho? tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y seco mis lagrimas ¿en que momento había comenzado a llorar? No lo sabia, pero esa angustia crecía más y más, y lo peor es que se concentraba en un punto… mi corazón.

– Tranquila hija, tal ves algo sucedió y por eso aun no llega – su voz se escuchaba distante, pero pude notar un poco de angustia – tranquila, no llores – me abrazo con más fuerza hacia ella; ahora no solo eran lagrimas, un par de sollozos se unieron. Me abrace a mi madre, no se porque pero todo parecía desolado, triste… sin esperanza.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en brazos de mi madre llorando, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de despertar es que ella también lloraba. El sol se colaba débilmente por las cortinas de la venta, perece que hoy tendríamos un día nublado. Me levante lentamente de la cama, aun traía la ropa de ayer, así que supuse que mi madre me había traído a la cama.

Todo estaba en silencio, y eso me dio un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal, y además mi padre debería haber venido a despertarme como era su costumbre antes de irse a su trabajo, lo que indicaba que aun no llegaba.

Camine lentamente hasta la puerta de mi habitación, la angustia se incremento de manera exponencial en el momento en que abrí la puerta unos cuantos centímetros y escuche unos suaves sollozos. Mi madre se encontraba en la pequeña mesa del comedor, su aspecto no se comparaba en nada al del día de ayer, su cara estaba surcada por lagrimas, varios mechones de su pelo escapaban de su peinado y lo peor fue cuando levanto su rostro y pude ver esas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos; ella no había dormido nada, lo que significaba solo una cosa… papá no había llegado a dormir.

Me acerque con cautela, sabia que en cualquier momento yo también colapsaría, la usencia de mi padre a estas horas no era nada bueno.

– Hija – su voz sonó entrecortada, ronca y eso solo ocasiono que mis ojos se nublaran por las lagrimas aun no derramadas – siéntate – y así lo hice, no podía ver claramente sus ojos, pero sabia que su llanto tenia una razón y esa razón iba entrelazada con esa opresión en mi pecho.

– ¿Dónde esta papá? – susurre, incapaz de elevar el tono de mi voz.

Mi madre me dio una sonrisa triste y nuevas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejilla, no necesite escuchar ninguna palabra, su expresión, sus ojos, todo me lo dijo y sin más comencé a llorar, me levante como pude de la silla y abrace a mi madre, queriendo fundirme con ella para evitar sentir este enorme vacio, pesar, dolor, todo, todo esto que sentía y que hacia que me faltara el aire, que me sintiera desfallecer. Nos abrazamos con toda la fuerza que nos permitieron nuestros cuerpos, mis lágrimas se perdían en su hombro y las de ella en el mío.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez segundos, minutos, horas, días, no lo se, lo único que sabia es que sentía un gran vacio dentro de mi, un vacio que había estado creciendo desde la tarde de ayer. Sentía las suaves caricias que mi mamá me daba, yo solo la abrazaba más fuerte, unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención, con renuencia ambas nos separamos, mi madre se acomodo un poco su cabello y por mi parte solo agache la mirada.

– Adelante –taiky. el compañero de papá entro, su rostro también estaba cubierto por el dolor.

– Ikuko… – se detuvo y me miro, mi madre también lo hizo, por lo que me aferre a su brazo.

– Esta bien Taiky – le contesto sin mirarlo – pasa, toma asiento, ¿quieres que te prepare algo, un café, un té?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente – solo… vengo a informarte que lo encontraron – me volvió a mirar – estaba a las afueras del pueblo, parece que… que fue un asalto, ya lo llevaron con el doctor y… determino la causa de la muerte… – ya no escuche más, yo lo sabia, lo sentía, pero escucharlo, no supe que paso, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo, había perdido a mi padre, al hombre que mas amaba y que me amaba, y además por si fuera poco también se había llevado a mi madre, su muerte nos cambio totalmente, hizo que nuestras vidas dieran un giro de 180 grados; no recuerdo exactamente que paso los meses posteriores, todo se ve envuelto por una espesa bruma, pero después del primer aniversario de su muerte las cosas cambiaron aun mas. Diamante comenzó a acercarse a mi madre, venia a la casa con pretextos, primero era para saber como estábamos, si nos faltaba algo, si nos podía ayudar en algo. No me di cuenta hasta que fue tarde.

Se suponía que mi madre amaba a mi padre y resulto que solo un par de meses después de su aniversario de muerto se caso con Diamante; él jamás seria como mi padre, él solo era un usurpador, poco meses después de la boda comenzó a portarse distinto, ya no era amable como al principio, era mandón, flojo, odioso, despreciable… lo odiaba, odiaba la forma en que me miraba, nos trataba como sirvientas y lo peor es que se gastaba el dinero que mi padre nos había dejado de forma inútil, en apuestas.

Había veces que llegaba ebrio y… esos días no me gustaban, siempre llegaba gritándonos, pero era peor cuando llegaba enojado por haber perdido, rompía cosas, pareaba las sillas, la puerta, lo que se le pusiera enfrente, por fortuna nunca nos golpeo, solo nos lastimo de una forma: con insultos.

Recuerdo que cierto día me encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, mi madre había salido para comprar un poco de pan, la casa se encontraba en silencio, me agradaba cuando estaba así, me hacia sentir en paz, y… aunque suene tonto sentía que mi papá estaba conmigo, cuidándome, incluso llegue ha hablar sola un par de veces, no se si me estaba volviendo loca o que, pero yo podía sentir que el me escuchaba; y de pronto escuche los gritos de Diamante, parecía que venia mas enojado que de costumbre, por lo que rápidamente quite las cosas del fuego y salí de la cocina, no seria nada agradable que estropear tanto esfuerzo.

– NIÑA – grito y yo salí a su encuentro, estaba recargado en una de las sillas, apenas y se sostenía en pie – prepara tus cosas.

¿Qué?, debió haber sido la expresión de mi rostro al escucharlo decir eso.

– Que no oíste, prepara tus cosas – se acerco a mi y yo instintivamente retrocedí, no permitiría que me tocara, yo lo odiaba.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera al demonio cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando una figura imponente, un joven, hubiera dicho que era como un dios, pero sus ojos fríos como el hielo y sus facciones duras me lo impidieron.

– No tengo toda la noche Diamante – le dijo el joven, su voz sonó dura y un escalofrió me recorrió, algo me decía que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero mis pies parecían pegados al suelo.

– Que esperas – Diamante se acerco a mi y esta vez no pude evitar que me tocara, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a mi habitación – empaca tus cosas, PERO YA – lo ultimo lo grito, provocando que diera un pequeño salto.

– No – respondí desafiante, esta era mi casa, si alguien se iba era él.

– Con un demonio niña, harás lo que te digo – mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vi que levantaba su mano para golpearme, lo vi en cámara lenta, su mano descendía directo hacia mi, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue apretar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero nunca llego, abrí mis ojos, esperando ver que había pasado y me horrorice, el joven tenia a Diamante contra la pared, su mano apretaba su cuello.

– NO TE ATREVAS – su voz antes fría y dura ahora estaba teñida de furia, sin darme cuenta me encontraba contra la pared opuesta, el miedo me recorría, primero por lo que Diamante estuvo a punto de hacer y luego por la forma en que ese joven lo tenia.

– Lo… si… en… to – se disculpo Diamante en cuanto el lo soltó, me miro con un poco de miedo – has lo que digo – y sin mas salió.

El joven se giro hacia mi, sus azules ojos me traspasaron, parecían tristes, llenos de dolor, de furia, estaban llenos de un mar de emociones, me sentí atrapada por ese par de ojos hechizantes – date prisa – casi susurro, dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación.

Todo paso como un borrón, no supe que fue lo que metí en una pequeña maleta, lo único que sabia es que no quería hacerlo enfadar, algo en el me daba miedo, y mi instinto me decía que era mejor no hacerlo enojar, me apresure a la puerta y la abrí lentamente, podía acachar el murmullo de una conversación, escuche las palabras "deuda" "trato" "intercambio", pero la que mas me sorprendió fue "Darien Chiba", acaso el era ese famoso joven que vivía a las afueras del pueblo, en esa gran casa, ¿esa casa que me daba escalofríos cada vez que pasaba frente a ella? Salí rápidamente y ellos guardaron silencio, mi madre se encontraba en la esquina con la cabeza agachada, me dirigía hacia ella pero él se interpuso en mi camino.

– No hay tiempo para despedidas, mi tiempo es limitado – sin decir mas me tomo la mano y literalmente me arrastro fuera de la casa, ya aun me encontraba en estado de shock, pero en cuanto la brisa toco mi rostro mi mente se despejo.

– Suélteme – jale mi mano para tratar de zafarla de su agarre, pero todo fue inútil.

– Me perteneces Serenity – ¿que yo que? Como podía decir eso, yo no le pertenecía a nadie, me detuve y tire de mi mano nuevamente.

– Yo no le pertenezco a nadie – seguí tirando de mi mano, pero era inútil, su agarre era demasiado fuerte para mi.

– Tu padre te vendió a mí por 1000 monedas de oro y la liquidación de su adeudo, me perteneces.

¿Que mi padre había hecho que?, era imposible que mi padre hubiera hecho algo así, él… y caí en cuenta, se refería a Diamante.

– Él no es mi padre – tire inútilmente de mi mano otra vez.

– Como sea Serenity, eres mía – se dio la vuelta y me encaro, su rostro me atemorizo y retrocedí solo lo que su agarre me permitió – vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, tu elijes – sentí mi cara enrojecer por la rabia, si mi padre estuviera aquí nada de esto habría pasado; deje de tirar de mi mano, no tenia caso seguir luchando, su mirada me lo decía.

Me llevo hasta un carruaje, abrió la puerta y me permitió pasar primero, me arrincone cerca de la ventana y el se sentó frente a mi, en cuanto la puerta se cerro el carruaje emprendió la marcha. Mi vista se nublo, las lagrimas de impotencia, tristeza, humillación, enojo se hicieron presentes, pero yo no quería que él me viera llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción, mire por la ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse, me concentre en los matices de color que desprendía, no podía dejar que las lagrimas salieran, no.

Avanzamos a ritmo continuo, las casas poco a poco quedaron atrás, y frente a nosotros se erguía su casa, esa casa triste, con aspecto abandonado, fría, desaliñaba nos daba la bienvenida, atravesamos lo que en un tiempo atrás debió haber sido un hermoso jardín, el carruaje se detuvo y Darien descendió primero, me ofreció su mano pero yo la rechace, el bufo y se encamino a la entrada, yo lo seguí, que mas me quedaba


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaba en esta "casa" cerca de una semana, no la podía llamar como tal porque según tengo entendido en una verdadera casa habitan las familias, hay amor, cariño y compañía, pero en este lugar siempre estoy sola Darien siempre esta fuera haciendo que, no tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero siempre sale temprano y regresa tarde solo para cenar y asegurarse que aun siga aquí; si intente huir, al día siguiente de mi llegada a esta "casa" pero me fue casi imposible y lo peor es que Darien se entero o mas bien se dio cuenta…

La primera noche en esta casa fue… una experiencia horrible si de día la casa me daba miedo de noche era aun peor, y luego estaba Darien, al día de hoy no lo había visto mas que a la hora que me levanto para explicarme las reglas, numero 1 no podía salir de su casa, numero 2 tenia que encargarme del aseo de esta, numero 3 tenia que prepárale la cena , numero 4 no podía acercarme a su despacho y numero 5 por nada del mundo podía ni siquiera intentar abrir la puerta que esta al final del pasillo; de verdad que casi exploto con la forma en que me dijo sus reglas, pero… ¿que podía hacer yo?

En cuanto cerro el portón de la cerca que rodea la casa me puse manos a la obra con mi plan para escapar, que se pensaba él, acaso de verdad creía que me iba a quedar tan tranquila, y como si nada, ¿dejando que él manipulara mi vida a su antojo? A no eso si que no, una de las cosas que mi padre me enseño fue a ser siempre independiente.

Tome mis cosas y salí de su casa; hoy era un día nublado y frio casi como todos; observe a mi alrededor lo que antes se pudo haber llamado jardín pero ahora solo eran arboles secos y demás cosas secas, camine lentamente hacia el portón, algo de esa casa no me gustaba y no sabia que era, solo me faltaban unos pasos para llegar a mi destino pero… sentí que era observada por alguien o algo, me gire rápidamente pero no había nada.

- Tonta es tu imaginación – me regañe, sabia que estaba algo paranoica, los únicos que habitábamos esa casa éramos Darien y yo, bueno mas bien Darien, porque yo no pensaba quedarme un minuto mas.

Una vez frente a la reja comencé a observarla detenidamente, el portón era imposible de abrir tenia un candado y una cadena que me impedirían cualquier cosa, pero la reja… quizá podría encontrar algún soporte débil… comencé a buscarlo, empujando cada uno de ellos para ver si alguno estaba flojo, el metal estaba frio y sucio, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento. Después de revisar los primeros 40 comenzaba a desesperarme, y es que me aproximaba a lo que parecía una especie de cuarto o algo así, se veía aterrador igual que el resto de la casa, no se porque me sentía inquieta.

Y finalmente me encontraba a un lado de ese pequeño cuarto, ahora que lo veía mas de cerca podía ver si, en efecto era un pequeño cuarto de 2 por 2 metros, tenia una ventana de este lado donde me encontraba parada, o eso parecía ya que estaba cubierta por tablones de madera. Mi curiosidad era superior a mi miedo así que lentamente me acerca a la ventana cubierta, pero no pude ver nada, una capa de polvo cubría el vidrio, por lo que regrese a mi tarea anterior, encontrar un soporte débil, no debía distraerme de mi objetivo.

Seguía avanzando en mi búsqueda la cual parecía infructuosa, ahora estaba cerca de la parte trasera de la casa y si el frente era escalofriante esto era unas 10 veces peor, la hierba era bastante alta y un árbol hacia que la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las nubes fuera nula, dando como resultado que pareciera que en esa parte era de noche; un sudor frio atravesó mi espalda y por lo tanto no pude evitar estremecerme, camine mas lentamente revisando los soportes y mirando a mi espalda, de nuevo sentía que me observaban. A solo un par de metros del árbol algo llamo mi atención, por lo oscuro que estaba todo no podía saber que era, deje mi tarea y me acerque para ver que era eso.

De una de las ramas del árbol colgaban lo que se podría decir que alguna vez fue un columpio, ahora solo quedaban las cuerdas y un pedazo muy pequeño de madera que colgaba de una de ellas, a un lado, mas específicamente como a 2 metros se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mesa, y digo parecía por que la maleza y hierbas no permitían distinguirlo bien.

Me acerca para observar mejor y me percate que a unos pocos metros mas allá sobresalía algo, avance lentamente hasta llegar a mi destino y me tope con también lo que alguna vez fue un pequeño estanque, ahora se encontraba seco, lleno de hojas, tierra y plantas secas, levante la mirada para observar todo a mi alrededor, mi imaginación comenzó a recrear todo, me imagine como habría sido este lugar antes, debió haber sido hermoso, pero ahora… suspire y decidí que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, así que reanude mi misión.

Y… de verdad no podía creerlo ningún soporte presentaba fallas, ni siquiera se movieron un milímetro, ¿como se suponía que escaparía? Pensé en saltar la reja, pero… no era demasiada alta para mi, necesitaría algo… así que me encamine a la casa, una silla fue lo primero que se me ocurrió usar, pero no fue suficiente, definitivamente estaba atrapada, no podría salir. Me sentía frustrada, enojada, triste, no le encontraba sentido a nada; me deje caer al suelo y comencé a llorar, no comprendía porque mi madre había permitido esto, ella me ama ¿no? Por que dejo que Diamante decidiera por mi, soy una persona no un mueble al que pueden cambiar o vender. Estaba tan concentrada en mi miseria que no escuche la puerta cerrarse, solo fui consiente hasta que sentí como me levantaban bruscamente del suelo.

- Se puede saber que haces en el suelo – la voz fría de Darien me devolvió a la realidad, lo mire y parpadee, ¿acaso había pasado tanto tiempo? – te pregunte algo y además mírate, estas llena de mugre – sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me observaba – intentaste huir no es verdad, que no te quedaron claras mis reglas, o necesitas que te las explique de otra forma – me sacudió un par de veces antes de volver a hablar – Serenity no agotes mi paciencia, porque tiene un limite… - sus ojos se oscurecieron y algo en ellos cambio.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir su mirada me tenía atrapada, aterrada era una mejor descripción, la furia brillaba en eso hermosos ojos color azul.

- Tú que Serenity, responde.

- Si – le dije sin inmutarme – no soy una propiedad soy una persona y tu no…

- Tu padre te entrego a mi, por lo tanto me perteneces y si no entiendes por las buenas lo harás por las malas Serenity, quieres ser tratada como una niña pequeña, así te tratare – tomo mi brazo y literalmente comenzó a arrasarme a la cocina.

- No puedes, yo – trate de liberarme pero su fuerza era superior a la mía – eres un… un desgraciado por eso estas solo – lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte ardor en una de mis mejillas y luego sus ojos, ese azul ahora eran brazas al rojo vivo, llenos de furia y enojo, apretó mas su agarre a mi brazo, sabia que por la mañana tendría sus dedos marcados en mi piel, antes de antes de llegar a la cocina se desvió, se detuvo frente a un puerta, la abrió y sin esperar que yo objetara nada me empujo dentro y cerro la puerta, yo aun me encontraba en shock no podía creer sus palabras eran dolorosas, crueles y sin olvidar el golpe que me dio, jamás nadie me había puesto un día encima, solo… Diamante ese el día de ayer; y entonces lo escuche, el clic de una llave en la cerradura, me había encerrado en donde no lo se, no veía nada. El miedo me invadió no veía que había a mi alrededor, no sabia donde estaba encerrada, lo único que pude hacer fue recargarme contra la puerta y llorar nuevamente, llorar por la impotencia de estar atrapada, llorar por los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente de mi vida antes de ese fatídico día, llorar porque sabia que mi infierno apenas comenzaba.

Me tuvo encerrada en ese lugar toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente, apenas y pude conciliar el sueño ya que escuchaba ruidos, se escuchaban como golpes, cosas rompiéndose pasos, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose y un sin fin de ruidos mas que no supe identificar, cuando por fin me saco de ese lugar me prometí a mi misma no hacerlo enfadar, si por este pequeño incidente me había encerrado y golpeado… no quería ni pensar en lo que me podía llegar a hacer, matarme llegue a pensar, no sabia si seria capaz de algo así, pero… era mejor no tenar a la suerte ya suficientes problemas me había conseguido para atraer mas.

Aunque solo lo veía por las mañanas y noches siempre se portaba frio y serio, no hablaba de nada conmigo, las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios eran "espero la cena cuando llegue" "no hagas nada estúpido de nuevo", todo el día me la pasaba limpiando y haciendo la cena para él, si, en eso me había convertido su cocinera, su sirvienta; me había dado un juego de llaves, ah pero claro la de el portón no estaba incluida, ni la de su despacho o de esa habitación a la que me prohibió acercarme.

Durante el día limpiaba y cocinaba, me costo un poco de trabajo adaptarme para hacer la limpieza, ya que la casa es algo… grande, un pequeño salón, el recibidor, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, la alacena donde me encerró, su despacho, una biblioteca… en la parte superior mi habitación, su habitación, 2 habitaciones mas, la habitación a la que no tengo acceso y un baño, por suerte en mi habitación tengo uno. Quede sorprendida la primera vez que entre a su habitación, el tapizado no ayudaba mucho (gris oscuro) y sus cortinas de terciopelo negro casi impedían el paso de la luz, por suerte mi habitación contaba con unas cortinas amarillas, gruesas, pero por lo menos la habitación no parecía una cueva de vampiros como la suya, las otras 2… bueno no se si el verde botella sea mucha diferencia al negro, pero… su habitación es tan… vacía, solo esta su cama, que debo decir que es enorme, un par de buros a los lados, su armario y una pequeña cómoda con un diminuto espejo, y claro también su baño, lo que me desagradaba es que aunque encienda la luz… la casa sigue pareciendo oscura; ah y lo mas extraño… en ningún lado de la casa he visto un retrato, pintura o algo que alegre las paredes, están igual de vacías que él, si así lo considero un ser vacio y sin sentido.

Hoy a una semana de mi llegada a este lugar me encontraba preparando la cena, él como siempre tenía la despensa llena, de lo único que tenia porque preocuparme era lo que le prepararía de cena. Había decidido hacer el platillo favorito de mi padre, pescado frito acompañado de una ensalada de verduras, hacer ese platillo me llevo a recordar los momentos felices que viví en casa, recuerdo la ultima vez que mi madre le preparo esa comida, había llegado un poco enfadado porque la señora Smith lo había llamado para que la ayudara a bajar a su pequeño gato del árbol, mi padre amablemente había aceptado, pero el pequeño gato parecía tigre ya que en cuanto mi padre se acerco prácticamente se le echo encima arañándolo, pobre los arañones le duraron 1 semana, pero cuando llego a casa y vio servido su platillo favorito su ceño fruncido y sus labios que habían formado una línea tensa cambiaron por una expresión de jubilo y alegría…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me despertó de mi ensueño, me gire para ver a Edward entrando a su despacho, me extraño que llegara antes, siempre llegaba un par de horas después de que el sol se ocultara.

- Serenity – lo escuche llamarme, me gire lentamente, su voz se escuchaba irritada – cuanto tardaras en terminar la cena - su tono no era de pregunta.

- Um, creo que aproximadamente unos 45 minutos – le conteste un poco insegura, no me atrevía a mirarlo tenia una idea cercana a lo que podría encontrarme en su rostro.

- Entonces en 50 minutos nos vemos en el comedor – sin mas se giro y entro a su despacho nuevamente, suspire pesadamente, moví mi cabeza negativamente pero me gire para regresar mi atención a la preparación de la cena.

Una vez en la mesa del comedor todo fue silencio como siempre, solo se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos con la vajilla, mi mirada procuraba mantenerla sobre mi plato, no le encontraba sentido a mi comportamiento, pero… sabia que así era mejor, y nuevamente me perdí en mis recuerdos felices de esa cena con mi padre.

- Serenity – la voz de Darien nuevamente me saco de mi lugar feliz – mírame – cuando dijo esa palabra me sentí nerviosa, él no acostumbraba hablar conmigo – Serenity te he dicho que me mires – repitió y esta vez no pude seguir ocultando mi mirada.

Mis ojos comenzaron a ascender lentamente, primero pasaron por mi plato de comida y llegaron al de él, que para mi sorpresa ya estaba vacio, luego llegaron a su pecho, cubierto por una camisa blanca y un saco gris, poco a poco fui levantando la vista, su cuello, su barbilla, sus labios, su nariz, y… finalmente sus ojos, azules como como el océano, y me sorprendió mas ver que se veían pacíficos aunque algo mas había en ellos, algo que no pude identificar.

- Debo felicitarte por el pescado, esta exquisito – mi cara debió haber sido un poema o mi boca debió haberse abierto por la sorpresa o algo ya que él no dejaba de mirarme – bueno es tarde así que será mejor que vayamos a descansar – se levanto, tomo lo que quedaba de su copa de vino – descansa – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con rumbo a las escaleras.

De verdad que no lo podía creer, él… había hablado mas de lo usual y además me haba hecho un "cumplido", bueno por lo menos era mejor que sus palabras de siempre, pero sabia que no debía confiarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes, si llevaba encerada en esta casa un mes, Darien seguía como siempre, aunque ahora los cumplidos salían mas a menudo de su boca, ahora sabia que además del pescado, también le gustaba el asado de carne con verduras, el pastel de chocolate y aunque parezca extraño le encantaba el chocolate con leche, recuerdo que eso paso hace como 2 semanas…

Me encontraba como siempre a punto de terminar de preparar la cena, él por supuesto ya había llegado y se había encerrado en su despacho, me encontraba pensando en mi madre y el porque no había venido ni siquiera a ver como estaba o que había pasado conmigo, eso me hacia sentir muy triste, así que decidí mejor recordar mis momentos felices y decidí hacerme una tasa de chocolate como el que me preparaba la abuela; la abuela también la extrañaba mucho, ella murió cuando yo tenia 5 años, pero eso no ha impedido que la olvidara o a su increíble chocolate.

Así que me puse manos a la obra, saque una olla pequeña, de solo un par de litros de capacidad, Darien como siempre disfrutaba su comida con una copa de vino, así que… el chocolate seria solo para mí. Camine a la alacena y como siempre suspire antes de entrar, no se porque pero ahora no me gustaba, tal vez era porque me había encerrado en ella, así que con cuidado encendí la luz de la pequeña lámpara que siempre ocupaba para alumbrarme, la coloque en una de las repisas logrando así iluminar todo; camine hasta el fondo de la alacena que era la parte mas oscura y fresca, abrí el pequeño muebles que contenía además de leche, verduras, frutas, un poco de carne y demás, tome una de las botellas de leche, y cerré la puerta del mueble, me gire al área de especias y tome un poco de canela y azúcar, salí y deje las cosas en la mesa para regresar por la lámpara.

Una vez que tuve en mi poder todo lo necesario, vertí la leche en la pequeño olla, luego le agregue la canela y espere pacientemente a que hirviera, agregue el chocolate y el azúcar; sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios, hacia mucho que no olía esta bebida, y sonara tonto, pero me sentí como en casa, como si estuviera en la mesa esperando a que mi abuela que me entregara una taza de espumoso chocolate.

Pero mi pequeño mundo de fantasía no duro mucho ya que sentí que era observada por algo, o mas bien por alguien, me gire lentamente, me imaginaba que estaba aquí para que le sirviera la cena, pero me sorprendió ver su rostro, se veía sereno, pacifico y sus ojos… esos que siempre parecían vacios, tristes, llenos de furia; ahora se veían llenos de paz, ¿pero eso no podía ser o si?

– Enseguida sirvo la cena, yo… lo siento, es que… – pero no me dejo continuar, levanto su mano y entonces temí lo peor, ya me había golpeado una vez, y el retraso en la cena probablemente era lo suficiente para que repitiera la acción, agache mi mirada, no quería ver su mano aproximándose a mi cara, no quería sentir el dolor en mi mejilla, apreté los ojos cuando escuche sus pasos acercándose, mis manos se cerraron en puños, esperaba el golpe.

– Serenity – yo seguía con la cabeza agachada, tenia miedo – Serenity, te estoy hablando, mírame – resignada levante la mirada lentamente, esperaba toparme con su furia pero la paz que había visto seguía en ellos y de hecho parecían brillar como el mar frente a los rayos del sol.

– ¿Si? – sonó mas como pregunta que como afirmación, estaba confundida, este hombre me confundía, un segundo estaba de malas y al siguiente era toda paz y amor, bueno no amor.

– ¿Que estas preparando? – su pregunta fue suave y me sorprendió, ya que no aparto la mirada de la pequeña olla y de hecho me pareció que levantaba su cara para oler el aire sobre nosotros. Eso era extraño.

– Eh… yo bueno… preparo chocolate con leche – lo último casi lo dije en un susurro, no estaba segura si esto me traería problemas o no, con Darien nunca se sabía.

– Podrías repetirlo, no te escuche – y diciendo esto se acerco mas, ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa que había aquí en la cocina, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, lo que me indico que no esta en problema, aun.

Me aclare la garganta y le respondí – chocolate con leche – espere su reacción, la cual fue extraña, me miro por lo que me pareció una eternidad antes de caminar hasta mi y de manera suave pero firme me aparto de la estufa, inclino su cabeza para acercarse mas a la olla, cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundamente, su expresión se relajo aun mas, a tal grado de llegar a una sonrisa, sonrisa que me dejo embobada; se giro hacia mi y sin que me lo esperara deposito un suave beso apenas rozando la piel de mi frente, si no hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos hubiera jurado que jamás paso.

– Quiero una taza, en lugar de mi copa de vino, te espero en la mesa en 5 minutos – se giro para salir de la cocina, yo aun seguía como ida, no podía creer esto que acaba de pasar – y Serenity, espero que el sabor sea igual se bueno a como huele – y diciendo esto dio media vuelta para encaminarse nuevamente a su despacho.

Aun sin creerlo lleve mi mano a donde hacia tan solo unos segundo el había posado sus labios, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer a mas no poder, me sentía extraña, feliz de cierta forma, después de todo paso lo opuesto a lo que mas temía, él don señor frialdad se había comportado como nunca me lo espere, bueno eso era mas que notable, y mejor para mi, de verdad que no quería volver a ver esa furia en sus ojos, no sabia que había pasado en su vida para se comportara así, pero lo descubriría.

Ahora, como ya era costumbre cada tercer día le servía su tasa de chocolate con leche, el día de hoy había decidido preparar algo nuevo; pollo en salsa de tomate con espinacas, también había preparado pastel de chocolate, sabia que el pastel y el chocolate con leche le fascinarían, me encetaba verlo un poco mas alegre, si eso se puede aplicar a él claro esta, pero era mejor que verlo con esa mascara de frialdad que por lo general siempre traía consigo.

Estaba a media hora de servir la cena, se me había hecho un poco extraño que no hubiera llegado a la hora habitual, pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Solo me quedaba esperar a que llegara y servirle la cena.

Escuche la puerta de la entrada se cerrarse, indicación de que había llegado, solo me faltaba el chocolate para que todo estuviera listo, después de aproximadamente unos 10 minutos escuche sus pasos acercarse a la cocina, rara vez lo hacia, en este mes solo lo había hecho unas 5 veces, no me gire, sabia lo que me iba a decir, que estaría en su despacho, los segundos o minutos pasaron pero, no decía nada, sabia que seguía ahí porque sentía su mirada sobre mi, cosa que a veces no me gustaba, me hacia sentir incomoda.

– Serenity – su voz sonaba un poco… extraña, como dudosa, me gire para saber que era lo que quería.

– La cena casi esta, en cuanto…

– No – mi cara debió reflejar algo porque se disculpo y eso me confundió mas – lo siento, si te he hecho hacer la cena el día de hoy, pero… – lo vi dudar un poco y fijar su vista en la olla – vamos a… salir – su vista regreso hasta mi – hay un vestido para ti en tu habitación, espero que te guste.

Mi cara debió ser todo un poema ya que ni siquiera podía moverme, y apenas y podía asimilar las palabras que había pronunciado, ¿a que se refería con salir? ¿Y con que un vestido estaba en mi habitación?

– Serenity… antes de que subas a cambiarte serias tan amable de servirme una tasa de chocolate – una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro, y sus ojos se suavizaron aun mas, creo que tarde más de lo debido porque él se acerco a mi – ¿Serenity?

– Eh… si chocolate y vestido – me gire y saque una taza en la cual serví la bebida, después me gire y empecé a retirar la comida de la estufa, la coloque sobre la mesa donde había un par de tablas de madera – ¿vestido?

– Si, saldremos esta noche Serenity – y sin decir mas se giro y salió de la cocina, esto definitivamente cada vez era mas extraño.

Aun un poco aturdida, comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, al llegar abrí la puerta lentamente, no sabia con lo que me toparía, la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, me acerque a la pequeña cómoda y encendí la luz, al girarme a la cama, no pude evitar que un jadeo salera de mi boca al contemplar el hermoso vestido que reposaba en la superficie, blanco, ese era el color predominante, aunque había pequeños toques de color azul en las orillas y un hermoso bordado en plata que resaltaba unas hermosas lunitas. Jamás había visto un vestido tan elegante, era… demasiado, pero que podía hacer ¿negarme? No lo creo.

Suspire y comencé a quitarme mi ropa, para reemplazarla por ese hermoso vestido, que para mi sorpresa me quedo a la perfección, aunque me costo un poco de trabajo acomodarlo por el corsé que venia a juego, una vez puesto en su lugar, me dedique al peinado, no quería algo extravagante y además Darien no había especificado nada, así que solo lo recogí y deje que algunos mechones cayeran libres; estaba a punto de salir cuanto note que faltaba algo, no pensaba llevar mis zapatos, eran… comunes, lo malo es que eran los únicos que tenia, se suponía que mi madre me compraría unos pero… bueno no era momento para esto, debía hacer algo, camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a informarle el pequeño inconveniente a Darien, y para sorpresa mía al abrir la puerta el estaba enfrente.

– Olvide esto – me tendió una caja – son parte del vestido – su mirada me recorrió completa y me sentí un poco incomoda, sabia que mis mejillas estaba sonrojadas.

– Gracias.

– Te espero abajo – dijo y dio media vuelta.

Cerré la puerta y abrí la caja, dentro se encontraba unas hermosas zapatillas, no zapatos, no, era unas autenticas zapatillas, su tacón no era muy alto, gracias al cielo, pero el decorado era exquisito, y hacían juego a la perfección con el vestido; me las coloque y me sorprendió que me quedaran, me encogí de hombros y decidí no darle importancia. Salí de mi habitación y me encamine a la puerta, que era donde yo esperaba que él estuviera. No lo había notado, pero él también se había cambiado, traía un traje negro, también bastante elegante, en su brazo reposaba un abrigo el cual me ofreció y que yo me puse sin decir nada.

Abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano, el exterior era alumbrado por la luna, por lo que no se preocupo por llevar una pequeña interna, el portón estaba abierto y del otro lado esperaba un carruaje. El cochero abrió la puerta y yo subí seguida de Darien.

Me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos y mi miedo a preguntar y hacerlo enfadar era un buen incentivo para mantenerme callada; aunque la luna alumbraba no era suficiente para ver mas allá de un par de metros, él debió haber notado mi nerviosismo porque trato de entablar conversación.

– Se que esto es repentino, pero… bueno yo… se que no he sido amable, y… quería recompensarte de alguna forma – me sorprendió que estuviera nervioso, él siempre se veía seguro y fuerte, por mi parte solo le sonreía – esta noche iremos a una pequeña cena, por eso el vestido – yo asentí, no me sentía segura como para utilizar mi voz – y Serenity no quiero que hagas nada estúpido – y si, de nuevo el Darien frio de siempre.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, de vez en cuando lo miraba, y él a mí, de verdad que si no fuera tan frio seria una persona diferente, y sobre su advertencia… bueno no sabia a donde íbamos y por supuesto que no haría nada estúpido, el viaje comenzaba a hacérseme eterno, y mas con el silencio entre nosotros, y entonces decidí hacer algo.

– Gracias por el vestido y los zapatos – lo observe para ver su reacción.

– No fue nada – respondió, su voz no denotaba emoción alguna, así que me resigne a tener a mi lado al Darien de siempre.

El carruaje se detuvo y Darien fue el primero en bajar, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, una extraña sensación atravesó todo mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos se pusieron en contacto, era la primera vez que tocaba su piel, bueno el me había tocado pero solo para golpear mi mejilla. Y había tomado mi brazo pero la tela impedía el contacto piel a piel; al parecer el también lo sintió porque me miro fijamente, luego escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

– Buenas noches – nos saludo un joven, aunque mas que joven parecía un niño de no mas de 12 años.

– Buenas noches – respondió Darien y sin mas se encamino hacia una mansión, si no fuera porque Darien me llevaba el brazo seguramente me hubiera quedado plantada en la entrada, al llegar a la puerta un par de jóvenes la abrieron para nosotros, y si el exterior era sorprendente el interior no se comparaba en nada, todo estaba lleno de artículos de lujo, muebles, cuadros, las cortinas y el piso, de un color blanco impecable, Darien seguía guiándome por entre la gente, a la cual por supuesto saludaba con un "buenas noches" o con un simple asentimiento de cabeza; lo pero es que sentía todas las miradas en mi, y eso no me gustaba, nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención, y pareció que hoy lo era.

Se detuvo frente a un joven pareja, ambos eran total mente opuestos, él alto y musculoso, de pelo gris y por otra parte ella era delgada, no tan alta como el y rubia; el tenia una sonrisa amable, mientras que ella tenia la misma cara que por lo general Darien tenia.

– Kunsite, Mina – al nombrarla tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella – les quiero presentar a Serenity – ambos me miraron, el tal Kunsite me sonrió, mientras que Mina, parecía que quería fulminarme con la mirada.

– Un gusto – sin que me lo esperara Kunsite tomo mi mano y la beso.

– Un placer – dijo ella e intento que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios, pero más parecía una mueca que otra cosa.

– Serenity porque no vas a tomar algo, solo recuerda lo que te dije – y para afirmar las cosas apretó su mano sobre mi brazo, yo solo asentí y tome rumbo a la gran mesa donde un sin fin de comida y postres reposaban.

Trate de caminar lento, casi un paso a la vez, no quería caerme o tropezar, algo me decía que eso no seria bueno, además llamaría mas la atención y era lo que menos quería, escuchaba murmullos pero no les preste atención, mi objetivo era llegar a la mesa lo antes posible, la mesa estaba casi desierta, solo una niña se encontraba allí.

– Desea comer algo señorita – ofreció, su voz era delicada y cantarina, esta niña me recordaba al niño que nos recibió a la entrada.

– Eh… yo… bueno – no sabia que hacer.

– Le recomiendo que pruebe el postre de fresas, esta delicioso – y diciendo esto me sirvió un poco en un plato.

– ¿Gracias? – eso debió haber sonado patético, pero ella pareció no notarlo o lo dejo pasar – ¿y… tu eres? – quise saber.

– La encargada de servir la comida a los invitados – y hablando de comportamientos extraños.

– Um… me refería a tu nombre – ella pareció un poco apenada, yo le sonreí.

– Hotaru.

– Un gusto Hotaru – me acerque a ella, pero retrocedió.

– Lo siento – se disculpo al ver mi expresión – se supone que no debo hablar con nadie.

– ¡Oh! – bueno creo que seriamos 2, yo no conocía a nadie, me gire para observar a mi alrededor y pude notar que varias miradas se concentraban en mi, eso me puso nerviosa y sentí mi que la sangre se acumulaba en mis majillas, no sabia que hacer así que centre mi atención en el postre.

– Hola ¿Serenity? – mi cabeza se alzo inmediatamente y frente a mi estaba una joven de mi edad – soy Ray, es un gusto tenerte aquí y conocerte al fin.

¿Qué? ¿Conocerme al fin?

– Yo…

– No digas nada, no te preocupes – seguía sin entender nada, o una de 2 mi cerebro estaba mas lento que de costumbre o todos sabían algo que yo no – de verdad no se como lo puedes aguantar, perdón que te lo diga así.

– ¿Eh? – esta vez no pude evitar expresar mi duda en voz alta.

– Darien, debe ser difícil soportar su carácter no, recuerdo que siempre ha sido así, aunque mi Jededita y Kunsite dicen que cuando tenia como 8 años era un niño muy alegre y feliz, pero después de lo que paso todo cambio.

– ¿De lo que paso? – no pude evitar preguntar.

– Ups… creo que… olvida lo que te dije, si se entera me mata, y bueno Serenity.

– Serena – corregí, nunca me ha gustado mi nombre completo y ella me agradaba.

– Bueno Serena, por que mejor no hablamos de otras cosas, ¿debes estar emocionada no? Yo lo estuve cuando Jededita me lo dijo, y mis padres mas, se como debes sentirte, si necesitas ayuda con alguno de los preparativos no dudes en pedírmelo.

De verdad que esto se ponía mas extraño cada vez, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de a que se refería.

– Aunque… bueno no se tu, pero la gente murmura porque viven juntos, sabes eso no es bueno, y es lo que no entiendo de Darien, pero allá él, lo malo es que te afecta a ti también, yo viví con Jedesita hasta después de la boda.

¿Murmuran? ¿Boda? Solo quería saber de que estaba hablando, de verdad que esto ya no me estaba gustando. Ella seguía hablando, pero yo me encontraba envuelta en mis pensamientos, tratando de aclarar todo, la actitud de Darien, la de Kunsite y Mina y la de Ray, sobre todo de ella, lo que decía me confundía mas. Mire a mi alrededor todos los hombres vestían traje gris y las mujeres usaban vestidos en color vino o café, yo era la única con vestido blanco, y la única que resaltaba entre la multitud, al fijarme en Darien me di cuenta que era el único con traje negro, algo extraño pasaba y todos parecían saberlo menos yo, me sentía atrapada, excluida.

– Lo siento – me disculpe con Ray y camine hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña terraza, mi cabeza daba vueltas con todas las palabras de Ray, mire mi vestido otra vez, mire a mi alrededor, todo era un caos para mi, una broma, con dificultad llegue al barandal de madera y apoye mis manos en el, sentía que el aire no me era suficiente, mi cabeza comenzó a formar miles de ideas, pero ninguna coherente. Respire profundamente para calmarme, no quería dar un espectáculo desmayándome, después de casi una docena de respiraciones profundas, sentí la calma regresar a mi, observe la hermosa vista al frente de mi; un jardín, lleno de flores y una péquela fuente en la que el agua resplandecía con el reflejo de la luna, cerré mis ojos para tranquilizarme aun mas, debía volver, si Darien no me veía tal vez pensaría que había escapado y eso… no seria bueno.

Aun con los ojos cerrado me di la vuelta, estaba tomando mis ultimas respiraciones para poder entrar nuevamente, abrí los ojos dispuesta a regresar pero un par de sombras me detuvieron, veía las siluetas a través de la tela de la cortina, murmuraban algo, mi nombre y el de Darien llamaron mi atención, mi curiosidad me supero y me acerque lentamente.

– No puedo creer que Darien la vaya a hacer su esposa, es ridículo, es tan… simple.

– Tienes razón querida Saori, pero que se le puede hacer, además ya viven juntos, lo que podría indicar que el heredero Chiba no debe tardar mucho, tal vez ella no sea lo que parece y de hecho puede que ya este embarazada y por eso Darien la llevo a vivir a su casa.

– Nejerenia, Saori – se escucho otra voz y ellas se alejaron; mi respiración se había vuelto a acelerar, con esas palabras ahora todo encajaba, no lo podía creer, eso no podía ser cierto, él… ¿quería hacerme su esposa?, ¿no se suponía que una escogía?, mi padre jamás me hubiera obligado a esto, él…

– Serenity – su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, su rostro se veía un poco enojado.

– Tu – lo señale, no podía obligarme.

– Debemos volver adentro Serenity, tengo un anuncia que hacer.

– Tu… esposa – mi voz sonó un con una mezcla de burla, enojo, y sarcasmo.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca, la cual recompuso – si – dijo firme y sin esperar mas me tomo del brazo y me llevo al interior de la mansión, todos los invitados nos observaron, sabia que mi rostro estaba rojo por la rabia, como se atrevía, seguía tirando de mi hasta que llegamos al otro lado.

– Bueno esta noche nuestro querido amigo Darien tiene un anuncio importante… – la voz de Kunsite resonó por todo el lugar, pero comenzó a perderse para mi. Mi vista se nublo, sabia que en cualquier momento las lagrimas correrían por mis mejillas, ya no escuchaba nada, solo un zumbido, no se cuanto paso pero sentí como Darien me giraba y vi su rostro acercarse al mío, una se sus manos se aferro a mi rostro, impidiendo moverme, lo siguiente que supe fue que sus labios estaban sobre los míos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4. Decisión

Me sentía humillada, usada… sucia, se suponía que mi primer beso seria lindo, tierno, y principalmente, seria con la persona que yo eligiera, la persona a quien le entregaría mi corazón; pero no, parece que el destino pensaba cosas muy diferentes, pues Darien Chiba había robado mi primer beso, las lagrimas que había retenido se desbordaron de mis ojos, la furia y rabia que sentía habían sido desplazadas por la humillación y frustración, quería gritar pero a la vez no, mi vergüenza me superaba, no iba a dar un espectáculo a mitad de un salón lleno de personas desconocidas.

Sentí este momento eterno, sin fin, sus labios eran demandantes y me exigían, yo me resistía lo mas que podía, pero su agarre en mi rostro me lo impedía, sentí sus dedos sobre mi piel, presionando cada vez mas, quise protestar pero eso fue mucho peor, sentí como su lengua se introducía en mi boca y la recorría sin compasión, sentí aun mas repulsión, las lagrimas corrían con mayor fluidez, esto era una pesadilla; si eso debía ser, seguramente me encontraba dormida en mi cama y pronto mi madre me despertaría para desayunar al lado de mi padre, si, eso debía ser; todo debía ser un pesadilla.

Esas palabras se fijaron en mi mente, me concentre en ellas, tenia que despertar de esto, y volver a mi realidad, donde yo era feliz, donde mi padre y mi madre estaban a mi lado, donde por lo único que debía preocuparme era ser feliz cada día.

Y por fin el beso llego a su fin, regresándome a mi pesadilla; el rostro de Darien se veía pacifico, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en sus labios que se veían un poco rojos e hinchados, con sus ojos aun cerrados me acerco a el, su mano se instalo en mi cintura, reteniéndome, lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada, no quería ver a nadie y no quería que nadie me viera; me sentía sucia; escuche pasos y voces, pero no les preste atención, mi mente aun suplicaba para que despertara de esta pesadilla, vi el rostro de Ray cerca del mío antes de que sus brazos me rodearan y me susurrara un "felicidades". Ella fue la primera de muchas otras mujeres y hombres, ellos… solo tomaban mi mano y me deseaban felicidad, no lo podía creer o más bien no quería creerlo.

La gente fue disminuyendo hasta que ya nadie paso a felicitarnos, el brazo de Darien me apretó mas hacia el, sentí que tiraba de mi, no se a donde me llevo y no quería saberlo, todo era una pesadilla me repetía una y otra vez, pronto despertaría.

– Serenity – escuche mi nombre, aunque se escuchaba lejos, no quería hacer caso a ese llamado, solo quería quedarme aquí sin escuchar nada, sin ver nada, sin sentir nada…

El ligero olor a madera quemada me llego de repente, parpadee un par de veces para salir de mi ensoñación, la voz seguía repitiendo mi nombre, pero esta vez parecía un poco disgustada. Mi mente regreso a la realidad, a mi pesadilla, el enojo y la frustración regresaron a mi, mire a mi alrededor, dándome cuanta que nos encontrábamos en una pequeña biblioteca, la poca luz que la iluminaba procedía de la chimenea encendida, de ahí el olor, y justo a un costado estaba Darien.

– Serenity – volví a escuchar mi nombre, me gire para encararlo, mis manos se convirtieron en puños, sentía mis uñas clavarse en mis palmas, pero en estos momentos eso no importaba.

– Tú – dije con todo el desprecio y odio que pude, no iba a permitir esto.

– Si, yo – me respondió acercándose a mi, yo por mi parte retrocedí, no lo quería cerca de mi – eres mía Serenity.

– No soy tuya y nunca lo seré, no puedes obligarme – le respondí desafiante, si el quería pelea la tendría, no me dejaría vencer por él, no me doblegaría.

– Lo eres Serenity, todo el mundo lo sabe y quieras o no lo eres.

Quien se creía, no era nadie para decir eso – pues cuando menos lo esperes escapara y jamás me volverás a ver.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro, y eso me hizo enfadar aun mas, estaba por replicar cuando el hablo primero – pague por ti, me perteneces.

Sentí mi rostro palidecer, entonces… ¿todo esto era por el dinero? Me había comprado como lo hacen con los esclavos ¿acaso era eso? ¿Era su esclava? No sabia como responder a eso, no tenia palabras, yo… no sabia que hacer ahora, dinero, ¿acaso podría recuperar mi libertad con dinero?

– Te pagare – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, él no pareció sorprenderse en lo absoluto, de hecho su sonrisa se amplio mas, pero no era una linda sonrisa, era una sonrisa vacía, cruel.

– ¿Y… con que piensas hacerlo? ¿Tienes dinero?

No, no lo tenia, y mi madre… no, en los últimos meses apenas y podíamos comprar lo necesario.

– Serenity, no hagas esto mas desagradable, de verdad, si te lo propones seria mejor para ti, a mi lado tendrás una mejor vida, una vez que nos casemos podrás tener un par de criadas, si así lo deseas, y mas cuando lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre.

– No me voy a casar contigo – estaba loco si creía que iba a aceptarlo, no se en que momento se acerco a mi, pero lo tenia frente a mi sujetando si rostro con su mano.

– Lo harás Serenity, a menos que prefieras ser mi concubina, tu decides. Pero solo te diré una cosa, si optas por lo segundo será peor para ti, porque en cuanto me des un hijo me desharé de ti – no se si fue la forma en que dijo las cosas o su agarre pero sentí nuevamente las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, me sentía impotente, yo… no podía ni siquiera pensar en tener un hijo y mucho menos que me alejaran de el si lo tenia, claro que no, no podría dejarlo con un monstruo como él.

Trate de soltarme de su agarre no quería que me tocara, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas con mayor desesperación, incluso un par de sollozos escaparon de mi garganta, esto debía ser una pesadilla eso era, pronto despertaría – mamá – no pude evitar que escapara de mis labios, aunque apenas y fue un susurro, el rostro de Darien se contrajo con mayor enojo.

– No te ayudara Serenity, acaso lo hizo cuando fui por ti – me dijo burlón y mis lagrimas se incrementaron, eso había sido un golpe bajo, y solo ocasiono que me sintiera mas sola; era verdad mi madre no había hecho nada, solo se había quedado parada en una de las esquinas y ni siquiera se digno a verme por ultima vez, ella… también me había abandonado, yo no tenia a nadie estaba completamente sola y a su merced, y sola me quedaría si no aceptaba su ofrecimiento. Un hijo. No podía permitir que se quedara solo al lado de este… monstruo, si eso y más es Darien Chiba, un monstruo.

Las lagrimas continuaban y los sollozos también, sentía que me rompía a pedazos, todo mi mundo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y no quería pensar que tanto mas cambiaria–

– Decide Serenity – me exigió nuevamente, su voz se escuchaba suave pero dura y cubierta por el enojo, tenia que pensar y rápido, la decisión que tomara afectaría mi futuro completamente, por una lado estaba casarme con él y por el otro ser su… juguete, eso seria si no aceptaba casarme ¿y mi hijo o hija?, no jamás permitiría que le hiciera daño a ese pequeño ángel aun no nacido. Mi única opción era casarme con él, no tenia el dinero para pagarle, mi madre tampoco, y... no podía ni siquiera imaginarme como seria de cruel con mi pequeño, ¿y que pasaría conmigo donde terminaría?, no, lo único que me quedaba era aceptar.

Lo mire fijamente, aun a través de mis lagrimas podría ver sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de ser verdes llameaban de furia y otro sentimiento que no supe identificar, su agarre se suavizo un poco y eso me permitió alejarme de él, le di la espalda, no quería ve el triunfo en sus ojos, no quería que me viera derrotada.

– Esta bien – casi susurre.

– Eso esta mejor Serenity, así es como debes ser sumisa y obediente, la boda se realizara en una semana, espero que no cambies de opinión, no me gustaría que esto fuera peor para ti – no se en que momento se volvió a acercar a mi pero lo que hizo me incomodo bastante; paso ambos brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho, su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro – Ray te ayudara con todo lo necesario, ella es… como mi familia, y espero que nuestra pequeña charla quede entre nosotros, como te dije es mejor que seas sumisa y obediente o pagaras las consecuencias – lo sentí apretar mas su agarre y luego sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla donde dejo un beso, después me soltó y se encamino de nuevo hacia la chimenea.

– Ah por cierto, se supone que debes usar esto – se dio la vuelta y se acerco de nuevo a mi, tomo mi mano con un poco de brusquedad y sentí algo metálico deslizarse por mi dedo – solo te pido que lo cuides es… un recuerdo muy importante para mi – su expresión se suavizo un poco, aunque solo duro un par de segundos y volvió a su habitual mascara carente de expresión. Baje mi mirada hasta mi mano para observar lo que había colocado; un hermoso añillo reposaba en mi dedo, la piedra era un corazón grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

– Ahora… regresemos – me dijo desde la puerta.

Sentí mis pies muy pesados, como si estuvieran pegados al piso, todas sus palabras y amenazas seguían rondando mi cabeza, lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?

– Serenity – su voz me hizo reaccionar y me encamine hacia él, extendió su brazo y yo… no habiendo otra opción lo tome – sonríe, demuestra tu entusiasmo Serenity, no hagas que me arrepienta y decida que mejor no sea mi esposa – su voz tenia un ligero tono cruel y demandante, así que tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y hacer lo que decía, abrió la puerta y regresamos a "nuestra fiesta".

Lo que resto de la velada la pase a su lado, cenamos, bailamos, bueno mas bien me arrastro y me obligo a moverme porque yo apenas y sabia bailar, me sorprendió mucho lo buen actor que era, siempre con una sonrisa, de verdad que si parecía felicidad autentica, pero yo sabia la verdad, todo era una actuación.

Y en actuación se convertiría mi vida de ahora en adelante, no sabia que me esperaba, todo parecía tan… oscuro, turbio y sin luz al final, creo que realmente algo malo debía haber hecho para pasar por esto, tal vez había matado a alguien en mi vida pasada, porque… ¿Qué otra explicación había para lo que me sucedía? Ahora solo me quedaba esperar y ¿resignarme? Tal vez… pero una cosa si sabia, si tenia la oportunidad de escapar de él… lo haría, no dudaría y mas valía que esa oportunidad se diera pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

De nuevo aquí encerrada en esta casa, en este… futuro, si así se le podría llamar, porque para mi mas parecía un castigo que otra cosa, ahora todo lo bueno parece tan lejano, tan… irreal, es como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, ahora… todo es una pesadilla.

Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo oscuridad, no hay una luz al final, nada, estoy sola, completamente sola, solo me queda tratar de ser fuerte para sobrevivir, para tratar de luchar, en un par de horas llegara Ray para empezar a ver los preparativos de la boda, de esa boda a la que he sido obligada, pensé que todo había mejorado, pero no, todo empeoro, ahora también seré su… esposa.

No se cuanto paso, no se nada, solo el pequeño rayo de luz que atravesó las cortinas me regreso a mi realidad, a mi pesadilla, me sentía como una observadora, como si no fuera yo, desde anoche ya no era yo, eso lo se, no quería serlo, solo deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertara, pero… no lo es, todo es real, tan real que me aterra, me atemoriza, me asusta, me… me hace sentirme perdida, sin rumbo, como si caminara en la oscuridad, como si no tuviera ojos, nada, no tengo nada.

Me levante de forma mecánica, como lo haría de ahora en adelante, me cambie de ropa, arregle mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me encamine a prepararle el desayuno a… él, me sentía mas pequeña, muy pequeña, esta no es mi casa y nunca lo será, no se como le prepare su desayuno, no se si comí, no se nada, los segundos pasaron, y se hicieron minutos, y estos a su vez se convirtieron en horas, o tal vez todo fue mi imaginación, no lo se, ya no quiero saber nada, quisiera dormir y no despertar mas, eso… eso seria lo mejor.

Me siento sola, tan sola, primero mi padre, me abandono, y luego… mi madre, ella… ¿no se supone que una madre hace todo por sus hijos? ¿No se supone que una madre debe cuidarlos? No, parece que no todas las madres son como deben, pero… yo no seré así, no, jamás dejare a mis hijos nunca, los protegeré de todo, de lo que sea y de quien sea.

– Serenity – su voz fría y dura pero suave como el terciopelo me trajo de nuevo a mi triste realidad, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, pero a su vez no podía evitarlo, él me tiene en sus manos, levante mi mirada para observarlo, sus ojos, esos ojos que ocultan una verdad, me miraron profundamente sentía que me leía completamente – Ray llegara en cualquier momento, y mas vale que te comportes como debes, como una entusiasmada prometida que esta por casarse, te quedo claro – tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de oscuridad.

– Si – es lo único que pude responderle, no quería probar su furia.

– No intentes nada estúpido Serenity o sufrirás las consecuencias – termino de decirme y pude ver en sus ojos la amenaza, lo observe acercar su rostro al mío, quería moverme de verdad, pero su agarre no me le permitió, yo no quería esto, se suponía que me enamoraría y seria feliz, no así; cerré mis ojos no quería verlo, no quería sentirlo pero… esto ultimo fue imposible ya que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue breve solo un roce, pero aun así me sentía mal, me sentía de nuevo sucia y usada, sentía mis lagrimas acumularse tras mis parpados – te veré en la cena – me soltó y escuche sus pasos alejarse, luego escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Se había ido, por unas hora, ahora solo me quedaba esperar la llegada de Ray, su llegada y el comienzo de mi sentencia.

De nuevo me sumergí en una especie de neblina para tratar de olvidar todo, no quería saber nada, solo quiero perderme, desaparecer, sentí mis cálidas lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, escuche de forma lejana mis sollozos, me sentía tan vacía, sentí que la casa se contraía para encerrarme aun mas dentro de ella, para mantenerme presa, enjaulada como un ave, sin esperanza, sin libertad, sentí como me rompía poco a poco, sentí como un agujero se apoderaba de mi pecho, dejándome sin respiración, sin nada, solo… oscuridad y vacio.

Un golpe en la puerta me trajo de nuevo a esta realidad, me levante de forma mecánica y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí lentamente y me tope con una cara conocida y muy muy alegre.

– ¡Serena! – casi grito y sin que me lo esperara me atrapo entre sus brazos – de verdad no puedo creer que por fin Darien se vaya a casar, después de tanto – suspiro – no lo había visto tan… como decirlo, animado en mucho tiempo, te ayudare en todo Serena, no tendrás de que preocuparte…

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose llamo nuestra atención, Ray se giro hacia un lado permitiéndome así, observar a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y rostro en forma de corazón, lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, azules como los de el, llenos de muchos sentimientos.

– Serena déjame presentarte a mi suegra Luna Chiba, la madre de mi Jededita y Mina, y tía de Darien.

Ella se acerco a mi y extendió su mano – un gusto conocerte Serena – una sonrisa algo triste cruzo su rostro, yo me acerque a ella y estreche su mano, la cual ella apretó levemente.

– El gusto es mío – respondí con voz suave.

– Bueno Serena porque no comenzamos con todo, solo nos queda poco para la boda – sin mas me arrastro al interior de la casa, Luna me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, llegamos a la pequeña sala donde tomamos asiento; inmediatamente Ray empezó a hablar del vestido, comida, invitaciones, y demás.

No sabia que era lo que contestaba o que era lo que me preguntaban, solo tenia ganas de gritarles que me ayudaran, que yo no quería esto, que Darien me estaba obligando, pero… no sabia como decirlo, no sabia si podía o no confiar en ellas, Ray tan emocionada y Luna… esperanza, mi cerebro no registraba todo, solo algunas partes de la conversación, "rosas", "manteles azules", "encaje", y demás palabras que no lograba entender, mi mente estaba dividida, no lograba concentrarme.

– Serena – escuche que me llamaba – Serena – repitió y la mire sin realmente verla – ¿entonces que opinas? Es tu boda, Serena.

Si, mi boda, una boda por la que no pedí, una boda a la que había sido obligada a acceder el día de ayer, una boda con un hombre al que no amaba, una boda con un desconocido, con un monstruo.

– Si, mi boda – respondí sin mucho animo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Luna mirándome detenidamente, esquive su mirada.

– Solo… estoy nerviosa, es todo – recompuse mi expresión y les di la mejor sonrisa que podía darles dadas las circunstancias, la voz de Darien y su rostro llegaron como flash a mi mente, y su advertencia resonó haciendo eco – sigamos.

Y así lo hicimos, trate de concentrarme en todo y nada, al final determinaron que lo primero eran las invitaciones, el reverendo y juez que nos casarían, así como el vestido, que después se ocuparían de el lugar para la boda, comida y demás detalles menores. Se levantaron y me ayudaron a llevar las tazas que ocupamos durante la charla, después las acompañe hasta la puerta y donde nos dependimos.

Al cerrar la puerta me deja caer contra ella y me abrace a mi misma, esto era verdad y estaba pasando y no había nada que pudiera hacer, por ahora. La lagrimas y los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto, llore por todo, por mi padre muerto, por mi madre, por Darien y su comportamiento, por su familia y por mi; llore por todo, por lo que me paso, por lo que me pasa y lo que me pasara, me quede sentada ahí hasta que me dolió el cuerpo, me puse en pie lentamente y me encamine a la cocina para hacer la cena, de hecho… solo tenia que calentar la del día de ayer.

Una vez que tuve todo listo me encamine para hacer un poco de limpieza, quería distraerme, empecé por la sala, no había mucho, subí las escaleras, levante la mirada y la puerta al final del pasillo llamo mi atención, la puerta prohibida, la puerta que Darien me dijo que jamás tocara, no se como me llevaron mis pies delante de ella, mi mano tomo la perilla pero esta no se movió; esa habitación guardaba un secreto y no se porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que ahí se ocultaba algo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, después de unos segundos su voz me llamo, me gire y emprendí mi camino a la planta baja, él estaba aun frente a la puerta, en sus mano sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas y tras él se encontraban 3 jóvenes – Serenity – una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, se acerco a mi y me tendió el ramo, lo observe tanto a él como al ramo – espero te gusten – su sonrisa se amplio mas y un brillo en sus ojos llamo mi atención, no supe identificar que era; tome el ramo y lo observe mas detenidamente, las hermosas flores despedían un aroma dulce y fragante, no pude evitar llevarlo a mi nariz, inhale profundamente.

– Gracias – le respondí en cuanto aleje el ramo de mí.

– También te traigo a tus nuevas sirvientas Serenity, a partir de ahora solo te tienes que concentrar en la boda – por primera vez le preste atención a las 3 chicas, todas blancas, lindas y me miraban con una sonrisa – zetsuna, Haruka y Michiru – las 3 chicas hicieron una inclinación – la cocina esta por allá, después de la cena les indicare donde pasaran esta noche – les indico y ellas inmediatamente se dirigieron a ella – deberías ponerlas en agua, así duraran mas – señalo la rosas – nos vemos en la cena – se acerco a mi y beso mi frente, lo observe caminar a su despacho, abrir la puerta y entrar, sentí que tocaban ligeramente mi hombro.

– Mi señorita me permite – señalo las rosas la joven que creo era Michiru, no pude evitar prestar atención a su tono de voz, eran inglesas, aun conservaban cierto acento de su idioma.

– Claro – le respondí y le entregue el ramo, ella lo tomo y se encamino a la cocina.

– Mi señorita – otra de las jóvenes salió de la cocina, creo que ella es Haruka – ¿a que hora servimos la cena?

– Um… – me gire para ver por la ventana, los últimos rayos de luz todavía se divisaban – cerca de 1 hora, pero tengan preparado todo antes – se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cocina.

Michiru, regreso con el ramo de rosas en un florero – ¿Dónde las coloco mi señorita?

– Yo… um, supongo que en la mesa de la sala – camino hasta la sala y coloco el florero en la pequeña mesa y después se retiro.

Camine lentamente a la cocina, las 3 chicas se encontraba de un lado para otro, eso me extraño, la cena ya estaba, solo tenían que servirla – puedo ayudarles en algo – ofrecí y las 3 se giraron, sus expresiones eran de total asombro.

– Mi señorita nosotras… – dijo Zetsuna, pero la corte.

– Serena, pueden llamarme Serena – iba a continuar, pero sus expresiones me detuvieron – ¿sucede algo?

Ellas se miraron y Zetsuna dio un paso adelante – mi señorita, nosotras… no, no podemos, el señor podría mandar colgarnos por ello – sonreí tristemente, Darien era un monstruo y ellas, siempre sumisas y obedientes, pero eso para mi solo eran tonterías, ellas también son personas y entonces la voz de Darien me recordó que no vivía en un mundo de ensueño.

– Esta bien – les volví a sonreír y salí de la cocina.

Suspire frustrada, solo esto faltaba, camine hasta la sala nuevamente observe el ramo; Darien era tan extraño, no sabia ni que pensar a veces de él, ayer en la noche se porto como un monstruo, un tirano, un sádico, al igual que en la mañana, pero ese ramo allí y el brillo en sus ojos; de verdad ya no sabia que pensar, levante mi mirada y recordé la habitación, algo me decía que ahí se oculta algo, su pasado. Ray… ella sabe algo, así como Luna, no se que culta esta familia, pero lo averiguaría.


	7. Chapter 7

La cena transcurrió con "normalidad", aunque ahora yo no moví ni un solo dedo para servirla, Darien se veía tranquilo, aparentemente, porque con él nunca sabia; lo que si sabia es que pronto descubriría que oculta en esa habitación, ya tenia mi plan en mente, y lo llevaría a cabo mañana, después de que él se fuera tendría todo el día para tratar de abrir esa puerta, y entonces… descubaría que hay detrás de ella, lo que hay dentro de esa habitación, y tal vez con ellos, lo que hay en su pasado.

Subimos juntos las escaleras, las 3 chicas pasarían esta noche en una de las habitaciones, mañana se encargarían de arreglar y acomodar el cuarto que se encuentra en uno de los extremos de la casa, y dormirían allí, eso… seria mejor para mi, en cuanto terminaran sus quehaceres aquí dentro tendría todo el día para mi y para esa puerta.

Darien les indico que dormirían en la habitación junto a la mía, las 3 entraron sin decir nada, yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo pero una mano me impidió entrar a mi habitación.

– Serenity – lo vi acercarse a mi, no distinguía bien sus facciones debido a la poca luz, pero su tono de voz era normal, por lo que no me preocupe mucho – descansa, mañana vendrán Ray y Luna nuevamente – oh si mi boda, la había olvidado, bueno… esto afectaría un poco mis planes; sentí sus labios rozar levemente mi frente antes de que su mano me soltara, escuche sus pasos alejarse y luego su puerta ser abierta, yo por mi parte entre a mi habitación para que ajustar nuevamente mis planes para el día de mañana.

Cambie mi vestido por una camisola, camine lentamente hacia la cama llevando conmigo mi peine, cepille mi cabello mientras pensaba que haría y como llevaría a cabo mi plan, solo espero que ellas lleguen temprano, esta vez tendría que poner mucho de mi parte para acelerar las cosas y así logar que ellas se retiren pronto; si eso haría, y así el resto de la tarde seria mío y de esa puerta.

Me metí dentro de las sabanas, pero no conseguí dormirme enseguida, mi mente aun trabajaba en ese plan, podría decir que mi curiosidad estaba al máximo. Después de no se cuanto tiempo comencé a sentir que mis ojo por fin se cerraban y me abandone al sueño. Desperté un poco agitada, una capa de sudor perlaba mi frente, sabia que había soñado algo pero no recordaba que, me senté lentamente en la cama, dejando descansar mi espalda en la cabecera, aun era de noche o madrugada, no lo sabia con exactitud, me levante y camine a la ventana, recorrí la cortina solo un poco y observe el jardín, bueno no exactamente ya que no veía nada, quería despegar un poco mi mente, veía y no veía cosas, supongo que era por el sueño que no recordaba haber tenido, suspire y regrese a la comodidad de la cama me acurruque nuevamente y esta vez el sueño no tardo tanto en llegar.

Volví a despertar con los débiles rayo del amanecer, me levante y estaba por escoger que ponerme cuando escuche un suave toque en la puerta.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Señorita me permite pasar? – pregunto una voz suave, me desconcerté pero inmediatamente la imagen de las 3 chica llego a mi mente.

– Adelante – frente a mi apareció Zetsuna, me dio una sonrisa tímida antes de acercarse a mi.

– Él señor me ha mandado para ayudarla a vestirse.

Vaya ahora resulta que ni siquiera podría vestirme yo sola. Suspire pesadamente y asentí con mi cabeza, no quería generarle problemas a ella, después de todo solo obedecía ordenes, me senté frente al espejo y pude observar a Zetsuna acomodando la cama y luego la vi rebuscando en el closet, saco un vestido el cual coloco de forma delicada sobre la cama, luego se giro hacia mi.

– ¿Señorita va a tomar su baño?

– Erg… bueno… yo… no, creo que hoy no, será mañana – asintió y camino hasta mi, me ayudo aponerme en pie, como si lo necesitara y me encamino hasta la cama; me ayudo a quitarme el camisón y a ponerme un corsé y el vestido; debo decir que me incomodo un poco el modo en que apretó el corsé, tenia mucho que no lo usaba tan apretado como se supone debe usarse, acomodo el vestido y luego me volvió a guiar hasta el espejo, me sentó frente a este y comenzó a peinar mi cabello, no se cuanto paso, pero el resultado final me dejo sin aliento, había logrado hacer que mi cabello quedara atado en un intrincado moño del cual caían rizos que enmarcaban mi rostro, otro golpe suave se escucho seguido de el anuncio del desayuno servido.

No se como llegue al comedor, pero todo estaba servido y listo, Darien ya se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa, levanto la vista y observe un brillo en sus ojos, se puso en pie, extendió su mano la cual tome un poco reacia y me guio a mi asintió – estas realmente hermosa Serenity– y después de decir esto beso suavemente el dorso de mi mano, sentí una especia de corriente eléctrica recorrerme e inmediatamente retire mi mano – espero que disfrutes los preparativos de la boda el día de hoy, llegare un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, así que no me esperes despierta – oh, creo que eso me beneficiaria mas.

En cuanto terminamos el desayuno me ayudo a ponerme en pie, y me guio a la salida, beso mi frente y me miro detenidamente antes de hablar – te veré mañana, y por favor no hagas nada estúpido Serenity – esto ultimo lo dijo con voz amenazante, de verdad que no lo comprendía, un segundo era todo amor y al siguiente un vil tirano; lo observe caminar hasta el portón, abrirlo y cerrarlo nuevamente; bueno mi día de investigación apenas comenzaba.

Ray y Luna no tardaron mucho en llegar, seguimos con los preparativos de la boda, esta vez estaba mas animada y no precisamente por la boda, aunque ellas así lo pensaron, Michiru nos trajo en té y retiro las tazas cuando terminamos lo relacionado a la boda, cabe aclarar que no conseguí nada de información sobre Darien de ellas, cada vez que mencionaba algo desviaban el tema a otra cosa, esto me motivo aun mas por saber lo que culta en esa habitación, pasado el medio día Ray y Luna se retiraron, dejando muy en claro que vendrían en 2 días para llevarme a la prueba del vestido, todo lo demás ya estaba concretado, solo eso faltaba, se despidieron de manera alegre, lo único que me desconcertó es que Luna me dijera que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacia ¿acaso se me notaba en la cara lo que planeaba? ¿O es que tenía un letrero en mi frente que lo decía? Fuera lo que fuera eso no me impediría mi cometido.

Me encamine a la cocina para ver a las jóvenes, las cuales ya tenían todo listo.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? – pregunto Haruka.

– No, solo venia a ver como iban con la comida y la cena.

– Nos daremos prisa – moví mi cabeza negativamente, mi intención solo era ver como iban y ellas creyendo que lo hacia por que se tardaban; salí de la cocina, no quería darles problemas ni iniciar una discusión, por algo como prepara la cena, así que me senté cómodamente en uno de los sillones, al fin tenia toda la tarde para intentar abrir esa puerta. Me levante del sillón y subí las escaleras, tal vez Darien tuviera la llave allí en su habitación…

Llegue a ella y debo decir que me dio escalofríos, sentí que algo me vigilaba, lo mas seguro es que fuera mi conciencia, camine lentamente hasta uno de los pequeños buros a un lado de la cama abrí el primer cajón, pero lo único que contenía era el vacio, nada, esto mismo paso con el segundo y tercer cajón, me encogí de hombros y me levante para revisar el otro buro, para mi mala suerte este tenia llave, bufe un poco enojada, ¿de verdad todo tenia que ser un secreto en su vida? ¿O todo es para fastidiarme? ¿Qué es tan importante que lo tiene que ocultar? Me levante y me dispuse a seguir buscando, pero una voz me detuvo, sentí que mi alma me abandonaba, cuando pude reaccionar corrí hasta la puerta.

– ¿Mi señorita? – repito Zetsuna.

– Si – por suerte había logrado llegar al inicio de las escaleras antes de que subiera.

– ¿No se le ofrece nada?

– No – dije lo mas inocente que pude, y es que aun me sentía temblorosa y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

– Estaremos afuera arreglando nuestro cuarto, si se le ofrece algo solo llámenos – hizo una inclinación y se retiro, yo por mi parte me recargue en la pared, un poco insegura porque no sabia si mis piernas me aguantaría mas, sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina, el miedo de ser descubierta aun seguía presente. Una vez me recuperada me encamine de nuevo a la habitación de Darien, esa vez mi objetivo fue su closet, el cual realmente no tenia nada interesante, solo había ropa y mas ropa, trate de dejarla tal y como estaba no queriendo delatarme, me encamine a una comoda en la esquina, esta por suerte no tenia llave, del primer cajón al tercero vacios, eso me frustro, con el cuarto tuve mas suerte había ropa pero nada mas, el quinto igual, pero el sexto… descubrí al fondo del cajón una pequeña bolsa de cuero, las saque con cuidado, tratando de no alterar nada; pequeña, delgada y vieja la describen perfectamente, pero su contenido… en ella había una foto algo vieja, de unos 15 años o tal vez, en ella estaban retratadas 3 personas; una mujer con un niño en brazos y detrás de ellos un hombre muy parecido a Darien, pero sabia que no era él, puesto que este hombre usaba bigote, puse mas atención al niño se veía muy alegre y feliz, la mujer se veía radiante, y entonces preste atención al fondo, primero al árbol, el columpio, lo que parecía ser un pequeño estanque y… la casa; esta casa.

… recuerdo que siempre ha sido así, aunque mi Jededite y Kunsite dicen que cuando tenia como 8 años era un niño muy alegre y feliz, pero después de lo que paso todo cambio.

– ¿De lo que paso? – pregunte.

– Ups… creo que… olvida lo que te dije, si se entera me mata…

Ella debía ser su madre y él su padre… pero entonces esto significa que ellos murieron y… la pequeña bolsa resbalo de mi mano y cayo al suelo, no le hubiera prestado mas atención de no ser por el sonido metálico que salió de ella, la levante e incline, una llave salió de ella, cayendo a mi palma, ¿podría esa llave ser…? Guarde la foto de manera apresurada, me levante y corrí a la puerta, nuevamente escuchaba mi corazón latir a mil por hora, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Darien, todo estaba en calma; observe el pasillo que ahora me parecía interminable, camine lentamente a esa puerta, mi mano se acerco a la cerradura, no había notado que temblaba hasta que trate de introducir la punta de la llave en la cerradura, ¿y si no habría? ¿Y si era de otra cosa? Bueno… no tenia nada que perder, inhale profundamente un par de veces para tratar de calmarme, cuando me sentí mas relajada levante mi mano nuevamente y de forma determinada lleve la llave a la cerradura, no se si era mi imaginación o que pero estoy segura que fui capaz de escuchar el deslizar de la llave, seguida de un clic cuando la gire, indicando así que la puerta estaba abierta.

Mi corazón nuevamente se acelero lo escuchaba palpitar en mis oídos con mayor fuerza, retire la llave y la sostuve con fuerza dentro mi palma, no quería perderla, lentamente abrí la puerta, no sabia lo que encontraría al otro lado, cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente, sabia que la puerta estaba casi completamente abierta frente a mi, pero no estaba segura de querer mirar, mi mente giraba con millones de respuestas a lo que podría encontrarme, una parte de mi me decía que era ahora o nunca, así que abrí mis ojos lentamente frente a mi había oscuridad, no veía nada, la poca luz que se colaba no permitía ver nada de lo que ocultaba esta habitación, me adentre lentamente abriendo mas la puerta, pero aun así mis ojos seguían sin ver nada, ¿Cómo se supone que descubriría lo que oculta si no puedo ver nada? Intente abrir la puerta mas pero algo me lo impedía, así que me adentre mas, un olor a humedad inundo mi nariz, no era del todo desagradable pero tampoco placentero.

Seguí avanzando con pasos cortos y lentos, la mano que había abierto la puerta aun seguía aferrada a ella, no quería soltarme, la puerta era lo único que sabia que estaba ahí, mi otra mano extendida al frente me guiaba en la oscuridad, mi corazón ahora parecía querer salir de mi pecho, estoy segura que parecía un zumbido de lo rápido que iba; sentí una ligera capa de sudor comenzar a correr por mi frente y manos, un escalofrió me recorrió desde la punta de la cabeza a la punta de mis pies, debo decir que tenia miedo, miedo de encontrarme lo que sea que se encontrara aquí, pero mi curiosidad me superaba.

Llego en momento en que mi mano aferrada a la puerta ya no me permitió avanzar, tendría que soltarla si quería seguir mi avance, pero no quería, me debatí internamente, mi curiosidad y mi miedo peleaban ninguno quería dejar ganar al otro, tal vez no tuviera nunca una mejor oportunidad para saber que había aquí, tenia que hacerlo – tengo que hacerlo – me dije y mi voz sonó estrangulada, pero eso me dio el valor suficiente para soltar la puerta, que para mi desagracia se cerro un poco, privándome de la poca luz que se colaba, me quede quieta, puesto que no veía nada, de hecho no sabia si tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados, sentí correr una gota de sudor por mi frente y legar a mi ojo derecho, comencé a parpadear para alejarla de mi ojo, lo que a su vez me permitió adaptarme un poco a la casi completa oscuridad, distinguí alguna formas o mas bien no formas o lo que fueran, reemprendí mi avance, lento; sentí que me acercaba a algo, estire mis dedos y si, en efecto rozaron algo, no sabia que, así que di otro pequeño paso y con el mi mano choco con algo de madera, la otra mano que aun conservaba a mi espalda se movió hacia esta que apretaba la madera, con ambas recorrí lo que sea que fuera eso, no le encontraba forma, así que decidí cambiar el rumbo, la mano libre comenzó a descender, pero se topo con el vacio, moví la otra, pero en vez de toparse con vacio, se topo con otro pedazo de madera; al querer llevar mi otra mano a ese pedazo de madera se topo con un impedimento, mas madera, nuevamente en mi mente trate de darle forma, deje que mis manos vagaran mas y se siguieron topando con maderas, para ser mas precisa palos de madera verticales, así que… uno horizontal y verticales… podría ser una cuna; levante mis manos nuevamente para comprobarlo y efectivamente al seguir el contorno me tope con la cabecera de la cuna, por lo que mis dedos captaron era una cuna muy linda, con hermosos tallados, debió ser muy cara.

Estaba por continuar con mi exploración, pero el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada me regreso a mi realidad, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado; debía salir de aquí ahora, me di la vuelta y pude distinguir el contorno de la puerta por la luz del exterior, camine un poco apresurada, sabiendo que podrían descubrirme, solo estaba a unos pasos, casi podía tocar la puerta, estire mi mano para alcanzarla, pero algo me golpeo la pierna haciendo que cayera, instintivamente lleve mis manos al frente para evitar golpearme la cara, me mordí la parte inferior de mi labio para evitar quejarme del dolor que sabría llegaría en unos segundos, para mi suerte el golpe fue amortiguado por lo que sentí como una alfombra, pero eso no evito que mis dientes perforaran la piel de mi labio, el olor a sal y oxido inundo mis fosas nasales, pero en este momento no tenia tiempo para desmayarme por ello, me levante casi revotando no importándome también el dolor de la pierna, alcance el pomo de la puerta y lo abrí, cerré lo mas lento y silenciosamente posible que pude y prácticamente volé a la habitación de Darien, tenia que devolver la llave a su lugar, me deje caer sin cuidado alguno frente a la comoda, abrí el cajón, y avente la llave dentro de la bolsita de piel, luego la oculte debajo de la ropa y como resorte me puse en pie nuevamente, pero la puerta abriéndose me dejo paralizada. La figura de Darien estaba frente a mí.


	8. Chapter 8

Me quede helada al ver a Darien entrar a su habitación y yo dentro de ella, sabia que en cuestión de segundos me enfrentaría a su furia, podría verla en sus ojos, los cuales se habían hecho casi negros, me prepare para lo que viniera, palabras, golpes, lo que fuera, al fin yo misma me lo había buscado, aun sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente, mi respiración entrecortada era el único sonido exterior que escuchaba, ya que también escuchaba el latir de mi corazón pero no creo que el fuera capaz de escucharlo.

Lo vi avanzar paso a paso hasta mi, su cuerpo completamente tenso, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, su ceño fruncido, levanto una mano hecha puño, me golpearía, podía verlo en sus ojos, desvié la mirada a su puño, sus nudillos se veían blancos, temblaba, levante la mirada pero sus ojos ya no eran negros, eran azules nuevamente.

Acorto la distancia que nos separaba cerré los ojos, esperando lo que viniera, esperando su golpe, pero me sorprendió sentir su palma que hasta hace unos segundos era un puño tomar mi mentón y levantarlo delicadamente, sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo pero no supe como identificarlo; abrí mis ojos, su expresión ahora era totalmente diferente a la de hace unos segundos, ¿Qué había pasado? Su otra mano se acerco a mi labio.

– Que sucedió Serenity – su voz era suave y "dulce", bueno eso último no estaba segura y además no sabía a que se refería.

– Yo… – que debía contestarle, realmente no tenia idea de a que se refería, sentí uno de sus dedos recorrer el contorno de mis labios y una ligera punzada con un cosquilleo cruzo por ellos, no pude evitar quejarme y tratar de alejarme.

– Esto – levanto su dedo cubierto de un liquido rojo, un liquido que olía a oxido y sal; sangre, mi sangre para ser mas precisa.

– Me caí – respondí antes de comenzar a respirar por la boca; me había olvidado de eso, pero ahora que me lo había recordado comencé a sentir los efectos que el olor de la sangre tiene sobre mi, ahora me daba cuenta que el labio me punzaba con cada inhalada y exhalada que ejercía.

– ¿Te caíste, y como es que tienes sangre en el labio? – sus cejas se levantaron, su rostro reflejaba curiosidad, algo que hasta ahora no había presenciado departe de él.

– Tropecé, y me mordí al caer – dolió, sentí punzadas con cada letra.

– Y se puede saber que haces en mi habitación – esta vez no era una pregunta, y su voz estaba un poco irritada, mi mente empezó a trabajar, tenia que responderle, pero que, no quería delatarme y enfadarlo, así que aguantando las punzadas que sabría vendrían respondí.

– Era la habitación mas cercana con baño – entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos, no sabia si detectaría la mentira en mi voz o en mi rostro, luego sin que me lo esperara le llevo hasta su baño, sin decirme nada me sentó en un pequeño banco, se giro y rebusco en la pequeña gaveta de la esquina, se dio la vuelta, en su mano derecha tenia una pequeña botella de alcohol y en la otra un pedazo de algodón.

Se arrodillo frente a mi, su ceño estaba fruncido pero no por el enojo, dejo el algodón sobre mis manos que reposaban en mis piernas, abrió la botella, tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo empapo con alcohol, capte el olor del alcohol en mi garganta al inhalar, me molesto un poco.

– Seria mejor si respiras por la nariz – oh no, no podía, negué lentamente – por que no – su tono fue mas de exigencia que de pregunta.

– Me marea el olor de la sangre – respondí rápidamente.

– La sangre no huele – una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

– Claro que si, huele a oxido y sal, ou – casi le grite, logrando así que la herida se abriera; como podía decir eso, claro que la sangre tiene olor ¿como podía decir que no olía?

– Lo que digas – su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo, su mano izquierda me levanto un poco el mentón – te va a arder un poco – sentí nuevamente ese cosquilleo y luego un ardor, jadee, no pude evitarlo, ardía demasiado; no, era peor, dolía y ardía, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y desbordarse, aunque era delicado limpiando la herida el ardor era mucho peor.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sabia que ahora sentía mi labio enorme como si estuviera muy hinchado, ya no me ardía ni nada, Darien seguía pasando suavemente el algodón, su rostro se veía pacifico, pero concentrado, las lagrimas ya no fluían, puesto que ya no había motivo, por mi parte no pudiendo hacer otra cosa me dedique a observarlo; era atractivo, mucho, un hombre muy guapo, su rostro un poco alargado, sus rasgos varoniles y fuertes, su cejas gruesas pero no en exceso, del mismo color que su cabello; su cabello, de ese extraño color negro, no le había prestado atención antes pero ahora notaba que no lo llevaba peinado, regrese a sus ojos, azules como el mar fijos en su tarea, y un así ahora se veían llenos de paz, pero también pude nota un poco de nostalgia; descendí y me tope con su nariz, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, adecuada para su rostro, y luego sus labios, rojos y perfectos, se veían tan suaves tan…

– Listo – parpadee un par de veces para salir de mi ensoñación, ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por que pensé así de él? Lo observe cerrar la botella de alcohol, levantarse y colocarla en su lugar, luego recogió todo el algodón sucio y lo deposito en la basura.

– Gra… – no me dejo terminar.

– No hables o la herida se abrirá de nuevo – asentí con la cabeza – vamos – me ofreció su brazo y lo tome, me guio lentamente a la puerta, antes de salir mire sobre mi hombro, puesto que aun después de este pequeño susto mi curiosidad aun no estaba saciada, y no me detendría hasta averiguar que escondía en su pasado.

Bajamos las escaleras juntos, me guio a la sala – siéntate – su tono había vuelto a ser el habitual, frio y duro – Zetsuna – llamo a la joven, la cual apareció unos segundos después.

– Señor – respondió apareciendo con una pequeña caja en las manos e inclinando la cabeza, al verme podía ver que su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

– Saldré un par de horas mas, cuando regrese espero la cena en el comedor – se acerco a ella y tomo la pequeña caja.

– Si señor.

– Serenity sufrió un pequeño accidente, no puede hablar, así que no quiero que la molesten, puedes retirarte.

– Si señor – volvió a responder rápidamente, cabeceo un poco y se retiro, pobre, sentí lastima por ella, no me gustaba que se portaran así, después de todo ella también es una persona como yo, la vida era dura con ellas como lo era conmigo también...

– Serenity ya escuchaste, no quiero que hables o la herida no sanara, quiero que te quedes aquí, cuando regrese comerás no antes entendido – su mirada era un poco dura, y el tono de su voz demandante, así que no me quedo de otra mas que asentir, en parte tenia razón, si quería que cicatrizara tenia que mantener mi labio inmóvil.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, suspire un poca frustrada, mi cabeza estaba un poco revuelta por todo lo sucedido, mi curiosidad había aumentado exponencialmente con lo que acabada de descubrir en esa habitación; hasta donde yo sabia el nunca había estado casado, pero entonces… ¿a quien pertenece esa cuna? ¿Será de él? Pero si es así ¿Por qué la guarda? Y la foto… algo debió haber pasado con sus padres, puesto que sabía que Luna no era su madre, esto cada vez se ponía más misterioso, pero lo resolvería.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, lentos para mi mala fortuna, tenia ganas de regresar y terminar mi exploración, ¿pero… y si Darien regresaba antes como lo había hecho hace rato? No ya suficiente me había ganado con esa caída, le golpe y el labio roto, tendría que hacer mi exploración otro día, por lo pronto contaba con un dato importante, ahora sabia que esa habitación se encontraba en competa oscuridad, por lo que para la próxima llevaría una la pequeña lámpara.

Después de todas esas emociones y la calma que ahora me rodeaba me sumieron en el sueño, no se cuento tiempo dormí, trate de despertar al sentir que tocaban suavemente mi hombro, escuchaba algo pero no sabia que era, la pesadez de sueño no me lo permitía, el movimiento en mi hombro se incremento así como el volumen de los sonidos y pude distinguir la palabra "señorita", así que decidí abrir mis ojos, pero los sentía pesados, luche contra esa pesadez y cuando los pude abrir observe frente a mi el rostro de Michiru.

– Lamento despertarla señorita, pero la cena ya se va servir – la cena tan pronto, mire la ventana y observe los últimos rayos de luz desaparecer en el horizonte, me levante lentamente desperezándome y sentí un tirón en mi pierna, lo que confirmaba que mañana tendría un enorme moretón; trate de sonreírle a Michiru pero sentí la piel de mi labio protestar así que la detuve, me sentí un poco mal, pero que podía hacer.

Camine en silencio con Michiru detrás de mi, en el comedor Zetsuna y Haruka le daban los últimos toques a todo, tome asiento en mi lugar, estaba a punto de preguntar por Darien cuando escuche una puerta ser abierta y luego cerrada, seguida por unos pasos, Darien apareció en la entrada del comedor, camino lentamente hacia mi yo lo mire expectante, pues no veía emoción alguna en su rostro – veo que esta mejor – levanto su mano y paso suavemente uno de sus dedos por mi labio, apenas y lo sentí fue como si el viento me acariciara pero nuevamente el cosquilleo me recorrió completa – quiero que tengas cuidado Serenity – sin decir mas se alejo y tomo asiento, Zetsuna y Haruka se apresuraron a servir la cena.

Todo transcurrió en calma, yo por mi parte comía lentamente y con mucho cuidado, puesto que no quería que mi labio se abriera nuevamente, cuando termine Haruka levanto mi plato y se retiro; en el comedor solo estábamos Darien y yo, sabia que me miraba pues podía sentir sus ojos puestos en mi, me sentía incomoda, ¿acaso sospechaba algo? Espero que no, escuche su silla ser recorrida y luego sus pasos acercarse a mi.

– Serenity vamos a la sala, necesito que hablemos de la boda – genial lo que faltaba, que me recordara "eso".

Esta vez para mala fortuna mía se sentó a mi lado, no me gustaba sentía que en cualquier momento podría descubrir que le había mentido y entonces, su furia se desataría, concentre mi mirada en las rosas, sabia que era tonto evadirlo pero tenia miedo de verlo a los ojos, lo sentí removerse a mi lado y sin que supiera como tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

– Se que la forma en que te pedí que fueras mi esposa no fue la mejor manera, pero no quiero que sigan hablando mal de ti – sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre el dorso de mi mano, ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Me gire para mirarlo, sus ojos parecían sinceros.

– En…

Y nuevamente no me dejo continuar – yo quería… yo… – dudo, y eso me sorprendió, este Darien era nuevo para mi, en el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí nunca se había comportado así – yo no quiero que hablen mal de mi esposa – su expresión cambio en cuestión de segundos, claro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, otra vez volvía a ser el de siempre – eres mía Serenity y si hablan mal de ti me afecta – vaya que buen consuelo, soltó mi mano y se levanto, lo observe, se detuvo frente a la ventana.

Estuvo cayado por algunos minutos antes de continuar.

– Me encontré a Luna hoy y me dijo que solo falta la prueba del vestido, mañana te llevare con ella, solo espero que sepas comportarte, no creo que tenga que recordarte que no debes hacer o decir nada estúpido ¿o si? – se giro para mirarme, sus ojos se veían negros, no me quedo otra mas que asentir, y tragarme mi orgullo nuevamente.

Estos eran los momentos donde lo odiaba, si tan solo siempre fuera como cuando curo mi labio, pero no, siempre todo lo tiene que terminar de esta forma, exigiendo y ordenando.

– Bueno creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir – se acerco a mi tendiéndome su mano, dude unos segundos, pero resignada tome su mano, mas valía no tentar mi suerte, ya lo había hecho mucho el día de hoy – Zetsuna, Haruka, Michiru – llamo a las jóvenes, que aparecieron casi inmediatamente – en cuanto terminen con la cocina, esperen junto a la puerta, bajare en media hora para que se pueden retirar a su cuarto – sin mas, no esperando la respuesta de ninguna de ellas me guio escaleras arriba.

Una vez en el pasillo me guio lentamente y en silencio hasta la entrada de mi habitación, abrió la puerta por mi, se alejo un poco de mi pero sin soltar mi mano – Serenity.

– Si – le respondo pero me rehusé a mirarlo.

– Mírame – casi me ordeno, así que levante mi rostro para mirarlo tal y como me había pedido, sus ojos volvían a ser azules y reflejaban calma y ese sentimiento que no podía identificar – descansa – susurro con voz suave y aterciopelada, luego sin permitirme reaccionar se acerco a mi y rozo sus labios con los míos, después dio media vuelta y entro a su habitación, dejándome parada a la entrada de la mía.


	9. Chapter 9

No pude conciliar el sueño rápidamente como esperaba, los recuerdos del día giraban una y otra vez por mi cabeza, primero esa habitación, luego Darien y su forma de actuar; me desconcertaba completamente, tengo el presentimiento de que su actitud no es otra cosa mas que resultado de su pasado, pasado del cual tendría una oportunidad de saber por la mañana, sabia que de Luna no obtendría nada, pero Ray… seguro ella podría decirme algunos cosas, solo tendría que saber como plantear las preguntas.

La mañana llego rápidamente, Zetsuna entro a mi habitación, me dio una tímida sonrisa y me ayudo con el corsé y el vestido, una vez estuve arreglada bajamos juntas al comedor, donde Michiru y Haruka ya tenían listo y en su lugar todo, los pasos de Darien al bajar la escalera me indicaron que en un par de minutos estaría sentado aquí.

El desayuno fue silencioso, solo interrumpido por el tintineo de la vajilla, Darien se veía relativamente relajado, así que esperaba que no hubiera cambio de planes de ultimo minuto o que se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa.

– Serenity en cuanto termines te espero en la entrada de la casa para partir – sin decir mas se levanto y salió del comedor, aun me faltaba terminar mi jugo y una tostada así que me apure, no quería hacerlo esperar y alterar su aparentemente tranquilo estado de animo.

Me levante de mi lugar y me despedí de las 3 chicas antes de encaminarme hacia mi habitación para refrescarme un poco, después baje y camine a la entrada donde Darien esperaba pacientemente, escuche un suspiro de su parte pero no supe identificar que clase de suspiro era, aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención, se giro y sin decir nada me ofreció su brazo, el cual tome, abrió la puerta, y caminamos lentamente hasta el portón, el cual ya estaba abierto y fuera nos esperaba un carruaje, nuevamente me ayudo a subir y cada quien tomo lugares opuestos dentro.

Observe el paisaje mientras el carruaje lo recorría, la poca luz del sol que se filtraba entre las nubes le daba un aspecto agradaba a la vista, lo único que no me gustaba es que no veía ninguna otra casa cerca, campos llenos de sembradíos era lo único que veía, ni siquiera había personas, aunque… bueno aun faltaba para la época de cosecha, así que tal vez eso lo explique.

Después de lo que me pareció una hora llegamos a la hermosa mansión donde fue la presentación de la "alegre" noticia de nuestra próxima boda, debo reconocer que la vez anterior no pude apreciar su belleza, pero esta vez la luz me lo permitió; la hermosa mansión blanca, se alzaba en contraste con la verde naturaleza que la rodea, 2 pequeños estanques a ambos lados complementaban la entrada, los hermosos rosales me robaron el aliento, parecían tan… irreales, de no ser por Darien me hubiera quedado admirando la belleza del lugar.

Me ofreció su mano, dude por unos instantes antes de darle la mía, y de nuevo esa corriente paso de mi mano al resto de mi cuerpo, no estoy segura si él la sintió también, ya que por un instante su mirada y su expresión fueron de asombro.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la entrada de la mansión, esta vez pude observar todo a mi alrededor mas detenidamente, debo reconocer que quien haya decorado todo tiene un gusto exquisito pero sencillo, la pequeña Hotaru nos guio a la sala; me deje guiar por Darien por lo que terminamos sentados en el sillón de 2 plazas, me sentía extraña y un poco incomoda al estar a su lado, ya que aun no soltaba mi mano, no se si era para aparentar o que, pero decidí mejor quedarme cayada y observar a mi alrededor.

Unos pasos apresurados me hicieron regresar la mirada al frente y pude observar a Ray correr hacia nosotros, mas precisamente hacia mí; en un segundo ya me encontraba de pie rodeada por sus brazos.

– ¡Oh Serena! No sabes lo emocionada que estoy, en solo queda 1 día y horas para tu boda, debes estar muy nerviosa no es así – se separo de mi y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se dirigió a Darien – y tu – entrecerró los ojos – no deberías estar aquí, solo tenias que traerla.

Darien solo la miro fijamente, de hecho me parecía un poco sorprendido.

– A Luna no le va a agradar nada que te quedes, lo sabes Darien.

– Por que no habría de agradarle que me quede – casi le exigió, pero Ray no se dejo intimidar.

– Por…

– Es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la Boda Darien – Luna apareció en la entrada de la sala, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos se instalo en sus labios – anda no seas así, la cuidaremos – se acerco a él y le palmeo el brazo, Darien asintió y luego se giro hacia mi y sin que me lo esperara tomo mi mentón y deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

– Vendré por ti en la noche – pude apreciar la clara advertencia en sus ojos os cuales se habían oscurecido considerablemente, así que solo asentí y luego le sonreí débilmente, lo observe darse la vuelta y despedirse de manera rápida de Luna y Ray antes de salir de la sala, en verdad me confundía.

– Serena – escuche la voz de Ray llamarme, pero aun me encontraba divagando en mi cabeza sobre su comportamiento – Serena – esta vez hice caso y me gire hacia ella, pero me sorprendió ver que su expresión era de preocupación – ¿que te paso en… el labio? – pregunto algo recelosa.

Casi de forma instintiva lleve mi mano a mi labio, y ahora que recordaba… también tendría que explicar el enorme moretón de mi pierna – yo… bueno ayer me caí.

– ¿Te caíste? – me pregunto algo incrédula, Luna se acerco a mi y me levanto el rostro, solo esperaba que no adivinara que eso no era todo.

– Si, me tropecé y al caer me mordí el labio – respondí algo apresurada, no me gustaba que me interrogaran, y mucho menos que 2 personas lo hicieran a la vez, bueno Luna no había dicho nada… aun.

– Habrá que hacer algo para cubrir la herida, no creo que requiera mucho Ray – sonrió cálidamente y soltó mi rostro, aunque la vi dudar por unos segundos – bueno vamos – se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida de la habitación, mientras yo era prácticamente arrastrada por Ray, pasamos por el recibidor y llegamos a las escaleras, de ahí a la planta alta, Ray y Luna me llevaron a la habitación del fondo, por el camino pude apreciar que este no era el único pasillo, otro mas atravesaba esta planta, verdaderamente esta casa era enorme.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Ray se puso a revolotear de un lado al otro, mientras Luna me ofrecía una mirada de disculpa, me llevo detrás de un biombo y me entrego una bata – cuando estés lista Serena – suspire y comencé a quietarme el vestido, pero al llegar al corsé tuve problemas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Ray ya estaba detrás de mi desabrochándolo, una vez estuve cubierta solo por la bata y mi ropa interior decidí salir y enfrentarme a lo que siguiera, entre mas rápido, mejor para mi, así podría iniciar con mi investigación.

Debo admitir que el vestido es hermoso, jamás había visto uno tan sencillo y sofisticado, el bordado y el encaje lo hacían verse increíble, casi no hubo que hacer ajustes, solo un par de centímetros en el área de la cintura, así que ahora me encontraba de vuelta detrás del biombo poniéndome mi ropa, Hotaru había entrado hace un par de minutos con el té, así que este era mi momento de empezar con las preguntas.

Platicamos largo rato de cosas en general, yo aun no veía clara mi oportunidad para preguntar, debía ser de manera sutil, sin levantar sospechas, pero antes de eso requería una visita al tocador, Ray me indico el camino, no era difícil, el pasillo que habíamos atravesado me llevaría a el.

Cuando venia de regreso me dedique a observar las diversas pinturas y fotografías colgadas en las paredes, algunas era algo raras, otras de la familia; justo antes de llegar al pasillo me llamo la atención una pintura, los rostros se me hicieron muy conocidos, y pude identificarlos plenamente solo hasta estar frente a la pintura. Eran ellos los padres de Darien, los mismos de la foto, la pintura dejaba apreciar el enorme parecido, podría decir que Darien era una combinación de ambos, el pelo negro de su madre y sus ojos y los rasgos de su padre.

– Darien se parece tanto a ella – la voz de Luna casi me hace saltar del susto – lo siento, no quería asustarte – se disculpo al ver que me llevaba las manos a la altura del pecho.

Me hice a un lado para permitirle colocarse junto a mi frente a la pintura – ¿ella era familiar suyo? – pregunte, ¿acaso Luna tenia algo que ver con los padres de Darien?

– Si, era mi hermana Elizabeth – oh vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, aunque… viendo mas detenidamente a Luna debo reconocer que se parece a Darien – era casi 5 año mas joven que yo, debo confesarte que me sorprendió cuando anuncio que se casaba, yo ya llevaba un par de años casada, pero ella… era tan joven, solo tenia 14 años, pero ya vez nada puede controlar al amor, y se caso con Darien.

– ¿Darien? – no debía sorprenderme que el padre de Darien llevara su mismo nombre, una tradición familiar, yo llevaba el segundo nombre de mi madre.

– Si, en eso se parecen ustedes sabes – se giro hacia mi y me sonrió – él era mayor que ella casi por 10 años, pero se amaban, mis padres estaban complacidos con él, precedía una buena familia debo aclarar, un buen hombre, trabajador, atento, en pocas palabras un caballero; un año después de la boda llego Darien – observe que su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos, y un toque de nostalgia la invadía.

– Era tan feliz, recuerdo que casi grito de alegría cuando supo que estaba esperando a Darien, ella siempre quiso una familia numerosa; pero no le importo que el doctor le advirtiera que era peligroso, debido a su corta edad su embarazo fue alto riesgoso, y había quedado bastante débil, pero aun así lo siguió intentando, sin éxito.

– ¿Perdió algún bebe? – Luna me miro y observe la tristeza en sus ojos, una tristeza profunda, esta vez no solo se debía a los recuerdos, esta tristeza iba más allá.

– Si – sus ojos se empañaron un poco, pero antes de que ocurriera algo cambio de tema, dándolo por finalizado – que tal si mejor regresamos y platicamos de cosas alegres, que el pasado se quede en el pasado.

Me guio de regreso a la habitación, debo reconocer que mi mente comenzó a mezclar la información, esa cuna… y lo que la madre de Darien quería… algo me decía que su muerte tenia algo que ver con ese deseo de tener una familia numerosa, por lo pronto ya contaba con otros datos de su pasado.

Continuamos la plática de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Luna nos dijo que tenia que retirarse para ver como iban los preparativos de la comida, ahora tendría mi oportunidad con Ray.

– Ray, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

– Lo acabas de haber – su sonrisita me hizo sentir cohibida, eso era verdad, le acababa de pregunta algo – bueno dime, que quieres preguntar.

– ¿Tu no eres directamente familiar de Darien cierto?

– Nop, Jededita mi esposo es su primo, así como Mina, ellos son hermanos gemelos.

– ¿Y como es que conoces a Darien? – si ella no era familiar directo, ¿Cómo es que sabia cosas de su pasado?

– Ah… bueno, mis padres y los de mi esposo son amigos de toda la vida, desde pequeña pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, así que… por eso conozco a  
Darien – no se si era mi imaginación o la notaba algo nerviosa.

– ¿Conociste a la madre de Darien?

– Porque mejor no bajamos, o se nos hará tarde para la comida – ni siquiera me dio tiempo a nada mas, ya que me volvió a arrastrar hasta el comedor, si actitud me dejo comprender que ella sabia algo, tendría que tratar de otra forma para que me lo dijera.

La comida paso sin contratiempos y conocí al esposo de Luna, Artemis, ya lo había visto antes en una ocasión; en la pequeña clínica del pueblo, resulto ser una persona muy agradable, Jededita por otro lado se porto algo reservado, por otro lado Mina me miraba constantemente y debo decir que no era nada amigable, ¿acaso la había ofendido en algún momento? No comprendía su mirada dura y rencorosa hacia mí. Kunsite su esposo era lo opuesto a ella, y aunque me hizo sentir incomoda un par de ocasiones por sus comentarios no puedo decir que no me agrado.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos conversando, Mina se había excusado alegando que se sentía algo indispuesta por un dolor de cabeza, Artemis, Jededita y Kunsite se habían retirado al despacho para tratar sus propios asuntos; así que nuevamente me había quedado con Luna Y Ray, esta vez no vi mi oportunidad de preguntar por el pasado de Darien, así que solo me limitaba a contestar cuando me preguntaban por algo directamente, cuando se toco de nuevo el tema de la boda, no pude evitar preguntar algo que me rondaba desde hacia varios días – ¿erg… mi madre esta invitada?

Ray y Luna se miraron algo confundidas.

– Claro, es tu madre, ¿porque no habría de estarlo? – pregunto Luna.

– Bu… bueno, es que yo… no se.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? – esta vez fue Ray.

– Pues… yo – no sabía que contestar, ella prácticamente no había hecho nada para impedir que Darien me alejara de ella, no podía decirles eso – es que… no he hablado con ella.

– ¿No quería que te casaras con Darien? – pregunto Ray acercándose a mi y apoyando una de sus manos en las mis que se retorcían en mi regazo.

– No es eso – piensa Serena, piensa no puedes decirles que ella dejo que Diamante te vendiera a Darien – bueno es que… no se.

Luna y Ray se volvieron a mirar, sentí como pequeñas gotitas de sudor aparecían en mi frente, esto no estaba nada bien.

– Serena, sucede algo – esta vez no fue una pregunta, los ojos de Luna me miraban fijamente y eso hizo que me sintiera más nerviosa.

– No no, solo… es que… no terminamos bien – fue lo único que pude contestarle, y no era un verdadera mentira, ya que ni siquiera sabia como habíamos terminando mi madre y yo, y es que desde que Diamante apareciera en su vida ella se había comenzado a portar distante conmigo.

– Bueno pues la boda puede ser un buen momento para que se reconcilien de nuevo Serena, no es bueno tener mal entendidos con la familia.

– Si – fue lo único que conteste antes de agachar la mirada para ver fijamente mis manos, no quería mirarlas, temía que vieran la mentira en mis ojos o la confirmaran.

– Buenas noches – la voz de Darien sonó suave y musical, en mi fuero interior la agradecí, significaba que por fin me iría y ya no habría interrogatorios sobre mi madre.

– Darien – Luna se levanto y camino hacia el – ya esta todo listo hijo, espero que tu también tengas todo listo.

– Claro – respondió sin mas – pasare a saludar y luego nos retiraremos, Serenity necesita descansar – sin decir mas se dio la vuelta.

– Ese muchacho a veces me desespera – dijo mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa – pero confió en que Serena lo pueda dulcificar – se giro de nuevo hacia mi y me dio una amplia sonrisa sincera, la cual no pude menos que corresponderle.

Darien y yo nos despedimos y nos retiramos, no sin antes aclarar que mañana a medio día estaría de vuelta, parecía que todo en casa de los Chiba había quedado en paz, eso espera yo. El regreso fue silencioso, Darien se veía tranquilo y relajado, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo. Una vez llegamos a casa me acompaño a la entrada de mi habitación y se despidió de mi con un suave beso en la frente y una sonrisa.

Cambie mi ropa con ayuda de Zetsuna que se retiro en cuanto tuve mi bata para dormir puesta, me quede pensando en las cosas que había descubierto hoy, algo me decía que el sueño de Elizabeth era lo que la había llevado a la muerte, pero… ¿y su esposo, que habría pasado con él?, ¿y porque Darien había cambiado? Esas eran un mis preguntas sin resolver, así que por el día de hoy decidí dejarlas para después y me deje arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, aunque me costo algo de trabajo pues comencé a sentir nervios por mi próxima boda obligada.


	10. Chapter 10

Me sentí nerviosa, sabia que tenia que dormir, pero lo único de lo que era capaz de hacer era dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sabia que por la mañana tendría unas enormes ojeras y eso… seria malo, muy claramente Ray me dijo que me quería perfecta, descansada para así lucir radiante el día de mi boda; como si eso de verdad me importara, suspire nuevamente y trate de acomodarme en la cama, tenia que dormir.

Un par de leves golpes en la puerta y la voz de Zetsuna dándome los buenos días me despertaron de mi ligero sueño, apenas y había podido dormir un par de horas, sabia que mi semblante no era el mejor, ya podía visualizar a Ray regañándome, aun seguía sin creer lo cercana que me había hecho de ella, solo unos cuantos días y casi la consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuve; aunque… yo me sentía como la hermana mayor y eso que ella me lleva unos cuantos años mas.

Zetsuna tan amable como siempre me ayudo a vestirme, esta vez me puso un hermoso vestido color vino, una nueva adquisición, que Darien había sido tan amable de comprarme, debía reconocer que su gusto para la ropa es exquisito, pero aun así no me sentía cómoda, no me agradaba que me regalara cosas, me hacia sentir pero de cómo ya me sentía.

– Gracias – le dije de todo corazón a Zetsuna, y es que debo reconocer que en el poco tiempo que llevan aquí (un par de días) ya me había encariñado con ellas, y aunque no me gustaba como se comportaban las entendía, sabia que era el miedo lo que las motivaba a actuar así, tan sumisas y no las culpaba ya que debía reconocer que yo también me comporto así frente a Darien, solo esperaba poder descubrir mas de su pasado y así por lo menos tratar de ablandarlo.

No fue si no hasta que estuve frente a el en el comedor que realmente comencé a sentir nervios, hoy era mi ultimo día como una mujer libre, ya que mañana seria una mujer atada a él, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, me hacia sentir nerviosa.

– En cuanto termines partiremos de regreso a casa de Luna, allá se celebrara la boda, pero antes de eso necesito hablar contigo – eso termino por quebrar mis nervios, su tono había duro había estado presente en cada una de las palabras y aunque su voz fuera tan suave como el terciopelo no pude evitar estremecerme, sabia de que iba su conversación y la verdad es que preferiría ahórramela.

Apenas y probé bocado, sentía mi estoma apretado, lleno de nudos, lo que me dificultaba aun mas el control de mis escasos nervios, solo estaba esperando el sonido de su silla al recorrerse, y sabría que era el momento de firmar mi sentencia. Y al parecer era un adivino o lector de mentes porque se puso en pie enseguida.

– Serenity te espero en mi despacho – apreté los ojos y conté mentalmente los pasos que dio hasta escuchar abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de su despacho, todos mis músculos se contrajeron, no sabia si era de nervios o enojo, inhale profundamente un par de veces antes de ponerme en pie y caminar esos mismos pasos hasta su estudio, golpe la puerta un par de veces y escuche el "pase".

Nunca había estado en su despacho, me sorprendió lo ordenado que lo tenia, pero como el resto de la casa, también era triste y vacio – toma asiento – me indico y pude observarlo dándome la espalda, parado frente a una estantería con innumerables libros, camine casi de forma automática y al intentar sentarme note la rigidez de mis músculos, casi podía escuchar como rechinaban con cada movimiento, no me agradaba que me diera la espalda, puesto que me tomaría por sorpresa cualquier expresión que reflejara su rostro.

Mis manos se aferraron al reposabrazos, tenia la ligera sospecha de que mis uñas dejarían una pequeña marca, Darien seguía inmóvil frente a mi, no me gustaba, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ¿o era mi imaginación?; y justo cuando me empezaba a concentrarme en eso del tiempo él se giro hacia mi, su rostro serio, me miro fijamente, evaluándome, sentí mi respiración acelerarse, no me gustaba que me observara así.

– Solo quiero recordarte Serenity que me perteneces, y que mañana espero que no se te ocurra cometer una estupidez, o te juro que lo pagaras caro – no podía comprender como en cuestión de segundos su rostro se deformaba de la nada a una mascara de completa frialdad y dureza, sus palabras a parte de asustarme me hirieron nuevamente, pues me recordaba que para él solo era una esclava mas, esclava a la que le ponía el nombre de esposa, parpadee para alejar las lagrimas de impotencia y dolor que nuevamente me invadían, no lo dejaría verme derrotada.

– No te preocupes – me detuve al escuchar que mi voz salía forzada – se lo que debo hacer – esta vez las palabras salieron un poco mas fluidas.

– Entonces – se acerco a mi – dime; que es lo que responderás cuando el juez te pregunte si aceptas casarte conmigo – no era una pregunta claro esta, su tono me decía que era una exigencia.

Tome una respiración profunda antes de contestar – le diré que acepto, ¿feliz? – oh si, y lo ultimo no pude evitar que saliera de mis labios, pude ver la rabia cruzar su rostro e instalarse en sus hermosos ojos azules que llamearon por unos instantes.

– No juegues conmigo Serenity, estas advertida – sin esperarme mas, me tomo de la mano y me levanto casi arrastrándome hasta sacarme de su despacho – prepara lo que te vayas a llevar, salimos en unos minutos – y sin mas me cerro la puerta frente a la cara, mi rabia exploto con eso y las lagrimas que había luchado por retener se derramaron nuevamente, prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, me sentía humillada y el simple hecho de que me vieran lo empeoraría, me desahogue contra la almohada para amortiguar mi llanto, volví a maldecir el día que mi papá murió, luego el día que Diamante entro a nuestras vidas, y el día que mi madre dejo que ese monstruo me alejara de su lado.

Después de desahogarme baje las escaleras, levante mi frente, tratando de levantar con ello mi dignidad, Darien esperaba en la puerta, ni siquiera me miro, movió su brazo y lo tome, no le daría mas motivos para insultarme.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, mantuve mi vista alejada de él, puesto que sabía que me derrumbaría si lo miraba. Luna y Ray me recibieron muy entusiasmadas, despidieron a Darien asegurándole que me vería mañana en la ceremonia, como era de esperarse Ray se molesto por la ojeras que ahora tenia bajo mis ojos, pero Luna la tranquilizo diciéndole que con un poco de maquillaje seria mas que suficiente.

El resto del día lo pase relajándome, la sección de embellecimiento y preparación de Ray fue algo tortuoso; trataba de mostrarme alegre para que no desconfiaran y no hicieran preguntas, les hice creer que mi estado de animo se debía a los nervios, así que no insistieron mas, una vez estuve completamente preparada y lista, me dejaron en mi habitación indicándome que debía dormir, pues mañana me esperaba mi gran día.

Me encontraba rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, a la sombra de un árbol, el suave murmullo del agua en el pequeño estanque me hacia sentir relajada, tranquila, podía sentir los débiles rayos del sol posarse en mi piel, me encontraba tan concentrada que el pequeño movimiento en mi vientre me sobresalto.

Una de mis manos se poso rápidamente en el, ahora podía sentir con mayor claridad los movimientos de mi bebe, me sentía feliz y triste a la vez, este bebe era mi esperanza, una risita me hizo levantar la vista.

Mi otro pequeño se acercaba feliz y sonriente, tan hermoso como su padre, por reflejo le sonreí, estire mi mano para que se acercara; se dejo caer a mi lado suavemente, su ojos se posaron en mi vientre antes de levantar la mirada.

– Mami ¿cuando va a llegar mi hermanito? – sus ojos brillaron el océano contra la luz del sol, yo solo pude sonreírle mas.

– Dentro de poco tiempo– fue lo único que pude responderle antes de atraerlo hacia mi; mi pequeño niño.

De pronto el aire comenzó a soplar, el sol se oculto tras las nubes y poco a poco todo se quedo completamente oscuro. Cerré lo ojos y atraje hacia mi a mi pequeño; cuando volvía a abrir mis ojos todo a mi alrededor estaba seco, sin vida y mi pequeño ya no estaba en mis brazos, solo mi vientre seguía ahí, escuche pasos crujiendo al pisar la vegetación muerta del suelo, levante la mirada y me encontré con Darien, su expresión era aterradora instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre, no permitirá que lastimara a mi bebe.

Sentí sus manos tomarme por la cintura y levantarme bruscamente, un dolor me atravesó el vientre y no pude evitar gritar, mis manos continuaron aferrándose a mi vientre, jamás permitirá que lastimara a mi bebe, primero moriría por el antes quede dejar que lo tocara.

– Eres una inútil – su voz fue dura y terrorífica, me sacudió antes de arrojarme violentamente al suelo, la hierba amortiguo la caída, pero eso no impido que el dolor se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo y se concentrara en mi vientre, el cual inesperadamente se cubrió de sangre.

Apenas y pude sofocar el grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta, lleve mis manos a mi frente perlada de sudor, antes de guiarlas a mi vientre; sentí miedo, terror, un sueño, solo fue un sueño. Trate de convencerme a mi misma, no era real, era solo una pesadilla.

Me levante lentamente de la cama, mis piernas temblaban incontrolablemente así como el resto de mi cuerpo, podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, no era real, seguía diciéndome, solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Llegue a la ventana, con manos temblorosas recorrí la esquina de la cortina, afuera todo estaba oscuro, pero sabia que ahí, en algún lugar lejano en esa casa, estaba el árbol y el estanque, un escalofrió me recorrió y nuevas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, solo fue una pesadilla; regrese lentamente a la cama y me acurruque lo mas que pude en el centro, cubriéndome completamente, quería sentirme segura, pero las imágenes me seguían perturbando, y sin saber en que momento, me quede dormida.

De pronto sentí que alguien me movía, me sentía desorientada, los recuerdos de ese sueño un seguían presentes, así que instintivamente cubrí mi plano vientre, solo pude reaccionar hasta que escuche una voz llamarme.

– Serena, Serena – esa voz solo podía pertenecer a alguien, Ray; me relaje notoriamente y no queriendo me incorpore en la cama, hoy seria el inicio de mi condena, mi inevitable final.

Todo paso casi como un borrón, lo mas tedioso fueron los momentos que pase con Ray para dejarme "perfecta", estaba sumamente molesta porque mis ojeras se habían incrementado, casi entra en pánico al verme, suerte que Luna ya estaba ahí, si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Me sentía extraña, como si no fuera yo, y es que cuando me vi en el espejo pensé que veía a una extraña, el vestido ahora me quedaba perfecto, el velo cubría mi rostro el cual solo tenia lo justo de maquillaje para hacer desaparecer mis ojeras y resaltar mis rasgos, los nervios que me habían aquejado algunas horas antes habían desaparecido completamente y la verdad eso me agrado, un peso menos del cual preocuparme.

La hora llego, mi fin se acercaba, esto era inevitable, claro a menos que dijera la verdad, pero no estaba segura de querer enfrentar las consecuencias de eso, y… también estaba eso de que me sentía triste, mi madre estaría ahí afuera, no sabia con que cara la vería, porque… después de todo ¿que podía haber hecho ella para impedir que Darien me alejara de su lado?

Me encontraba en una de las salidas laterales, se suponía que la fiesta seria en el jardín de la parte trasera, así que solo esperaba la indicación de Ray para hacer mi entrada, Artemis el tío de Darien se había ofrecido a entregarme, y lo agradecí, ya que me hubiera sentido algo tonta caminando hacia él, además de que tal vez me quedara a mitad del camino o saliera huyendo, no lo se, pero con Artemis a un lado tendría que llegar.

– Lista – me dijo y tomo suavemente mi mano para acomodarla en su brazo, yo solo asentí, y de ahí en adelante todo paso a mayor velocidad, fui ligeramente consiente de las palabras que Artemis pronuncio al entregarme a Darien y de lo que este respondió; lo mismo paso con todo lo que el juez dijo, solo preste atención hasta que llegamos a la parte que preocupaba a Darien.

– Tu, Serenity Tsukino, ¿aceptas por esposo a Darien Chiba Shields, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza y aceptar todo los hijos que dios les mande? – pregunto el juez, y lo mire antes de posar mi mirada en Darien. Su mirara era dura pero trataba de aparentarla, mire a mi alrededor, la mayoría de las caras, si no es que todas me eran completamente desconocidas, solo una llamo mi atención, la de mi madre. Parecía alegre y triste, la mire fijamente y no pude evitar sonreírle, sentí un ligero apretón en mis manos y regrese mi atención al hombre que tenia frente a mi, su ceño ahora estaba fruncido.

– Serenity – su voz salió suave y aterciopelada, y entones recordé la pregunta del juez.

– Acepto – respondí; mi voz salió un tanto chillona no era la entonación que quería darle, pero… que mas podía esperar, primero el me estaba obligando, segundo, había tantos desconocidos que nos miraba, tercero mi madre y cuarto, no estaba preparara para responder aun.

– Por el poder que el estado de Okinawa me concede, los declaro marido y mujer – vaya y hasta me perdí la aceptación de Darien. Definitivamente no estaba prestando atención pues de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos.


	11. Chapter 11

No podía creer que ya estuviera casada; todo había pasado tan rápido, aun no podía ni asimilarlo, solo cuando sentí sus labios sobre lo míos reaccione, ya no había vuelta atrás las cosas ya están hechas.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, todos pensaron que era por la emoción, pero yo y él sabíamos porque eran. Todos los invitados pasaron uno a uno a felicitarnos y desearnos mucha suerte y prosperidad en nuestro matrimonio, cuando le llego el turno a mi madre sentí que mi respiración se cortaba, no sabia como enfrentarla y ella parecía algo afligida, solo su esposo Diamante parecía feliz.

– Felicidades Darien – le dijo dándole la mano y mirándome.

Darien no le respondió solo asintió y se giro hacia mi madre.

– Serenity, vez como todo fue mejor para ti, no te alegra eso – yo solo pude mirarlo con todo el odio que pude, él era el causante, puesto que me había vendido a Darien, no entendía como podía ser tan descarado y creer que todo lo había hecho por mi bien. Me abrazo y se alejo.

Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no podía controlarlas, y entonces la voz de mi madre llego hasta el fondo de mis oídos – hija – estaba frente a mi, su rostro no era nada feliz como yo esperaba.

– Mamá – sin espera nada mas y sin que siquiera lo pensara mis brazos la rodearon, llore con mas fuerza, ella me abrazo.

– Lo siento, ojala algún día puedas perdonarme – un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta y yo solo pude abrazarla con mas fuerza.

– Mamá – volvía a repetir en apenas un susurro.

Se separo lentamente de mi, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos, delicadamente tal y como recordaba retiro las lagrimas, una sonrisa como las que siempre me daba cada vez que me caía apareció en su rostro y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

– Siento no haber sido la madre que merecer, siento no haber tenido la fuerza para mantenerte a mi lado – susurro, apenas y pude escucharla.

– Oh mamá – una nueva ronda de lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa, Diamante era el culpable, ¿Qué podía haber hecho? ¿Enfrentarse a Darien o enfrentarse a Diamante y resultar golpeada por alguno de los dos? Todo esta mejor así.

Nuestro momento se rompió con la llegada de Ray, mi madre me sonrió nuevamente y se alejo, Ray me guio hasta el interior de la mansión hasta el comedor me llevo hasta el lado de Darien donde tome asintió.

Lo mire, parecía feliz o eso aparentaba, no pide evitar seguir viéndolo, sus ojos parecían brillar, como en… como en ese sueño, donde apenas era un niño, se veía totalmente opuesto a ese hombre de mi pesadilla, lo único idéntico… el rostro, tan perfecto, se giro hacia mi y su sonrisa no desapareció, levanto su mano y suavemente delineo el contorno de mi rostro y mis labios, y se giro para seguir con su conversación.

Todo comenzó a pasar rápidamente para mi de nuevo, debo reconocer que comida estuvo excelente, las hora siguieron pasando, y cuando menos me di cuenta la hora del vals llego, Darien seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa, todo parecía un sueño, pero yo sabia que no lo era, el final de esto llegaría y con el, el mío.

La fiesta llego a su fin, todo se retiraron, Darien me guio a una de las habitaciones superiores de la mansión, no sabia donde estaban los demás, no había visto a Luna o a Ray ni a nadie mas, Darien se había encargado de agradecerles por su asistencia.

La habitación a donde me llevo se encontraba casi en penumbras, solo un par de velas le daba la luz suficiente para permitirnos guiarnos. Los nervios que hasta entonces se había mantenido a raya fluyeron con todo su poder por todo mi cuerpo, no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que me esperaba esta noche, mi madre solo me había dicho muy poco con respecto a lo que pasaba esta noche, se suponía que debía considerarla una noche feliz, porque me entregaría al hombre que amo.

Me guio hacia una enorme cama, sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados, así que no pude evitar estremecerme – Serenity – susurro con voz suave y aterciopelada en mi oído antes de depositar un suave beso – eres mi esposa.

Si, ahora lo era, pero aun así… yo no pude evitar seguir estremeciéndome, esto iba a ser mucho peor que solo un beso, las silenciosas lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

– Te deseo Serenity, siempre lo he hecho – sus manos continuaron su recorrido por mi cuerpo, escuche el suave susurro del cordón del corsé al ser desabrochado. Cuando lo soltó completamente el vestido de deslizo hasta el suelo, me sentí expuesta, pues solo estaba en ropas interiores, nunca nadie me había visto así, salvo mi madre.

Me quede en mi lugar, el miedo ahora reemplazaba a los nervio, las lagrimas continuaban silenciosas; sentí sus labios posarse en mi hombro y hacer un pequeño recorrido desde este hasta mi oído, apreté fuertemente mis dientes para evitar que algún sonido saliera de mi boca, no quería alterar su aparente calma y complicar las cosas.

Lo escuche moverse, y escuche el débil susurro de la ropa al ser removida del cuerpo, mis manos se convirtieron en puños y mis ojos se cerraron impidiendo así que las lágrimas continuaran su camino. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que volví a sentir sus labios, ahora en mi otro hombro – Serenity – murmuro suavemente antes de atraerme hacia él; por primera vez sentí el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus músculos.

Apreté aun mas mis puños, sabia que mañana tendría las marcas de mis uñas en las palmas, pero no me importaba, esta era mi única forma de desahogarme.

Sin que me lo esperara poso sus manos en mi cintura y la recorrió, me empujo suavemente hacia la cama, extendió su mano a mi costado y escuche el otro susurro, el de la colcha que la cubría supongo, y nuevamente sin esperármelo me giro y estampo sus labios con los míos, su beso fue demandante, hambriento, no era como ninguno de los anteriores, y eso… termino por romperme, un sollozo salió desde el fondo de mi garganta, y Darien se detuvo, mis ojos seguían cerrados, no sabia que pasaba, estaba aterrada.

– Tranquila amor – susurro y me recostó en la cama un nuevo sollozo salió, no pude contenerlo, no se como podía llamarme amor y hacer esto – shh – trato de tranquilizarme, sus manos recorrieron el camino que habían dejado mis lagrimas, tan suave como la caricia de una pluma – mírame – su voz suave e hipnótica me hizo abrir lo ojos – eres mía Serenity, esto es lo correcto, no tienes porque estar asustada.

Sus palabras en lugar de reconfortarme me enojaron y humillaron, ¿porque tenía que recordarme que le pertenecía? ¿Acaso su motivo era torturarme? Trate de alejarme, no quería que me tocara.

– Serenity – su tono imperativo se hizo presente logrando así frenarme.

– ¿Por qué? – era lo único que quería saber – ¿Por qué yo? – volví a repetir.

– Siempre te he deseado, desde el primer momento en que te vi, siempre te quise para mi – me respondió fijando sus ojos en los míos y ese sentimiento que no supe identificar apareció nuevamente. Lo observe detenidamente, no podía creer que me hiciera esto, era lo único que le interesaba de mi, poseerme.

Forcejee de nuevo, pero con él sobre mi me resulto casi imposible, las lagrimas regresaron junto con el miedo, yo no quería esto – será mejor que te tranquilices Serenity – lo sentí ejercer mayor presión sobre mi – Serenity – su voz ya no era suave, de nuevo era dura – si no quieres hacer esto por las buenas será por las malas Serenity.

Con una de sus manos todo ambas mías y las coloco por encima de mi cabeza, su cuerpo se acomodo sobre el mío para impedir que me moviera, con su mano libre desgarro mi ropa interior, los largos trozos de tela terminaron en el suelo, los sollozos se incrementaron, puesto que ahora podía sentir con mayor claridad su piel contra la mía.

– ¿Es así como lo quiere Serenity? – pregunto con su voz impregnada de furia y ataco mis labios, trate de girar mi cara pero su mano me lo impidió, este beso fue brusco y demandante, antes de alejarse mordió mi labio inferior y proferí una pequeña queja – si no eres dócil Isabella será peor para ti.

¿Dócil? Como esperaba que lo fuera, si me obligaba a algo que yo no quería – te detesto – le dije entre dientes y forcejee inútilmente de nuevo, él rio y la furia se concentro en sus ojos.

– Me darás lo que quiero, lo quieras o no Serenity, eres mía casi en todas las formas posibles y esta noche lo serás en todas, si no quieres cooperar será peor para ti – lo sentí removerse y acomodarse sobre mi, aferro mis manos entre la suya con mayor fuerza, estaba casi segura que por la mañana tendría un par de marcas.

Me paralice al sentir una presión sobre mi vientre, algo duro, no estaba segura de lo que era, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que mi fin se acercaba, la impotencia y el horror comenzaron a invadirme, su rostro ahora distorsionado por la furia me aterrorizo aun mas. Yo no quería esto, debía ser una pesadilla, mis esfuerzos por liberarme eran inútiles, me sentía atrapada, como si la oscuridad me estuviera absorbiendo.

Darien se inclino y comenzó a besarme el cuello, su mano libre recorrió mi costado, rozo el contorno de mi pecho, yo… solo pude llorar de coraje, impotencia. Sus caricias comenzaron a incrementarse, conforme yo trataba de resistirme, no se lo haría fácil, si esto iba a ser peor para mí, también para él, no me entregaría tan fácil a lo que quisiera, pelearía.

Gruño un par de veces al ver mi renuencia a cooperar, su mano siguió incrementando la presión en mis muñecas, las cuales apenas y sentía sus piernas batallaban con las mías y su cuerpo presionaba el mío para mantenerlo quieto. Sus caricias se fueron haciendo bruscas, apretaba mis pechos con fuerza lo que causaba que me quejara y me removiera mas, me besaba para acallar mis protestas, sabia que jugaba con fuego, pero no me importaba.

La lucha siguió cada vez veía con mas claridad la furia en sus ojos, una furia que solo había visto un día, el día que me informo que me tenia que casar con él, levanto su mano en la cual tenia presas las mías y la azoto contra la pared, grite por el dolor, pero no pareció importarle, sus piernas abrieron bruscamente las mías y las enredo para que no las pudiera mover, su mano libre golpeo mi rostro con fuerza, hacendó girar mi rostro hasta el otro lado, sentí un liquido caliente correr por mi labio y olor a oxido y sal inundo mi nariz, me sentí mareada así que empecé a jalar aire por la boca.

– Te lo advertí Serenity – su voz era un gruñido terrorífico, las lagrimas corrieron nuevamente acompañadas de los sollozos – ERES MÍA – cuando dijo esto sentí como embestía contra mi, y un dolor me atravesó el cuerpo, sentí que me desgarraba por dentro, deje que las lagrimas corrieran libremente y los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto – MÍA, MÍA, MÍA – repitió con cada embestida, y el dolor se incremento.

Un sollozo que no era mío llego hasta mis oídos, aunque no estaba segura, me sentía cansada, adolorida, rota, vacía, sucia… sus envestidas se fueron ralentizando, soltó mis muñecas, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso suavemente – perdóname – escuche suavemente, pero tampoco estuve segura; tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, luego sentí que las levantaba y algo cálido se poso en ellas, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, sentí como me acariciaba y besaba, eran caricias suaves, tiernas y me deje llevar por ellas, escuche un gruñido suave y luego todo se detuvo – Serenity... perdóname – volvía a escuchar, pero el sonido era lejano, sentí mi cuerpo ser girado y aprisionado por dos brazos, mas sollozos se escucharon a lo lejos y luego nada pues la oscuridad me devoro.


	12. Chapter 12

Mis sueño no fueron para nada tranquilos, desde esa fatídica noche, no sabia que aspecto tenia, pero sabia que no debía ser bueno, puesto que Zetsuna, Michiru y Haruka cada día se mostraban mas preocupadas por mi y mi renuencia a comer todo lo que me ofrecían o salir de mi… nuestra habitación, por suerte Darien no había vuelto a tocarme, eso me alegraba un poco y hacia que el vacio que crecía dentro de mi disminuyera solo un poco.

También creo que me ayuda mucho el no verlo durante todo el día, solo lo veía para cenar y desayunar. Apenas y le diría la palabra, los "Si" y los "No" eran mis únicas respuestas a sus preguntas, si requería agregar algo mas solo movía mis hombros; ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Ray o Luna, eso principalmente se debe a que Darien tuvo una discusión con ellas a la mañana siguiente de nuestra noche de bodas…

Me desperté al sentir algo cálido en mi espalada, me sentía desorientada y adolorida, muy adolorida, trate de levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, al bajar la vista observe un par de brazos que me impedían moverme y entonces… como si una puerta se abriera los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invadieron, en mi desesperación por alejarme de él caí de la cama, mis muñecas que estaba un poco resentidas se quejaron mas.

Me arrastre a la esquina de la habitación, no me importaba estar desnuda, lo único que me importaba era alejarme de ese monstruo, no me di cuanta que lloraba hasta que lo vi removerse y levantarse, escuchaba su voz pero no sabia ni me interesaba lo que decía, lo vi acercarse lentamente su expresión era desoladora o eso aparentaba, yo lo único que no quería era que me tocara, así que no me di cuanta que ahora mi llanto eran gritos.

La puerta se abrió y mas voces se unieron a la de Darien; yo lo único que quería era que me dejaran sola, ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? Ray se acerco a mi, con sus manos levantadas, yo… solo pude encogerme en esa esquina, de reojo pude observar a Luna peleando con Darien, el semblante de ambos demostraba su enojo. Ray se quito una chalina que llevaba y me la coloco, seguía sin entender que decía, y luego me abrazo.

El tiempo paso lento para mi, aunque tal vez no fueron mas de un par de minutos y entonces Darien salió de la habitación, me miro y el odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos me asusto aun mas, era esa misma mirada de anoche; trate de alejarme de Ray pero Luna se acerco y también me abrazo, las oía murmurarme cosas, pero seguía sin oírlas.

Pare de gritar cuando sentí que se me desgarraba la garganta, pero mi llanto seguí, tan fuerte como mi adolorida garganta me lo permitía, poco a poco me calme y mi llanto de convirtió en sollozos y luego se detuvo, sentí como me vaciaba lentamente, el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo, el enojo, todo desaprecio.

Las voces de Ray y Luna continuaron siendo susurros lejanos, sentí como me llevaban de un lado al otro de la habitación, primero al baño, luego frente al tocador, donde me pude ver reflejada, mi labio estaba hinchado al igual que mis ojos y mi mejilla, un par de marcas moradas en mi cuello llamaron mi atención pero no lo suficiente para que me concentrara en ellas, Luna tomo mis manos y con suavidad las froto, mi vista se dirigió a ellas; mis muñeca también tenían marcar moradas casi negras y mis palmas… cada una de ellas tenia dibujadas medias lunas pequeñas.

El dolor en mi cuerpo era incomodo pero soportable, solo el dolor de mi alma era el que no soportaba. Una vez vestida y peinada, Ray y Luna me llevaron al comedor, casi todos los Chiba estaba ahí, excepto él, Darien. Todos parecían consternados pero trataban de no aparentarlo, Luna me sentó entre ella y Ray, junto a Luna en la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Artemis, frente a Luna Jededita, junto a él Mina que quedaba frente a mi, su rostro se veía ensombrecido, casi parecía a punto de llorar, Kunsite a su lado la abrazo, él… parecía confundido, las voces seguían sin llegar a mis oídos.

Las sirvientas entraron con la comida y la sirvieron, yo solo me quede contemplando mi plato de sopa, no tenia hambre, solo había una cosa que quería… desaparecer.

Pero eso no fue lo peor que viví ese día

Ray me obligo a comer, eso me enojo, ¿acaso ellos querían seguir torturándome? Yo solo quería desaparecer, morirme, todo mi mundo se había acabado en mi noche de bodas. Solo probé un poco de sopa y pan, me rehusé a comer algo mas, al terminar de comer, Luna me llevo a una habitación al otro lado de la casa, se parecía al despacho en el cual había entrado la ultima vez, pero no lo era, puesto que este tenia una cama pequeña, Luna me recostó en ella y acaricio mi cabello suavemente, adormilándome.

Escuche la puerta ser abierta y cerrada pero no preste mucha atención, sentí el toque de una mano diferente y abrí mis ojos, intente alejarme pero Luna me retuvo, ambos me sonrieron tranquilizándome, Artemis tomo una de mis manos y la examino lentamente; lo vi fruncir el ceño y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, le dijo algo a Luna, y luego ella me ayudo a incorporarme, estábamos por salir cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella aprecio Darien, su semblante era duro y frio, se acerco en unos cuantos pasos a mi, yo trate de alejarme pero me fue imposible, sujeto mi brazo y me arrastro fuera de la habitación.

Mi garganta me volvió a arder por los gritos que salían nuevamente de ella, Darien se giro hacia mí y con su simple mirada me hizo callar – no me provoques Serenity – agrego y continuo prácticamente arrastrándome a la salida, escuche un sollozo y me gire para buscar la fuente, Ray. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba Mina y Kunsite, este último la sujetaba a ella.

– Eres un desgraciado Darien – la escuche gritarle pero él ni se inmuto, la vi forcejear en los brazos de su esposo. Darien siguió caminando abrió la puerta y sin decir nada salió, siguió arrastrándome hasta el carruaje que nos esperaba, prácticamente me lanzo dentro de el y en cuanto al puerta se cerro emprendimos la marcha.

Me acurruque en la esquina opuesta a Darien, mi vista quedo fija en el suelo del carruaje, le miedo, el coraje y el vacio dentro de mi era lo único que tenia. Le tensión entre los 2 se podía sentir, el camino transcurrió en completo silencio. Al llegar a "nuestra" casa el bajo primero y sin decir ninguna palabra tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, yo seguía acurrucada en la esquina mi vista solo llego a la altura de su mano, lentamente me moví a la puerta del carruaje sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado debido a que no me había movido en todo el camino, su mano seguía firme frente a la puerta, me debatí entre tomarla y no.

– No tengo todo el día Serenity – su voz aun seguía con ese matiz de dureza y frialdad, ni querer tenar mas mi suerte, la tome y nuevamente me arrastro hasta el interior de la casa; estaba dispuesta a recluirme yo misma en "mi" habitación, pero su voz me impidió seguir avanzando – a donde vas Serenity – por su tono supe que no era una pregunta.

No supe que contestarle, trate de tragarme el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta dese hace horas, pero me pareció una tarea imposible, hasta mi tercer intento pude deshacerlo y aun así eso no impidió que mi voz saliera pastosa y baja – a m… mi habitación – lo vi levantar una de sus cejas y camino hacia mi.

– Serenity – levanto su mano e instintivamente me encogí – querrás decir nuestra habitación – ignoro mi gesto anterior y rozo suavemente sus dedos en mi mejilla – ordene que pasaran tus pertenencias a mi habitación, de ahora en adelante será tu habitación también.

Eso fue lo que acabo de hacerme sentir vacía y sin esperanza, mi único refugio que podría haber tenido en esta casa me fue negado, obligándome así a vivir con mi infierno personal todos los días, las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente ese día, me sentía tan cansada y débil para tratar de luchar contra él, ¿de que me serviría? Solo avivaría su furia nuevamente, así que me resigne y me recluir en mi misma para tratar de proteger lo poco que me quedaba.

– Mi señora – la voz de Michiru me saco de mis pensamientos, sus grandes ojos me miraban fijamente, trate de ignorar la lastima que brillaba de fondo en ellos, desvió su mirada cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba fijamente también – su almuerzo esta servido – apretó sus manos fuertemente contra su ropa, sabia que ese gesto en ella expresaba su nerviosismo – por favor mi señora, tiene que comer algo – me insistió, pero seguí sin dar indicios de moverme.

La observe darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación; esta era mi rutina y la de ellas, diariamente desde el día que había llegado de nuevo a esta casa. Me levantaba después de pasar la noche atormentada por pesadillas y por el miedo de que Darien volviera a tocarme, me cambiaba y bajaba al comedor para "desayunar", puesto que mi único desayuno eran un par de sorbos de leche o jugo y una o dos mordidas al pan, sentía a Darien mirarme, los primero días no dijo nada, después… solo me decía que tenia que comer mas. Después de que desayunábamos y él salía de la casa yo regresaba a "nuestra" habitación y me sentaba en una silla que había pedido que subieran y ahí me la pasaba todo el día hasta que la cena estaba servida, donde nuevamente solo probaba un par de bocados.

Los días siguieron su curso, pero para mi ya no tenían importancia, últimamente me sentía mas cansada de lo habitual, al mirarme al espejo solo podía ver una sombra, eso era lo que veía, mi piel lucia mas pálida, mis ojos habían perdido completamente su brillo y las ojeras debajo de ellos los ocultaban aun mas; pereciera que fuera una persona completamente diferente.

Me prepare para mi baño, la tina ya se encontraba llena de agua, el vapor que desprendía comenzaba a formar una tenue nube, con ayuda de Haruka me retire el corsé, que últimamente sentía menos apretado, supongo que es por mi nueva forma de comer. El agua estaba agradable sentí como recuperaba el calor en mi cuerpo, me sentía mas relajada y tranquila, trate de olvidarme de todo, pero me era casi imposible. Me vestí con su ayuda nuevamente, y como siempre regrese a mi silla, donde seguí esperando el paso de las horas. Ya nada me motivaba, ni mi curiosidad por saber su pasado.

La hora de la cena llego, baje lentamente las escaleras, hoy mas que otros días me sentía mas cansada y débil, cuando toque el ultimo escalón mi respiración era casi errática, todo a mi alrededor se oscureció por unos instantes, me apoye en la pared para evitar caer, tome un par de respiraciones profundas para tratar de recuperarme pero parecía no funcionar, la oscuridad no disminuyo sino que me arrastro con ella.

Desperté con la sensación de estar recostada sobre algo suave y algo frio sobre mi frente, mis ojos se sentía sumamente pesados, al igual que mi cuerpo, escuchaba murmullos lejanos pero no era capaz de distinguir lo que decían, casi era la misma sensación que esa mañana después de mi noche de bodas; seguí tratando de abrir los ojos sin éxito alguno, así que me concentre en poner la poca energía que aun me quedaba en mis idos. La voz de Artemis me llego débilmente.

– Esta sumamente débil, puede ser… – dijo algo mas pero no supe identificar que.

– No quiero perderlos – esta vez fue la voz de Darien, pero no era esa voz dura y fría, era la voz que había escuchado en nuestra noche de bodas, esa alucinación pidiéndome perdón, no podía ser, él era un monstruo, los monstruos no tenían sentimientos. Trate de moverme nuevamente y un dolor desagradable se extendió por mis extremidades.

– Tranquila Serenity – la voz de Artemis esta vez me llego fuerte y clara, luche con mas fuerza contra la pesadez que me impedía abrir lo ojos y moverme – descansa Serenity, no te levantes – insistió nuevamente Artemis, deje de removerme y trate de abrir lo ojos; después de varios intentos por fin pude abrirlos, la habitación estaba casi completamente oscura, solo una débil luz en la otra esquina la iluminaba, escuche pasos y luego la voz de Darien indicando que me trajeran algo de comida, quise protestar pero no pude encontrar mi voz, la poca fuerza que me quedaba la había ocupado para abrir mis ojos.

Artemis se acerco a mi, sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas y note la diferencia de temperaturas entre nosotros, casi sentía las de él hirviendo, me sonrió, pero su sonrisa era forzada – quiero que descanses Serenity, y quiero que comas, estas muy débil – de nuevo el sonido de pasos acercándose me distrajo, Michiru traía consigo una bandeja.

Artemis me ayudo a sentarme en la cama, le hizo una seña a Michiru que se acerco, tomo un plato y la cuchara – come – casi me ordeno ofreciéndome la cuchara llena de sopa, quise protestar pero la mirada que me dio me lo impidió, no era como la de Darien, esta era suplicante. Después me ofreció un poco de pan y un poco de carne, pero sentía mi estomago pesado – Serenity por favor, estas muy débil – por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver moverse a Darien, la luz no me permitió ver su expresión pero sabia que estaba tenso, su postura era el indicativo de ello.

– Me siento muy llena – mi voz salió como un susurro apenas audible.

– Solo un par de bocados – me sonrió y me ofreció la comida, la acepte no quedándome de otra.

– Sube mas pan y una jarra de chocolate –ordeno Darien, Michiru se retiro para cumplir su mandato y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, Artemis parecía preocupado, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y nuevamente sentí el cambio de temperatura.

– Serenity – me miro con mucha seriedad – quiero que comas, estas muy débil, y eso no es bueno – apretó levemente mis manos y miro a Darien – tienes que… Serena – suavizo su tono – tienes que cuidarlo - ¿cuidarlo? A quien, ¿a Darien?, mi expresión debió indicarle que no había entendido ya que volvió a hablar – tienes que cuidar la vida que crece dentro de ti.

Ahogue un gemido, yo… no podría… mire a Darien y luego a Artemis, debía ser mentira, esto no podía pasarme a mi, no; yo no podía estar embarazada. Mi respiración se volvió errática nuevamente, Artemis volvió a hablarme pero nuevamente no escuchaba, esto no podía pasarme a mi, no, no, debía ser un sueño o una pesadilla.


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado semanas desde que me enterara que estoy embarazada, mi dieta había mejorado considerablemente; después de haber meditado conmigo misma había llegado a la conclusión de que la vida que llevo dentro tiene derecho a vivir, esa pequeña personita, mi hijo, no había decidido venir al mundo por su cuenta; solo de algo estaba completamente segura, jamás dejaría que Darien le tocara un pelo, defendería a mi hijo a toda costa.

Luna, Ray y hasta la misma Mina habían pedido que fuera a la mansión donde personalmente ellas se encargarían que recibiera los cuidados que mi estado requiere, pero Darien se negó rotundamente alegando que en casa tenia lo que necesitara y que además estaba mas cerca del pueblo. Ahora no pasaba tanto tiempo fuera, se quedaba hasta medio día y regresaba a la hora de la comida; nuestra relación no había cambiado mucho, no nos dirigíamos la palabra más que para lo estrictamente indispensable.

Las pesadillas seguían atormentándome cada noche, ya no solo era sobre mi noche de bodas, ahora también se mezclaba con la que tuve entes de mi boda; esa donde me veía embarazada y luego Darien venia y me lastimaba a mi y al bebe. Siempre despertaba sobresaltada y me llevaba mi mano en puño hacia mi boca para ahogar mi grito, al principio Darien trato de acercase a mi, pero no se si era mi expresión o que pero nunca paso mas allá de una mirada y sus palabras de que continuara durmiendo.

Hoy como todos los días me había vuelto a despertar con esa pesadilla, la había sentido tan real, un dolor en mi vientre y sangre manchando mi vestido, lleve mis manos hacia esa zona, todo parecía estar normal, ya no había dolor, pero… tenia una extraña sensación, suspire mas tranquila, volví a recostarme para tratar de dormir y algo llamo mi atención, luz, se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, voltee y comprobé que el otro lado de la cama se encontraba vacio, Darien no estaba aquí.

Me levante lentamente procurando no hacer ruido, camine hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente, chirrió un poco lo que me asusto, pues con tanto silencio temía que Darien escuchara; la luz provenía de la habitación que tenia prohibida, mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente al observar un poco del contenido de la habitación, esto gracias a que la puerta se encontraba totalmente abierta. Mi curiosidad me domino y me encamine hacia ese lugar.

Escuche susurros, me fue imposible identificar si era Darien el que hablaba u otra persona, cada paso que daba hacia que mi corazón se acelerara aun mas, mi lado racional me decía que diera media vuelta y regresara a la cama e intentara dormir, pero mi otra parte… me incitaba a continuar y averiguar el pasado de mi esposo.

-Se que no he hecho lo correcto – escuche la voz de Darien, era una voz suave, aterciopelada – me odia lo se – trate de agudizar mi oído para saber si platicaba con alguien, pero no fui capaz de identificar otra voz – no se como hacer que las cosas sean diferentes – de nuevo una pausa – no se como hacerlo – esta vez su voz se hizo mas baja y suave. Ahora me encontraba casi pegada a la puerta, mis ojos vagaron por el interior de la habitación, una habitación con un delicado tapiz rosado.

Me concentre en observar y deje de lado la extraña conversación de Darien; por el ángulo de la puerta pude observar solo un pedazo de la habitación; observe la parte final de la cuna, una parte de la ventana y un par de muebles, todos en color blanco, me imagine que Darien estaría del otro lado, quería abrir la puerta pero… eso seguramente me traería problemas, así que solo me concentre en lo que podía ver. Las imágenes de mi pesadilla acudieron intermitentemente a mi cabeza; la madre de Darien embarazada, también las palabras de Luna y… lo que veía en esta habitación. Podría ser…

El sonido de movimiento me saco de mis pensamientos, había olvidado la presencia de Darien, me di la vuelta y regrese lo mas rápido y silencioso que pude a la habitación, no quería problema con Darien y menos ahora, mi corazón latía tan deprisa que creía que se me saldría del pecho, me metí debajo de las cobijas y me tape, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió la luz de la vela que llevaba inundo la habitación, luego sentí el movimiento de la cama, me acurruque mas en la cama y apreté los ojos.

– Serena – susurro Darien y sentí como un mechón de mi cabello era movido de lugar, mi corazón se acelero aun mas, si eso era posible, me sentía nerviosa, pero estaba segura que no me había visto, la cama se movió aun mas y sentí sus labios sobre mi frente, no pude evitar estremecerme, no solo era miedo, sino también esa corriente eléctrica, abrí mis ojos asustada y me tope con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con intensidad – no quería despertarte – intento disculparse pero su voz sonó extraña.

Negué con la cabeza, puesto que él no me había despertado, se acomodo de su lado de la cama pero no perdió contacto visual conmigo, sus ojos eran amables, tiernos, me sentí atrapada en su mirada, aunque la luz no me permitía apreciarlo en su totalidad, pude darme cuenta de su actitud relajada y serena.

– Duerme – me dijo suavemente y esbozo una ligera sonrisa, se giro y le soplo a la vela, dejándonos sumidos en la oscuridad.

Me costo trabajo conciliar el sueño, pues mi corazón latía desbocado, y mi cabeza había vuelto a llenarse de miles de preguntas sobre el pasado de Darien. Pero por ahora debo ser paciente, no arriesgaría a mi hijo a la furia de su padre si me llegara a atrapar dentro de esa habitación, tendría que esperar.

Las cosas parecían haber mejorado, bueno cierta parte de ellas, porque mis pesadillas aun seguían ahí, Darien seguía tranquilo en su actitud hacia mi, se podría decir que hasta cierto punto estaba feliz, ya que seguía ocultándose tras esa mascara sin sentimientos; Michiru, Haruka y Zetsuna no me dejaban sola para nada, siempre me encontraba acompañada por alguna de ellas, incluso a la hora de bañarme, debo reconocer que me molesto, pero según ellas eran ordenes de Darien.

Ray, Luna y ocasionalmente Mina me visitaban, las platicas entre nosotras cada vez profundizaban mas, ahora comprendía la actitud tan cambiante de Mina, ella había pasado por algo similar a lo que yo en mi noche de bodas, solo que para ella era casi a diario, su primer esposo Yaten, la golpeaba al extremo de que incluso perdió a su primer bebe, y supuestamente a causa de eso Yaten se había suicidado dejándola viuda, de eso hace casi 10 años, tenia casi mi edad, Luna y Artemis nunca habían aprobado esa relación, pero que mas podían hacer si la misma Mina aseguraba que lo amaba con todo su ser. Lo bueno de todo es que al final encontró el amor en Kunsite, quien resulto ser su autentica otra mitad, ahora ambos buscan completar su familia con un bebe.

Ray por otro lado siempre ha sido feliz con Jededita, se conocían desde niños junto con Kunsite, Ray me confeso que siempre había estado enamorada de Jededita y que había estado esperando que él se diera cuenta que también estaba enamorado, a sus cortos 2 años de matrimonio son muy felices.

Por medio de ellas trate de obtener información sobre Darien pero siempre esquivaban la mayoría de mis preguntas, o cambiaban de tema, lo mas que lleguen a saber fue que después de que sus padres murieran Luna y Artemis se convirtieron en sus padres y de ahí que su apellido cambiara a Chiba, y que es el dueño del banco en el centro del pueblo, de ahí que casi no lo viera en todo el día, o que tomara los días u horas que quisiera.

Hacia poco más de un par de días, que Artemis había venido para ver como evolucionaba mi embarazo, me encontraba ya en la semana 25 todo estaba en orden, Michiru y Zetsuna se vieron en la necesidad de adaptar mi ropa, pues la que tenía ya no me quedaba.

Mi madre había venido un par de veces a verme, no hablamos mucho, puesto que las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, ella me pidió perdón por no saberme defender y yo le conteste que eso ya no importaba, lo único que le dije es que esperaba verla mas, ella me aseguro que así seria y mas porque pronto tendría que conocer a su nieto o nieta.

Después de su visita me había sentado en uno de los sillones a tejer una cobijita, gracias a la ayuda de mi madre mi destreza había aumentado considerablemente, el estambre blanco corría por mis dedos fácilmente solo me atoraba en las esquinas, me encontraba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que alguien me observaba.

– Serenity – la voz de Darien me trajo a la realidad con un sobresalto, haciendo que me pinchara con una de las agujas.

– ¡Ou! – me queje pues me había dolido bastante, solté la aguja y el tejido, el cual cayo sobre mi regazo, observe mi dedo el cual comenzaba a sangrar levemente.

– No era mi intención asustarte – trate de responderle pero al inhalar aire el aroma de la sangre me inundo, error, comencé a sentirme muy mareada, demasiado – Serenity – su voz me sonó un tanto lejana.

– Sangre – fue lo único que pude responder antes de alejar mi dedo lo mas que me permitía mi cuerpo, comencé a inhalar por la boca, pero aun así sentía que no me llegaba aire, sin darme cuenta cuando, Darien se encontraba frente a mi, me ayudo a levantarme aunque mas bien casi me cargaba puesto que todo me seguía dando vueltas, lo escuche gritar que necesitaba alcohol y algodón antes de que todo se volviera negro a mi alrededor.

Esta vez me resulto mas fácil despertar, no sentía la pesadez de esa ultima vez y no había dolor; abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que me encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones, frente a mi se encontraba  
Darien con mi mano entre las suyas, el olor a alcohol me irrito un poco la nariz.

– Debí haber sido mas sutil cierto – soltó una risita – no pensé que te asustaras tanto – me concentre en sus ojos, azules como las olas de el mar en pleno verano, brillantes y llenos de vida – ¿te sientes mejor? O quieres que llame a Artemis – levanto mi mano y la beso; parpadee un par de veces pues esto era extraño, se veía tan diferente a como siempre – ¿Serenity? – su expresión cambio sutilmente, aunque no en forma negativa, si no que… parecía preocupado.

– Estoy bien – respondí con voz baja, trate de levantarme pero su otra mano me lo impidió.

– Descansa por un rato – otra sonrisa cruzo su rostro, deposito delicadamente mi mano sobre mi… un poco prominente vientre y camino hacia la cocina.

Minutos después Haruka venia con una bandeja, fruta en su mayoría era lo que contenía, la deposito en la pequeña mesa y se retiro, Darien regreso cargando una jarra con un par de vasos.

– Serenity… – me miro detenidamente – necesito que hablemos – lo mire fijamente, ya que cada vez que mencionaba la palabra hablemos las cosas no salían bien para mi. Seguí sus movimientos mientras se acercaba a mi, dejo la jarra a un lado de la mesa; luego… lo que hizo a continuación me dejo completamente sorprendida. Tomo mis piernas, las levanto un poco, se sentó en el sillón y en su regazo coloco mis piernas.

Debió omitir mi mirada de sorpresa o no la noto porque continúo hablando como si nada.

– He estado viendo muebles para el cuarto del bebe y… bueno quiero tu opinión, también quiero que me digas si estaría bien que ocupara la habitación que era tuya.

– Ah… um… bueno… yo… creo que si.

– Si que.

– La habitación estaría bien después.

– Después – me miro extrañado.

– Um bueno… es que preferiría tener al bebe mas cerca los primeros meses.

– Oh, si creo que no habrá problema, y sobre los muebles, te gustaría acompañarme.

– Claro – respondí con un hilo de voz, puesto que no comprendía su actitud tan cariñosa; me sonrió, estiro su brazo y tomo un plato con fruta y uno de los tenedores, pincho un pedazo de manzana y me la ofreció.

Casi me termine los 2 platos de fruta, me sentía bastante llena y de no ser porque el contenido de la jarra era jugo de naranja endulzado con miel no hubiera probado ni una gota, no sabia porque últimamente me encantaba tanto. Darien llamo a Haruka para que recogiera todo, una vez estuvimos solos me volvió a sorprender al frotar mis tobillos suavemente, me dijo que Artemis le había recomendado que lo hiciera, así como con mi espalda, pero para ese caso dijo que seria mejor en nuestra habitación.

Me dejo descansar o mas bien me lo ordeno, solo pude levantarme hasta que la hora de la cena llego, mañana iríamos a ver los muebles y demás cosas para la habitación del bebe, solo esperaba que el buen humor de Darien siguiera en los días venideros.


	14. Chapter 14

La mañana llego rápidamente, para mi suerte y alivio no tuve pesadillas; Darien cumplió su palabra y anoche masajeo mi espalda suavemente, sus manos fueron como caricias de plumas, me relajaron tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento me había quedado dormida.

Me levante, muy relajada y feliz, observe a Darien vestirse, antes no le había prestado atención, pero hoy… no pude evitar fijarme en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, el sutil movimiento de sus muñecas al abrochar los botones de su camisa, el giro de sus dedos para amarrar el moño de su corbatín, su ceño ligeramente fruncido en concentración… debía reconocer que Darien en verdad es sumamente guapo.

Desvié mi mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta, acaricie mi vientre suavemente, después de todo parecía que las cosas por fin comenzaban a mejorar; me encamine al baño para cambiarme, sentí la mirada de Darien fija en mi, pero esta vez no la sentí tan pesada como otras veces.

– Lista para que bajemos a desayunar y luego vayamos al pueblo – su tono no fue del todo pregunta, así que solo me limite a asentir, no queriendo contrariarlo. Me ayudo a bajar las escaleras, en el comedor recorrió la silla para que me sentara.

Para mi fortuna había jugo de naranja nuevamente, casi ronronee de placer el sentirlo en mi boca, la miel le daba una dulzura increíble. Al terminar de desayunar, Darien me guio hacia el portón y me ayudo a subir al carruaje que nos llevaría al pueblo; durante el trayecto no pude evitar observarlo, su semblante me era completamente nuevo, su rostro se veía completamente relajado y sus ojos azules brillaban como dos gemas.

Nuestro viaje fue corto no mas de 20 minutos, llegamos cerca el centro del pueblo, cerca de la estación de policía, no pude evitar que un dolor atravesará mi corazón y la nostalgia me invadió completamente, me sentía tan triste, que no pude evitar quelas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, se que parece tonto pero no pude evitarlo.

– Serenity… – Darien me miro, se veía algo preocupado – te sientes mal – sus ojos me recorrieron completa, deteniéndose en mi vientre, negué; se acerco a mi y tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas – ¿Qué sucede entonces? – esta vez su tono fue conciliador y suave.

– Yo… no lo se, solo… recordé a mi padre – nuevas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía la mano de Darien tensarse junto con la mía, hubiera tomado mas en cuanta ese gesto pero el dolor me era casi insoportable, ni siquiera cuando mi padre había muerto me había sentido así. Con un poco de torpeza Darien me acerco hacia él, una sensación extraña me recorrió pero no tuve de hacerle caso.

No se cuanto estuve sollozando en sus brazos, pero poco a poco el dolor y tristeza que sentía comenzaron a disminuir, me aleje de él, limpie mis lagrimas lo mejor que pude, sabia por experiencia que mis ojos ahora estaban completamente hinchados y rojos – podríamos esperar un rato por favor – le suplique, pues no quería que nadie me viera así.

– Claro podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras – me respondió, su voz era algo áspera. En el tiempo que esperamos solo me observe las manos, no sabia que mas hacer, puesto que ahora mas tranquila no encontraba el motivo de mi llanto y tristeza tan intenso; solo escuchaba los sonidos de la calle, y nada mas, sabia que Darien estaba aquí porque sentía su mirada fija en mi, cuando me sentí mas tranquila decidí que ya era tiempo para salir.

– Estoy lista – levante mi mirada y observe a Darien quien a su vez observaba hacia la calle, asintió y salió del carruaje, y como siempre me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar, la tome y la corriente eléctrica volvió a hacer su aparición. Él pareció darse cuenta también ya que me miro por el rabillo de su ojo.

Caminamos lentamente por las calles, cuando nos topábamos con alguien nos sonreían y daban los buenos días, Darien solo asentía con la cabeza. Pronto llegamos a una tienda, Darien abrió la puerta del local para mi; el interior se encontraba tapizado de toda clase de cosas para bebes, una señora mayor se nos acerco.

– Buenos días, soy la señora Amy – sonrió ampliamente.

– Buenos días – le conteste mirando a mi alrededor.

– ¿Ropa para bebe o quieren ver los muebles? – pregunto fijando su vista en mi vientre.

– Ambos – respondió Darien.

– Claro, síganme – comenzamos a seguir a la señora Amy – ¿algo en especial que deseen ver?

Mire a Darien que seguía con su vista al frente, iba a responder algo pero el hablo primer – podríamos ver muebles de madera de caoba.

– Por aquí – nos guío al fondo de la tienda, a mi paso pude observar muchos mas muebles, mecedoras, cunas, sillitas, pequeños roperos, jugueteros; los había en muchos tonos, rosa, azul cielo, verde, blanco, amarillo… – aquí están – mire lo que nos indicaba y me encontré con esos mismos muebles pero estos no tenían color, bueno si, el color de la madera.

– Tiene sin barniz – me gire a mirar a Darien, no se porque los quería sin barniz, pues así lucían muy lindos.

– Claro, por este lado, padre cuidadoso ¡eh! No crea todo lo que escucha.

– Me gustan mas las cosas naturales – la señora Amy se giro para mirarlo y le sonrió.

– Aquí están, solo que no son de caoba, lo siento, son de pino, pero tiene la ventaja de que tienen un color precioso.

Darien camino alrededor de los muebles, su ceño estaba fruncido – acércate – me susurro la señora sobresaltándome, un leve jadeo salió de mis labios, y fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Darien, me miro y se acerco a mi.

– Que te parecen – sus ojos se veían brillantes de nuevo – es verdad el color es precioso, y tienen un acabo muy fino, el pulido es… – paso sus dedos por toda la orilla de la madera – excelente. Serenity que opinas – me acerque y coloque mi mano sobre la mecedora, observe los demás muebles, todos eran hermosos, asentí – la entrega requiere un pago extra sobre el precio o ya esta incluido.

– Si realiza la compara de el juego completo de muebles no hay cargo adicional.

– Muy bien, que así sea, ahora si pasamos a ver la ropa.

– Claro, regresemos.

Nuevamente la seguimos, casi llegamos a la salida del local, la señora camino detrás de un pequeño mostrador y comenzó a sacar cajas con bolsas llenas de ropa – bueno ¿Qué colores quieren llevarse, verde, amarillo, beige o blanco?

– Serenity, que color prefieres llevarte – Darien concentro su mirada en mi, y yo gire para mirar la ropa que la señora Amy estaba sacando de las bolsas, mordí mi labio inferior, todo era lindo, tome un conjuntito de pantaloncito y lo levante, luego observe un pequeño vestido en color amarillo, no sabia que elegir, todo era tan hermoso.

– Puede cambiar el modelo, si es niña o niño, también tengo paquetes de ropa… – comenzó a describirme el contenido de los diversos paquetes de ropa, al final me decidí por uno neutro, suetercitos, mallitas, puñitos, calcetincitos, zapatitos, camisetitas, con un juego para el baño y una par de cobijas de tamaño medio; Darien entrego un anticipo del 50%, acordaron el día de entrega de los muebles, puesto que la ropita nos la llevamos.

La sonrisa de Darien no se borro en todo el camino de regreso al carruaje, deposito el paquete en el interior y luego se giro para mirarme – me parece que son cerca de las 12, vayamos a comer – me ofreció su brazo y lo tome gustosa, las cosas no podían ir mejor, caminamos por todo el centro del pueblo, pasando frente a la comisaria, no pude evitar suspirar, Darien me miro y una sonrisa triste cruzo su rostro. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al único hotel del pueblo, recordaba que una vez comimos en el restaurante del interior.

– Señor Chiba buenas tardes – saludo un joven – su mesa de siempre lo espera, por aquí – Darien coloco su mano en mi espalda para que tuviéramos mayor movilidad entre las diversas mesas del lugar, el joven recorrió mi silla y tome asiento.

– Gracias Helios, para mi lo mismo de siempre, para mi esposa… traernos la carta.

– Enseguida – dijo y se retiro.

Un silencio un poco incomodo se instalo entre nosotros, me entretuve jugando con la orilla del mantel hasta que Helios regreso.

– Señora – levante y observe la carta del menú frente a mí, la tome.

– Elige lo que quieres Serenity – me dijo Darien, lo observe por unos segundos antes de regresar mi mirada al menú, todo lo que describían parecía delicioso, pero al leer la palabra carne gratinada con queso, casi sentí que mi boca se llenaba de saliva.

– Quiero la carne gratinada con queso – pedí rápidamente – y jugo de naranja endulzado con miel.

– Claro – afirmo Helios y se retiro.

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de nosotros, solo el sonido de cubiertos a nuestro alrededor y de el leve murmullo de conversaciones me distrajeron, mire hacia otra mesa y observe como llenaban una copa con agua y eso… causo que unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño me invadieran, mire a Darien y mordí mi labio inferior nuevamente, hacia mucho que no hacia eso tan seguido en un solo día.

– Darien.

– Dime – regreso su vista hacia mí.

– Necesito ir al baño – agache mi cara al sentir que me sonrojaba.

– Oh, es por ese pasillo – levante la vista y observe la direcciona hacia donde apuntaba su dedo, me levante en el momento en que Darien recorría mi silla – no tardes mucho – asentí y me encamine hacia el baño, había una pequeña fila de 3 mujeres delante de mi, suspire. Después de lo que me parecieron horas por fin pude entrar, fue un gran alivio debo reconocerlo; tenia la ligera sospecha de que el embarazo me estaba afectando en muchos sentidos.

Salí del baño y me encamine de regreso a la mesa, iba concentrada en mis pensamientos sobre mis cambios desde que me enterara que estoy embarazada que no me di cuanta a tiempo que una puerta frente a mi se abría y que alguien con una bandeja salía rápidamente. Solo fui capaz de cerrar los ojos y cubrí mi vientre, lo siguiente que supe fue que escuche el sonido de platos rompiéndose un unos brazos deteniéndome.

– Lo siento tanto, discúlpame, yo… – abrí mis ojos y me tope con otro par en color azules que me miraban fijamente.

– Estoy bien – le dije un poco temblorosa, sus manos seguían apretadas a mi alrededor y eso me incomodo, pues a ojos de alguien mas esto no era correcto y menos para una mujer casada – podría soltarme – pedí con un hilo de voz, pues su forma de mirarme me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Él estaba por hablar cuando escuche mi nombre ser llamado por una voz muy conocida para mí. Gire mi cabeza y me tope con Darien parado al inicio del pasillo, su semblante era tenso, sus manos se encontraban cerrados en puños, sus ojos llameaban de furia, en dos zancadas se acerco a nosotros y me saco de los brazos del joven.

– Serenity – me miro fijamente, su rostro desencajado me asusto – nos vamos – siseo en voz baja y peligrosa.

– Señor Chiba, lo siento, yo tuve la culpa, la señorita…

– No hay problema Seiya, MI esposa y yo nos retiramos – sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y me arrastro detrás de él, su mano apretaba fuertemente mi muñeca, apreté mis labios para impedir que las lagrimas se desbordaran, no entendía que sucedía con Darien, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal? Al salir del restaurante siguió con ese mismo paso, la gente nos miraba al pasar junto a nosotros, llegamos rápidamente al carruaje, me tomo de la cintura y sin mucho cuidado me introdujo en el interior del mismo y le grito al conductor que regresábamos a casa.

Deje que las lagrimas se desbordaran, no entendía nada, un golpe cerca de mi me sobresalto y un par de sollozos escaparan de mis labios – no te quedaron las reglas claras o que Serenity, cuando nos casamos quedo establecido que eres MÍA – un corto silencio se extendió entre nosotros antes de que hablara de nuevo – que se supone que hacías con él, Serenity, tuviste suerte que nadie te viera, no me gustan las habladurías y no permitiré que surjan por tu causa.

– Yo choque con él – respondí en voz baja.

– Chocaste con él… pues a mi no me parecía eso – otro golpe mas, este se escucho mas cerca, el carruaje se detuvo y Darien bajo rápidamente, me tendió la mano y en cuanto la tome me arrastro fuera de el, casi tropecé pero eso pareció no importarle – Zetsuna recoge el paquete que esta dentro del carruaje – grito y me siguió arrastrando, subió las escaleras de forma apresurada ocasionando que me tropezara y me lastimará, mis suplicas no le importaron, al llegar a nuestra habitación cerro la puerta tras él – eres MÍA Serenity, eres mi esposa y debes respetarme – se acerco a mi y me sacudió bruscamente, las lagrimas seguían su camino por mis mejillas.

– Ya te dije que paso – volví a decirle casi en un susurro, pues sentía un enorme nudo en mi garganta, él pero pareció no escucharme porque volvió a gritarme que le pertenecía, su rostro estaba completamente distorsionado por la furia.

– Te quedaras encerrada en tu habitación hasta que considere que has entendido lo que significa el matrimonio – se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, escuche el clic de la cerradura, me deje caer al suelo amortiguando la caída con mis manos, ¿Por qué no entendía que no había pasado nada? ¿Por qué se había comportado así?

Llore toda la tarde hasta quedarme dormida sobre la alfombra, pensé que todo seria mejor pero me había equivocado, él seguía siendo un monstruo, no le había importado que yo estuviera a punto de caer varias veces y mi bebe sufriera daño, no le importaba nada… solo él.


	15. Chapter 15

Desperté sobresaltada por la voz de Darien gritando algo a Haruka, me incorpore rápidamente para saber que pasaba y me encontré a la pobre chica a un lado de mi con los ojos casi desorbitados por el terror, seguí su mirada y nuevamente me tope con el rostro lleno de furia de Darien.

– Dije claramente que dejaras la comida y te retiraras – su tono era amenazante.

– Lo siento señor, yo… yo… – se levanto rápidamente y apretó sus manos sobre sus ropas, un leve temblor la recorrió completamente, su vista ahora estaba clavada en el suelo.

– Fuera – el tono de Darien fue bajo y grave, se hizo a un lado para permitirle la salida – si me vuelves a desobedecer, no seré tan condescendiente.

La pobre Haruka salió corriendo de la habitación, escuche sus pasos apresurados por las escaleras y después nada. Mi vista siguió fija por donde ella había salido, aun no quería ver a Darien. Se movió hacia mi, yo retrocedí, no quería que me volviera a tocar y menos para lastimarme.

Levante mi mirada para enfrentarlo – trate de ser paciente, pero no me dejas alternativa Serenity – me miro fríamente, sus manos eran puños tan apretados que estaba segura que hubieran sido capaces de romper un trozo de madera. Quería pelear, de verdad, pero… mi bebe me lo impedía. Solo pude mirarlo fijamente, puesto que yo sabia que no había hecho nada malo, que él no quisiera escuchar… ese seria su problema.

Me di la vuelta y camine al baño, no quería seguir viéndolo, ya vería en la noche que hacia para volver a enfrentarlo.

– En una hora mando para que recojan los platos, y Serenity… espero que no regresen llenos a la cocina – después de eso escuche la puerta ser cerrada nuevamente con llave; al llegar al baño nuevamente me derrumbe, deje a mis lagrimas correr libremente por mis mejillas, por lo menos así podría desahogarme un poco. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre, mi pobre bebe, ¿que le espera con semejante padre?

Ya mas desahoga regrese a la habitación, sobre la mesita de noche estaba una bandeja con 2 platos y un vaso de agua, y solo hasta ver ahí la comida me di cuanta que me estaba muriendo de hambre, no me importo que no hubiera jugo de naranja, en este momento lo principal era alimentarme, y ya que suponía que era muy tarde, y además no sabia si por no comer mi bebe podría resultar afectado.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas; y yo lo único que veía eran las paredes de mi nueva cárcel, lo que me mantenía a flote era la sensación de mi bebe moviéndose dentro de mi, era una extraña sensación, pero… me sentía menos sola. Pues Darien en su afán de que aprendiera a ser una buena esposa me había encerrada en nuestra habitación esa misma noche, me había dicho que no saldría de aquí a menos que aprendiera a compórtame como él esperaba.

Mi rutina dentro de estas cuatro paredes siempre era la misma, me levantaba por las mañanas y tomaba un baño ayudada por alguna de las 3 chicas, las otras 2 se encargaban de traer mi desayuno y servir el de Darien en el comedor; después me la pasaba tejiendo o viendo por la ventana hasta que alguna de ellas traía el almuerzo, esto mismo se repetía para la comida y cena.

En un par de ocasiones mi madre y Luna habían venido a visitarme lo sabia porque había escuchado sus voces. Nunca estaba para ellas, siempre había excusas, la principal era que me acababa de dormir o que no estaba en casa en ese momento. Con cada una de esas visitas infructuosas me sentía mas sola, solo mi bebe que se movía me acompañaba. Había descubierto que después de comer algo se ponía mas activo, eran los únicos momentos en que una sonrisa se instalaba en mis labios por horas. Al final lo único bueno de todo esto era que ya había terminado de tejer la cobijita, ahora estaba guardada junto con el resto de la ropa en uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

Cada vez que me veía frente al espejo notaba mi vientre mas abultado, no sabia cuanto faltaba, pues se suponía que para este tiempo ya tendría que haberme presentado a otra cita con Artemis, pero como me encuentro encerrada… bueno me resultaba imposible.

Otra cosa negativa de mi encierro era que las pesadillas habían vuelto con mayor fuerza, ahora se había agregado un par mas; una donde con impotencia veía como Darien se llevaba a mi bebe, diciendo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para criarlo y cuidarlo, en mi desesperación por evitar que me lo quitara siempre trataba de pelar con él, y con eso lo único que causaba era que él me insultara mas y me golpeara. Con estas pesadillas casi siempre despertaba agitada y sobresaltada, sentía que Darien a mi lado se movía, pero ninguno decía nada, yo… solo me daba la vuelta y me aovillaba llorando en silencio y rogando por que esa pesadilla jamás se realizara. En otras, él me abandonaba alegando que el bebe no era suyo, que era de algún otro hombre, y por mas que yo le juraba que era de él; lo único que obtenía era una mirada llena de odio y la amenaza de que mataría a mi bebe.

Hoy como era normal nuevamente me encontraba frente a la ventana, mi mano hacia círculos sobre mi vientre, el cual ya era enorme, ya no me permitía ver mis propios pies, mi bebe había estado muy tranquilo, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, yo esperaba que fuera bueno, y que solo significara que estaba durmiendo, pues yo suponía que crecer le hacia cansarse. Me encontraba tan concentrada en esto y en el movimiento de mi mano que di un pequeño brinco en la silla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estruendo.

Una enorme figura se encontraba en la puerta, sabia que debía tener miedo pero no lo hubo ya que antes de que pudiera invadirme la figura se adentro, permitiéndome así ver que se trataba de Kunsite; Ray salió detrás de Mina, seguida Ray de y Luna, Jededita se había quedado del otro lado contemplando la escena. Sin esperármelo me encontraba rodeada por muchos brazos, sabia que trataba de decirme algo pero como las 3 hablaban al mismo tiempo me resultaba imposible entenderles.

– Deberían de darle espacio – aunque no había escuchado mucho la voz de Jededita me agrado mucho esta vez, pues era calmada y tranquila, Luna me tomo de la mano y me guio fuera de la habitación, trate de resistirme pero sabia que eso conllevaría a mas preguntas, a las cuales no estaba dispuesta a responder aun.

Luna me sentó en el sofá a su lado, junto a Mina, Kunsite se sentó en el individual y Jededita y Ray ocuparon el último; todos me miraban, y supe que no podía escapar del interrogatorio – Serena, ¿dime que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Ray preocupada.

– Yo… yo no se de que hablas – no pude seguir mirándola, ¿Qué podía decirle?, además no quería mas problemas de los que ya tenia.

– Serena estamos preocupados, todos; no has ido a tus citas medicas con Artemis, las veces que hemos venido estas dormida o no estas o estas descansando porque no te sientes bien, pero eso no es verdad ¿o si? – sentí sus una de las manos de Luna posarse sobre las mías, una gota cayo sobre ellas, y fue la inminente prueba de que el llanto estaba próximo.

– Confía en nosotros, somos tu familia – la mano de Mina se unió a la de Luna.

– Yo… es que – levante la vista y mire a todos a mi alrededor – no puedo, simplemente no – y deje que las lagrimas, la soledad, tristeza, impotencia de los últimos días y semanas me inundara. Luna me atrajo hacia ella y me abrazo como lo hacia mi madre, acariciando mi espalda para calmarme. Llore y llore hasta que sentí que un peso sobre mi se aligero; al levantar la vista me di cuanta de que solo quedábamos Luna y yo.

Limpio delicadamente las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos, levanto lentamente mi rostro y pude ver que ella también lloraba – ¿Serena que sucede? Confía en mi, si no quieres que nadie mas sepa, solo dímelo a mi – sus ojos me observaron, esperando mi reacción; mire fijamente los ojos de Luna, tan parecidos a los de Darien pero tan diferentes, la sinceridad y comprensión brillaba en ellos, me sentí tan segura, confiada; y sus brazos me transmitían el calor del cual había estado privada desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de confesarle todo, de decirle que si antes creía que Darien era un monstruo no se comparaba con lo que me había hecho en estas semanas, pero entonces la voz de Darien surgió de lo profundo de mi mente, y con ella sus advertencias llegaron tan claro a mi oído, como si él estuviera susurrándomelas.

"pague por ti, me perteneces"

"…no hagas esto mas desagradable"

"…una vez que nos casemos… a menos que prefieras ser mi concubina… será peor para ti, porque en cuanto me des un hijo me desharé de ti"

"No te ayudara Serenity"

"No intentes nada estúpido Serenity o sufrirás las consecuencias"

Consecuencias, si hacia esto, si le confesaba a Luna la clase de monstruo que es su sobrino ¿me creería? ¿Me ayudaría? Si no lo hacia, yo estaría sola frente a la furia de Darien; no definitivamente confesarle todo seria un gran error – no sucede nada Luna, solo me siento un poco sola – trate de sonreírle para cubrir mi mentira.

Me miro fijamente – Serena…

– De verdad Luna, y – lleve mis manos a mi vientre – esto es nuevo para mi, a veces me siento muy cansada – una parte de eso si era cierto, algunos días me sentía sumamente cansada y con mucho sueño – lamento haberlos preocupado, estoy bien, de verdad.

Luna me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, ella sabia que mentía y no quiso presionarme. Me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos hasta el comedor, donde Haruka, Michiru y Zetsuna habían servido la comida; el único lugar vacio era el perteneciente a Darien. Ray volvía a ser la de siempre, Mina me miraba detenidamente y luego miraba a Luna, Jededita y Kunsite a mi parecer seguían normales, como si no hubiera pasado nada y esto fuera una reunión de todos los días.

Zetsuna se acerco para servirme agua, mordí mi labio inferior pues desde mi encierro no había vuelto a probar el jugo de naranja – ¿hay jugo de naranja Zetsuna? – ella me miro disculpándose, creo que sabia su repuesta aun antes de que ella me la confirmara.

– Lo siento mi señora no – un poco desilusionada, me resigne a tomar agua.

El momento de la despedida llego, Luna me hizo prometer que la visitaría pronto y nuevamente le mentí, estaba segura que en un par de horas regresaría a mi encierro.

Un par de días todo seguía igual, había regresado a mi rutina de soledad y encierro, me sumergí en esa tristeza que me había embargado los últimos meses, esa misma que me había invadido por completo desde mi encierro. Estaba tan concentrada en mi soledad que me sorprendí cuando la puerta se abrió y Zetsuna entro apresurada – mi señora, el señor me pide que se prepare el Dr. Chiba esta aquí – esas simples palabras me devolvieron momentáneamente a la realidad y me alegre.

Me levante lentamente de la silla donde había estado sentado prácticamente toda la mañana, casi corrí al baño para ver mi aspecto, tenia la ligera sospecha de que venia para revisar a mi bebe, y la verdad no quería darle motivos para que se preocupara y él a su vez preocupara a Luna.

– Dile que estoy lista para recibirlo – la joven se dio media vuelta y mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados por las escalera me encamine a la puerta; mas pasos se escucharon y vi la rubia cabellera de Artemis seguida de la negra de Darien.

Artemis camino hacia mi, su rostro estaba serio, pero en cuanto me vio una sonrisa afable se inhalo en el – Serena – me saludo, me hice a un lado para indicarle que pasara – sabes que te espere para tu consulta cierto – su tono fue en parte serio y en parte risueño, agache mi mirada, no sabia que contestarle.

– Como te dije se ha sentido un poco indispuesta y como le habías recomendado reposo, no creo prudente que saliera – me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que Darien hablo, de verdad que era un gran actor, pero que podía hacer yo. Artemis lo miro y luego a mi.

– Bueno Serena, que te parece si comenzamos, recuéstate en la cama – dejo su maletín en el buro y yo hice lo que me pidió, con cierto trabajo claro esta. Lo observe buscar en su maletín hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; después de los exámenes básicos y una serie de preguntas sobre como me había sentido, por fin realizo el revisión de mi bebe. Sus manos fueron tan delicadas y suaves como las recordaba, y con cada movimiento me preguntaba si sentía una molestia o algo, las cuales fueron negativas.

Darien por su parte observaba todo desde la entrada de la habitación, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y prestaba atención a todo lo que Artemis me preguntaba, un par de veces su mirada se topo con la mía, la cual yo desviaba, ya que no me sentía cómoda en su presencia.

Artemis finalizo su revisión, una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, guardo todo el material que ocupo y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama – no hay ningún problema Serena, todo esta perfectamente en orden.

– ¿Cuando nacerá? – era lo que mas deseaba saber, ya quería a mi bebe en mis brazos.

Una sonrisa aun mas grande se extendió por el rostro de Artemis – bueno según los estudios… y según lo que he observado… me parece que aun faltan cerca d semanas – mi sonrisa igualo la de él, pronto tendría a mi bebe.

– Es bueno saberlo, salgo de viaje esta noche – había olvidado la presencia de Darien, y solo hasta que hablo recordé que estaba aquí, mi alegría se esfumo así como había llegado, mi bebe nacería pronto, eso era una alegría, pero… también pronto tendría que enfrentarse a su padre, a Darien.

Un suspiro proveniente de Artemis regreso mi atención a él – Darien – su tono era precavido, me miro de reojo – es solo un aproximado de la fecha, no es…

– Solo será 1 día, necesito cerrar este negocio, además Serena se quedara al cuidado de las criadas, si sucede algo una de ellas puede ir a buscarte.

– Luna, Ray o Mina podrían…

– No – dijo determinante Darien.

– Darien…

– Esta es mi casa Artemis, no me gusta que Ray y Mina intervenga y de Luna… bueno prefiero que las cosas se hagan como quiero – otro suspiro de Artemis, miro fijamente a Darien y luego asintió sin ganas.

– Esta bien, hare guardia en la clínica por cualquier cosa – se giro hacia mi – no queremos sorpresas Serena – sonrió nuevamente y yo le correspondí – bueno me retiro – Artemis se despidió de mi y me indico que descansara, Darien salió detrás de él, sin siquiera mirarme y eso me dolió un poco.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Darien entro a nuestra habitación y preparo un equipaje ligero, yo solo lo observe, ir de un lado para otro; tomo la pequeña maleta y se encamino a la puerta – el portón permanecerá cerrado Serenity – sin mas continuo su camino. Después de que Darien partiera, pedí a Michiru que me subiera la cena, puesto que aunque tenía libertad para moverme dentro de la casa no tenia ganas de hacerlo.

Me desperté en la madrugada sintiéndome un poco incomoda, una sensación extraña recorría mi espalda, trate de acomodarme pero no pareció funcionar, recargue mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama y un dolor sumamente fuerte atravesó mi vientre, un grito entrecortado salió desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta.


	16. Chapter 16

Lleve mis manos a mi vientre, trate de calmarme, tal vez la ansiedad y el miedo habían ocasionado ese dolor, respire profundamente para tratar de calmarme y relajarme, poco a poco el dolor remitió y solo sentí el movimiento de mi bebe. Me deje caer nuevamente en la cama, ya más tranquila y sin dolor, aunque una de mis manos seguía haciendo círculos sobre mi vientre.

El sueño comenzó a invadirme nuevamente, y sin más me deje arrastrar por el lentamente, casi me sentía perdida en las profundidades del sueño, cuando nuevamente otro dolor, y esta vez mas fuerte que el anterior me atravesó; me aoville para tratar de contener mi nuevo grito y tratar de sofocar el dolor, pero no funciono, de hecho creo que lo empeoro, y con ello el miedo llego. Esto ya no era normal, pero… Artemis dijo que aún faltaba, esto era malo, realmente malo.

Una vez que el dolor disminuyo me incorpore lentamente en la cama, tendría que hallar la forma de bajar y pedirle ayuda Zetsuna o alguna de ellas, tenían que hacer algo, esto no era normal, mi bebe aun no podía nacer, era muy pronto. Al terminar de incorporarme un par de gotas cayeron sobre mi mano apoyada en mi vientre, lleve mi mano a mi rostro y me tope con un camino de lágrimas, mi bebe se movió nuevamente y sin que me lo esperara otro dolor más me invadió.

Volvía gritar, no sé si era mi imaginación, pero… cada dolor era más fuerte que el anterior, tenía que llegar a la puerta y pedir porque Zetsuna, Haruka o Michiru me escucharan, ellas eran las únicas que podrían ayudarme en este momento, lentamente me puse en pie, decidí no llevar la pequeña vela, puesto que si otro dolor me atravesaba en mi camino lo más seguro es que la vela terminara rodando por el suelo y con ello… provocar algo peor.

– Por favor – me dije a mi misma para tratar de alentarme y pedir porque no me atravesara otro dolor. Una de mis manos iba al frente, mientras que la otra frotaba delicadamente mi vientre, pues aun sentía un poco de dolor. Cada paso se me hacia eterno, era como su la puerta se alejara, un sollozo salió de mis labios – por favor – volví a repetir y entonces lo sentí, mi bebe se movió y luego el dolor me llego, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo, mis manos impidieron que me golpeara de cara contra el suelo. En definitiva esto estaba completamente mal; mi bebe, era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora.

Me arrastre lentamente hacia la puerta, puesto que ya no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ponerme en pie y las lagrimas me eran de menos ayuda con la oscuridad que me rodeaba, sentí un poco de alivio al llegar a la puerta, estoy segura que una sonrisa se instalo momentáneamente en mi rostro, pero… al ver el pasillo recordé que mi mayor obstáculo ahora era la escalera. ¿Cómo se suponía que la bajaría? Pues apenas y podía moverme, ¿y si lastimaba a mi bebe?, pero… ¿y si no llegaba a la puerta y le avisaba a alguna de ellas? ¿Qué le pasaría a mi bebe?

Trate de reprimir las lagrimas, tenía que ser fuerte por mi bebe – si, hazlo por él – me susurre a mi misma y me arrastre hasta el primer escalón, estaba por sentarme cuando otro dolor me atravesó, pero eso no fue lo peor, pues sentí un liquido escurrir en medio de ellas – no no no no, esto no puede ser no – solloce, sabía que esta era la señal que indicaba que el nacimiento de mi bebe era inminente, Artemis me lo había dicho, pero no podía ser, porque ahora, aun faltaba, no quería que mi bebe naciera así, se suponía que Artemis lo traería al mundo sano y salvo.

Llore, cuanto tiempo, no lo sé, solo sé que mi llanto se vio incrementado con un grito con cada dolor que me atravesaba. De pronto escuche ruido y voces, pero no fui capaz de identificar de quien era la que al parecer… se dirigía a mí – mi señora – volvía a escuchar y sentí que me tomaban por ambos brazos para levantarme.

– No – susurre, y es que no quería moverme, pues el dolor aun seguía.

– Tranquila mi señora, todo estará bien – levante mi rostro y gracias a una pequeña vela que traía Michiru a quien distinguí primero me permitió ver que Zetsuna y Haruka me llevaban en medio de ellas, caminaron lentamente y me sostuvieron con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal y me pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

– Mi… bebe… tengo… contracciones – les susurre.

– Tranquila mi señora, no pasara nada, estamos aquí – llegamos a la entrada de la habitación y los últimos pasos que me separaban de la cama fueron los más tormentosos porque un nuevo dolor me atravesó; no sé de donde saque la fuerza pero arrastre conmigo a Zetsuna y a Haruka – Michiru – escuche que decía Zetsuna e instantes después sentí sobre mi vientre las manos de Haruka. El dolor remitió casi al instante y después desapareció.

– Ya está mi señora, tiene que estar tranquila – Haruka se inclino sobre mi hombro – ahora quiero que respire profundamente, cuando sienta que el dolor viene de nuevo respire – asentí para indicarle que la había escuchado, sus manos continuaron masajeando mi vientre.

– Mi señora debemos colocarla en la cama – esta vez fue Zetsuna – tendremos que recibir al bebe

– No, Artemis tiene que hacerlo – me ayudaron a recostarme en la cama, Michiru había colocado las almohadas para que me recargara en ellas.

– Es tarde mi señora, y no podremos ir el portón está cerrado, yo recibiré a su bebe – me dio una sonrisa y tomo una de mis manos.

– Confié en ella mi señora – apoyo Michiru.

– Zetsuna sabe lo que hace, en nuestra tierra recibió a una de nuestras primas – secundo Haruka, y yo… solo pude asentir.

– Muy bien mi señora, quiero que este tranquila, y que respire cuando el dolor llegue, tiene que estar relajada, hágalo por el bebe – volví a asentir – no la dejaremos – y diciendo esto se sentó a mi lado – Haruka necesitamos agua caliente, Michiru trae mantas – cada una de ellas asintió y salieron de la habitación, Zetsuna me miro y me sonrió nuevamente.

La habitación se lleno de movimiento, Michiru y Haruka se movían de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas, y trayendo otras, habían llenado un par de palanganas con agua y habían encendido mas velas para iluminar la habitación. Más contracciones me habían atravesado, pero gracias a Zetsuna que me había tranquilizado y me había explicado un poco mas como me ayudaría a tener a mí bebe, ahora estaba más tranquila.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, o eso me pareció a mí, las contracciones se incrementaron en frecuencia e intensidad, ya no estaba muy segura de hacer esto; las lágrimas me habían invadido nuevamente, y aunque Zetsuna y las demás estaban a mi lado alentándome y sosteniendo mí mano me sentí sola. De un momento a otro me sentí tan desesperadamente sola que mis sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto completamente histérico; una parte de mi me decía que no había nada por lo que debiera preocuparme, que ellas estaba conmigo y no me dejarían, pero otra… me decía que esto no estaba bien, que mi bebe aun no debía nacer y que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

Ese último pensamiento me domino por completo y una desesperación aun mayor me invadió, y mis pesadillas comenzaron a vagar frente a mis ojos; esas donde veía a Darien con mi bebe mientras lo alejaba de mi, y otras donde el repudiaba a mi bebe diciendo que era de otro y que yo le había sido infiel. Eran tan nítidas y claras las imágenes que me sentí casi aterrada, nunca permitiría que Darien me quitara a mi bebe, era mío, las manos que me sostenían se convirtieron en las manos de Darien, era él estaña frente a mí y venia por mi bebe – mío, no me lo vas a quitar – le grite, nunca permitiría que me quitara a mi bebe, nunca se lo dejaría, y menos sabiendo la clase de monstruo que es – suéltame, no te daré a mi bebe – intente luchar contra las manos que me sujetaban, pero eran demasiadas, Darien tenía demasiadas manos, yo no podría luchar contra ella.

– Mi señora – escuche vagamente, Zetsuna podría ayudarme, ella entendería que yo no quería que me quitara a mi bebe.

– Ayúdame, no dejes me quite a mi bebe – le suplique a su voz y seguí luchando contra Darien, su rostro se contrajo en esa mueca de superioridad.  
– No será tuyo Serenity – la comisura de sus labios se levanto y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en ellos.

– ¡NO! – trate de pelear con todas mis fuerzas, no lo dejaría, no. Un dolor se concentro en mi espalda y tuve que detener mi forcejeo.

– Mi señora, tranquilícese – la voz de Michiru me llego de mi lado derecho.

– Por favor no dejen que se lleve a mi bebe, por favor – les suplique antes de romper a llorar de nuevo, no podía luchar con tantas manos de Darien.

– Mi señora somos nosotras, tiene que tranquilizarse, por el bien suyo y del bebe – ¿ellas?, levante la vista, la cual estaba nublaba por mis lagrimas, pero era verdad, eran las siluetas de ellas y no el rostro de Darien – eso es tranquilice mi señora – e hice lo que me dijo, me tranquilice. Darien no estaba aquí, cerré mis ojos y trate de calmarme.

– Zetsuna – escuche la voz de Haruka y luego Haruka se levanto.

– Michiru quédate con nuestra señora – la cama nuevamente se movió.

Escuche el susurro de la tela y sus pasos al alejarse y salir de la habitación, Michiru tomo mi mano y la froto delicadamente con cada contracción que me atravesaba. No paso mucho para que Zetsuna y Haruka regresaran y eso me tranquilizo aun más – mi señora todo está listo para poder recibir al bebe, solo necesitamos que este tranquila – asentí y ellas se acercaron – necesito revisarla mi señora – Michiru se levanto y dejo que Zetsuna se acercara.

Me ruborice un poco cuando note a que se refería Zetsuna con revisarme, pero sabía que esto era normal, Artemis me lo había explicado y además de que otro modo nacería mi bebe. Me sentí un poco incomoda cuando me toco, aunque creo que la incomodidad era más por pena que por otra cosa – vamos muy bien mi señora, solo le pido que se tranquilice, no quiero se vuelva a alterar, eso podría ocasionar que el bebe subiera y el parto será más difícil.

Esta vez las horas pasaron más rápidamente, los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron los extremos de la cortina, pero aun así no apagaron las velas. Las contracciones ahora eran muy seguidas, casi ni me daban tiempo para prepararme para la siguiente, Zetsuna me había revisado un par de veces más, también le había dado la indicación a Haruka que se colocara a mi espalda para masajear mi vientre y ayudar a mi bebe; Michiru se había encargado de subir 2 botes llenos de agua caliente y acomodar varias mantas. Entre las 3 me habían ayudado a colocarme sobre una de la mantas, por fortuna no había tenido que cambiarme pues mi bata de dormir era más que perfecta para la ocasión.

Haruka masajeaba mi vientre y presionaba suevamente hacia abajo, como empujando a mi bebe, Michiru de vez en cuando limpiaba el sudor que ahora corría por mi frente y cuello. Me habían ofrecido comer algo ligero pero me había negado, pues el dolor apenas y me permitía comprender lo que me decían.

Las contracciones se hicieron muy seguidas, tanto así que Zetsuna me reviso nuevamente para decirme que era el momento – mi señora el momento ha llegado, de ahora en adelante le pido que con cada dolor puje – asentí nuevamente, Haruka tomo mis manos y Michiru se coloca al lado de Haruka con una manta en mano.

Respire profundamente esperando la siguiente contracción, que no tardo mucho; puje como me había dicho y sentí presión y ardor en medio de mis piernas, no sabía si eso era normal o no, pero Zetsuna debía saber lo que hacía. Me pidió descansar una vez que la contracción termino, coloco sus manos sobre mi vientre, masajeándolo y empujando suavemente a mi bebe – esto ayudara mi señora, el bebe tiene que bajar – me miro unos segundos – puje mi señora – y así lo hice ya que nuevamente sentí el dolor de la contracción atravesando mi cuerpo. Michiru se acerco a mí varias veces con una toalla húmeda para retirar el sudor que corría por mi cara, se lo agradecí de forma silenciosa.

El cansancio comenzó a invadirme, no sabía cuánto faltaba para que mi bebe naciera, sentí como las fuerzas se me escapaban sin que pudiera controlarlo, sabía que eso no era bueno, y la desesperación me invadió de nuevo, sabía que era tonto dejarme llevar de nuevo por ella, pero como la vez anterior no pude evitarlo – no puedo – a penas y fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta, Zetsuna, Haruka y Michiru me miraron detenidamente y luego se miraron – yo… – quería decirles que me sentía muy cansada para continuar pero ya no tuve la fuerza para decirles.

– Por favor mi señora, tiene que hacerlo, usted es la única que lo puede hacer – Haruka apretó mis manos y luego las dirigió hacia mi vientre – por favor mi señora – me susurro al oído. Dirigí mi mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi vientre; mi bebe… con una nueva contracción puje nuevamente, ella tenía razón solo yo podía traer a mi bebe para tenerlo en brazos – eso es mi señora.

Zetsuna se arrodillo entre mis piernas y le pidió a Michiru que preparara el agua; la presión y el ardor entre mis piernas se incremento, pero seguí pujando, debía hacerlo – lo veo mi señora – sonreí, pronto tendría a mi bebe en mis brazos – siga pujando mi señora – y lo hice; pero… el ardor se convirtió en dolor y el rostro de Zetsuna se puso tenso – Michiru – la aludida acudió de inmediato – mi señora viene la parte difícil, necesito que se relaje y respire como le hemos indicado y que puje cuando le llegue el dolor, necesitamos que la cabecita del bebe salga – asentí y comencé a respirar profundamente, y puje con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor en medio de mis piernas se intensifico casi al punto de igualar al de las contracciones y luego ceso.

– Lo hace muy bien mi señora – me alentó Haruka que aun continuaba a mi espalda y con sus manos entrelazadas a las mías.

– Ya casi mi señora solo un poco mas y tendrá a su bebe en brazos.

Volví a pujar y el ardor seguido del dolor regreso pero no tan intenso como antes, Zetsuna coloco la manta en medio de mis piernas y Michiru movió la palangana de agua – solo otro pujo más mi señora, uno más y será todo – puje esa última vez, el ardor y el dolor de detuvieron por un simple y único sonido que llego a mis oídos, el llanto de mi bebe – es un varón mi señora – escuche de forma lejana, yo solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, en el hermoso bebe que se movía y lloraba; estire mis manos las cuales ahora estaban libres, me sentía impaciente por tener a mi bebe en mis brazos.

– Primero deben limpiarlo mi señora – me susurro Haruka – observe como rápidamente Michiru y Zetsuna lo limpiaban y como de forma cuidadosa cortaban el cordón que lo unía a mí. Lo envolvieron en otra manta y me lo entregaron.

– Es perfecto – y lo era, hermoso y perfecto.

– Debemos limpiarla mi señora – Michiru se acerco y tomo a mi bebe, Haruka se levanto e hizo que me recostara en las almohadas, sentí como limpiaban mi cuerpo pero yo solo estaba concentrada en una cosa… mi bebe, y de pronto sin que me lo esperara un dolor me atravesó completamente.

– Zetsuna – escuche la voz de Haruka, desvié por un instante mi mirada y observe el rostro horrorizado de Haruka, seguí su mirada, Zetsuna aun se encontraba entre mis piernas, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, si no la mancha de sangre que parecía extenderse; regrese mi mirada hacia mi bebe y fue lo último que vi antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera.


	17. Chapter 17

Sentía que flotaba, debía reconocer que era agradable; todo a mi alrededor era calma, silencio, lo único malo… la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, y eso me hacía sentir atrapada. Y además… esa sensación que tenia de que algo importante acababa de pasar, pero no podía recordar que.

El tiempo pasaba o eso sentía, aunque… también sentía que no pasaba, como si estuviera detenido solo para mí; trate de evocar mi último recuerdo, pero me resulto imposible, algo pesado en mi mente me lo impedía, de hecho al tratar de recordarme a mi misma no pude hacerlo, sabía que debía sentirme alarmada o asustada, pero… no, no sentía nada y eso era agradable.

Deje que el tiempo pasara nuevamente, si es que pasaba, me sentía tan bien, pero algo me decía que eso solo era una ilusión de este lugar. Me quede quieta, y trate de agudizar mis sentidos, esperando poder escuchar o ver algo; nada, y la inexplicable angustia comenzó a invadirme, esa sensación de que había olvidado algo o no lo recordaba. Me sentía frustrada y enojada, con ganas de gritar, pero… no encontré mi voz.

Debía regresar, pero no sabía cómo, y en primer lugar ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Una angustia terrible comenzó a rodearme, me sentí asfixiar, aunque eso era tonto, puesto que no podía sentir mi cuerpo; esto debía ser un sueño, eso era seguramente o tal vez un estado intermedio no estaba segura, pero quería salir, no quería estar aquí, esto ya era demasiado para mí. Comencé a pelear contra esa oscuridad y esa sensación de que flotaba, debía ser fácil ¿no?

No sé cuánto tiempo trate de luchar, pero era en vano, nada de lo que intentaba me permitía regresar y dejar esta especie de sueño, la desesperación me consumía, y poco a poco sentía mis fuerzas remitiendo, la oscuridad que ya me rodeaba comenzó a absorberme totalmente, trate de sacar fuerzas para mantenerme en este lugar pero cada intento me debilitaba mas. Y entonces como si algo me arrastra desde afuera… algo que ya había sentido… ¿dolor?

– Logramos detener el sangrado – escuche; la voz me era vagamente familiar, mi mente no conseguía recordar nada, seguí luchando desesperadamente para tratar de despertar.

El tiempo continuo pasando, solo me llegaban palabra o frases muy cortas como para entender lo que pasaba, estaba por darme por vencida cuando escuche esa voz de nuevo – él señor ha regresado nuevamente – y luego escuche un llanto… no más bien un leve lloriqueo, tan familiar y entonces todo regreso de golpe a mí.

– Mi… bebe – por fin pude tener la fuerza para hablar y mientras lo hacia su imagen lleno mi mente, mi hermoso bebe, su rostro era lo último que había visto antes de que todo desapareciera.

– Mi señora tranquila, todo estará bien, traerán al médico – esta vez sí fui capaz de reconocer la voz, Zetsuna, era ella, sentí su mano sobre la mía.

– Mi bebe – trate de elevar mi voz, quería a mi bebe, era lo único que me importaba en estos momentos.

– Trate de estar calmada mi señora, todo estará bien – ¿pero que no entendía?, yo no quería estar calmada, yo quería a mi bebe, eso era lo único que me importaba en estos momentos; reuní fuerza, si ella no me daba a mi bebe, yo iría por él.

Sentí la presión de un par de manos sobre mi cuerpo, me detenían, ellas me estaba alejando de mi bebe, seguramente… se lo estaban entregando a él, no eso no podía permitirlo – mi señora tranquila, no debe moverse, el sangrado podría incrementarse, por favor, espere a que el médico llegue.

¿Médico? Para que necesitaba uno, lo único que necesitaba era ver a mi bebe y ellas no entendían. Luche de nuevo contra ellas, aunque sentía que era inútil – mi bebe… lo quiero – volvía a decir.

– Haruka – el sonido del lloriqueo de mi bebe se acerco a mi – mi señora, su bebe esta aquí, está bien, ahora por favor tiene que estar tranquila – gire mi rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el lloriqueo, y lentamente abrí mis ojos; lo primero que vi fui a Haruka con un bulto color crema que se movía, trate de levantar mi mano pero esta parecía pegada a la cama, Haruka pareció adivinar lo que quería porque se acerco y se arrodillo frente a la cama, dejando así que mis ojos observaran a mi pequeño y perfecto bebe.

– Veo que despertaste – la voz de él, de Darien hizo que dejara de ver a mi bebe; se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta – salgan – dijo no mirando a nadie en particular y acercándose a mí.

– NO – mi voz fue clara y terminante, mire a Haruka y luego a mi bebe entre sus brazos.

– Por favor Serenity, será solo un momento – su tono de voz me desconcertó, pues… era de cierta forma amable, mire a Haruka y asentí, Michiru se encargo de cerrar la puerta – trata de estar tranquila Serenity, Artemis no debe tardar – tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama – de haber sabido que pasaría esto no me había ido – acerco su mano a mi rostro, pero se detuvo y retiro la mano – me alegra que no estuvieras sola, sabes debería darles un buen premio a esas 3 muchachas por lo que hicieron no lo crees – una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, una sonrisa que solo había visto en raras ocasiones.

Un golpe ligero sonó en la puerta antes de ser abierta, de inmediato reconocí la figura de Artemis, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, miro a Darien fijamente y luego a mi – Serena ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Cansada – susurre y el asintió.

Coloco su maletín en el buro junto a la cama – Darien porque no vas a conocer a tu hijo – concentre mi atención en él, su sonrisa aun seguía adornando su rostro, se levanto y camino a la puerta, nos miro y luego salió – sientes algún dolor Serena – negué con la cabeza – bueno voy a realizar una exploración y a tratar de identificar el origen del sangrado, quiero que estés tranquila y me digas si sientes dolor.

Suavemente Artemis levanto mis piernas, que aun estaban cubiertas por la sabana, mi rostro se calentó y estoy segura que era color escarlata; si aun después de perder sangre fui capaz de sonrojarme furiosamente. Su toque fue delicado y ligero como el de una pluma, me concentre en observar el techo. Cuando toco un punto dentro de mi sentí dolor, me dijo que por suerte había sido un desgarre muy leve, y que al parecer con las atenciones de Zetsuna había comenzado a cicatrizar, pero que aun así quería estar seguro de que no habría riesgos, por lo que me dijo que se quedaría de guardia toda la noche; trate de objetar pero él se rehusó y me hizo callar con la mención de la frase "tu bebe te necesita".

Una vez estuve acomodada en la cama con ayuda adicional de Zetsuna y Haruka, Artemis me permitió tener a mi bebe en mis brazos, me indico que hacer para alimentarlo, y eso ocasiono otra ola de sonrojo en mi cara; pues en las revisiones nunca había habido algo mas allá de tocar mi vientre sobre la tela de mi camisola. Poco después Darien entro a la habitación, se acerco a nosotros y me observo alimentando a nuestro hijo, luego su mirada vago por la habitación hasta posarse en el montón de sabanas, toallas y telas ensangrentadas, su rostro palideció levemente y regreso su mirada a mí – Serenity; Artemis podrías permitirme unos momentos con mi esposa.

Artemis bufo y lo miro detenidamente – debe estar tranquila – se levanto y salió sin más.

– Serenity, yo… es hermoso – se acerco lentamente a la cama y ocupo el lugar de Artemis – hace un rato pensaba en el nombre para el bebe, se que tal vez no quieras, pero… me gustaría llamarlo Darien – nuevamente había esa duda en su voz, pero deje pasarla.

Tome aire antes de contestarle – claro, Luna me había comentado la tradición que tenia tu padre.

– ¿De verdad? – parecía un poco sorprendido – aunque también quiero que tenga otro nombre, si te parece bien – yo solo me encogí de hombros – Kenji – a la mención del nombre de mi padre mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero asentí – si no quieres…

No lo deje terminar – claro que me gustaría – esta vez fue él quien asintió.

– Te dejare descansar – se levanto y se acerco a mí, note que dudaba un poco para luego agacharse y besar el tope de mi cabeza – gracias Serena – se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándome sorprendida por eso ultimo.

Michiru regreso y en sus brazos traía una bandeja con comida, Artemis me indico que debía alimentarme para recupérame por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido y para poder estar fuerte para darle pecho a mi bebe, debo reconocer que al principio fue un poco incomodo y doloroso, pero una vez mi bebe comenzó a succionar mi corazón se hincho dentro de mí.

Aun no podía creer que ya tuviera a mi bebe, y que además estuviera completamente sano, pues Artemis lo había revisado en cuanto había terminado de alimentarlo; me dijo que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando mi pequeño no perdiera el apetito.

La noche llego rápidamente, lo que me hizo recordar que se suponía que Darien debía llegar a esta hora, pero deje de pensar en ello pues no importaba. Observe a Artemis en la esquina de la habitación en un pequeño sillón que habían traído no hace mucho, se veía concentrado en su lectura, por lo que me sobresalto cuando me pregunto si se me ofrecía algo. No paso mucho tiempo y Michiru entro cargando una bandeja con una taza de lo que según mi olfato me indico era té negro.

Volví a concentrar mi atención en mi bebe cuando sentí que se removía a mi lado; oh sí, no había aceptado que lo acostaran en su cuna, no después de lo que me había pasado; me incline lentamente para ver qué era lo que lo incomodaba, en su rostro se había formado un leve puchero, seguí mirándolo, embelesada en sus rasgos y por fin tomando conciencia de lo parecido que era a Darien. Lloriqueo y se removió, estaba por levantarlo pero Artemis me lo negó – Serena no debes hacer esfuerzo, sé que no parece mucho pero eso podría ocasionar que el desgarre se abra nuevamente – me gire para encararlo y me sorprendió verlo con la vista fija en su libro.

– Pero… – iba a protestar pero mi pequeño lo hizo mejor que yo, pues soltó un agudo llanto sin más. Zetsuna entro casi de forma inmediata, me sonrió, levanto a mi pequeño y lo coloco en mis brazos, inmediatamente dejo de llorar, giro su carita en mi dirección y eso fue más que suficiente para indicarme lo que quería.

Nuevamente como la vez anterior que quedo dormido, lo levante y lo coloque delicadamente sobre mi hombro, frote su espalda suavemente para sacarle el aire, pues no quería que le dieran cólicos, después Zetsuna lo volvió a acomodar a mi lado; y otra vez otra sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro, escuche la puerta ser abierta pero no tenia ojos para otra cosa que no fuera mi bebe.

– Estarás más cómodo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes Artemis – la voz de Darien me saco del hechizante rostro de mi bebe, lo observe entrar al baño llevando con él su ropa de dormir, no tardo mucho en salir.

– Mi deber como medico es estar al lado de mi paciente Darien, y si te molesta mi presencia tu deberías dormir en una de esas habitaciones – observe alternativamente a Darien y a Artemis, pues me sorprendió las respuesta de este ultimo y esperaba alguna reacción negativa por parte de Darien, pero nunca llego.

– Como gustes – se encamino hacia la cama, me observo y luego miro a nuestro bebe – es tan pequeño – se sentó suavemente en la cama, estiro su mano pero se detuvo, se acomodo sobre su brazo mirando a nuestro bebe, volvió a estirar su mano y con ella rozo la pequeña mano que sobresalía sobre las cobijas; nuestro bebe se removió y con su manita sujeto uno de los dedos de Darien quien por su expresión casi pude asegurar que estaba terrado, su mirada busco la mía y pude ver la pregunta silenciosa sobre qué es lo que debería hacer.

Estire mi mano y tome delicadamente los dedos de nuestro bebe, en cuanto Darien sintió su dedo libre retiro su mano por completo, se recostó y siguió mirando a nuestro bebe – de nuevo gracias Serenity, yo… – me miro y observe un brillo en sus ojos, aunque no sabía si era real o era el reflejo de la vela – lamento todo lo que ha pasado, tratare de cambiar por él – bajo su mirada y yo también, al parecer ahora las cosas funcionaran bien, bueno eso espero.


	18. Chapter 18

Los días comenzaron a pasar de manera rápida convirtiéndose en semanas, ahora me encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones esperando a que el reverendo llegara; aun recuerdo los primeros días… Artemis solo se quedo otra noche más haciendo guardia, pero aun así sus indicaciones fueron precisas; debía mantener reposo por 5 días más.

La alegría de Darien no había desaparecido, de hecho había aumentado, había vuelto a ser ese Darien que conocí cuando bebió esa taza de chocolate. Todas las tardes llegaba con un ramo de flores, había traído de todo tipo, rosas, azucenas, tulipanes, claveles, pero para mala fortuna de él Zetsuna se había puesto un poco exigente y le había dicho que no las podía introducir a la habitación por el bebe, debo reconocer que esa fue una escena muy graciosa, pues Zetsuna que siempre había agachado su mirada frente a Darien en esa ocasión se porto completamente desafiante, tan fiera como un león.

– Serenity– susurro Darien en mi oído, antes de depositar un casto beso en mi cabeza y luego en la de nuestro pequeño, hoy celebraríamos su bautizo – Michiru me informo que el reverendo esta por entrar – asentí y me levante con cuidado pues no quería despertar a mi pequeño.

Por pedido de Darien o más bien recomendación de Artemis, el bautizo se celebraría aquí en nuestra casa, solo la familia estaría presente. Una muy emocionada Luna me esperaba fuera de la habitación, extendió sus brazos y con delicadeza coloque entre ellos a mi pequeño, pues Luna y Artemis serian sus padrinos. El pequeño rostro y manitas de mi pequeño se removieron, pero siguió durmiendo, me parecía extraño verlo en el ropón que Luna le había comprado, pues parecía más un vestido que otra cosa.

En la sala todo el mundo nos esperaba, Ray, Jededita, Mina, Kunsite, mi madre y… Diamante, Haruka, Michiru y Zetsuna se encontraban en una esquina, se habían encargado de colocado una mesa con un mantel sobre el que reposaba una palangana con agua, el reverendo estaba frente a ella, su rostro era serio, así que decidí mirar hacia otro lado. La ceremonia fue rápida y no pude evitar sentirme consternada en el momento en que el reverendo tomo a mi bebe y baño su cabecita, ocasionando así la molestia de mi pequeño quien inmediatamente se hizo notar con un fuerte llanto. Después de terminar con el ritual lo regreso a brazos de Luna quien me lo dio inmediatamente, pues continuaba llorando, tuve que retirarme por unos minutos para logar calmarlo.

La pequeña celebración paso en calma, Luna, Ray, Mina y mi madre no se despegaron de mí en lo que resto de la tarde, pues estaban muy emocionadas con mi pequeño Darien Kenji que paso de brazos en brazos hasta que decidió que era suficiente y lanzo un agudo lloriqueo, durante las veces que tuve que retirarme para cambiarlo o amamantarlo alguna de ellas me hacia compañía, Mina fue quien se mostro más interesada, pues de las 7 veces que me retire ella estuvo presente en 3 ocasiones.

– Es hermoso – me había dicho mientras lo cargaba para que yo pudiera remover mi ropa para amamantarlo – sabes tengo tantas ganas de tener uno propio.

– Deberías – le respondí aun batallando para desatar una de las cintas.

– Si – su voz sonó triste y no pude evitar levantar mi mirada – lo hemos intentado pero hasta ahora nada.

– Lo lamento – no sabía que mas decirle.

– No tienes porque, por lo pronto mi pequeño sobrino recibirá todo ese amor – sonrió hacia mi bebe, que había dejado de llorar, después camino hasta mi para entregármelo – te ves muy bien así – me dijo mientras nos observaba a ambos – y al parecer ogro Darien sigue en calma – no pude evitar reír con ese comentario suyo.

– Si, y espero que así sea de ahora en adelante – esa fue nuestra última conversación, ya que poco después regresamos con el resto.

Observar a Darien tan feliz como nunca antes, me contagio, pues cada vez que el pequeño lloriqueaba o yo regresaba con él, Darien se acercaba y nos miraba a ambos para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden; y claro que las fotografías no se hicieron esperar tuvimos que posar en varias ocasiones puesto que Darien Kenji parecía no agradarle el resplandor del flash y lloriqueaba en cada ocasión.

El día comenzó a llegar a su fin, Darien Kenji dormía pacíficamente en mis brazos, solo se removía para acomodarse, Kunsite y Mina fueron los primeros en retirarse puesto que Kunsite partiría a primera hora de la mañana por asuntos de negocio, Mina aunque triste alego que tenía que prepararle su maleta, pues no le agradaba que otra mujer tocara la ropa de su esposo. Los segundos en retirarse fueron mi madre y su… esposo, no lamente la partida de este último, de hecho me agrado pues no me gustaba como me miraba.

Ray, Jededita, Luna y Artemis se quedaron un par de horas más; Darien se retiro a su despacho para ver unos pendientes con Jededita, por lo que en la sala nos quedamos Ray, Luna y Artemis; nuestra conversación verso sobre mi pequeño, aunque cabe aclarar que más bien fueron Luna y Artemis ya que Ray y yo escuchábamos atentas. La mayoría de las cosas que comentaba ya las sabía gracias a mi madre que había estado viniendo a visitarnos casi a diario.


	19. Chapter 19

Ray, Jededita, Luna y Artemis se quedaron un par de horas más; Darien se retiro a su despacho para ver unos pendientes con Jededita, por lo que en la sala nos quedamos Ray, Luna y Artemis; nuestra conversación verso sobre mi pequeño, aunque cabe aclarar que más bien fueron Luna y Artemis ya que Ray y yo escuchábamos atentas. La mayoría de las cosas que comentaba ya las sabía gracias a mi madre que había estado viniendo a visitarnos casi a diario.

Un par de horas después, todos se fueron, mi pequeño había pedido su alimentos hacia tan solo unos minutos, lo coloque en la pequeña cuna que ahora se encontraba en nuestra habitación, puesto que me había rehusado a que estuviera en otra habitación siendo aun muy pequeño. Darien fue el primero en salir del baño, ya tenía puestas sus ropas de dormir, tome las mías y me dirigí al baño; me observe en el espejo, mi cuerpo casi había recobrado su forma, según Artemis todo era normal, pues un embarazo no era cualquier cosa.

Me recosté después de verificar por última vez que Darien Kenji estuviera cómodo, Darien apago la luz de su lado, solo la de mi lado quedo encendida, pues sabía que en un par de horas más el lloriqueo de mi pequeño exigiendo su alimento llenaría la habitación y para ahorrar tiempo al buscar como encender la vela era mejor dejarla tal y como estaba.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí que Darien se removía a mi espalda – te necesito Serenity – susurro en mi oído, me sentí estremecer, últimamente había estado muy cariñoso y atento conmigo; me rodeo con sus brazos mientras me hacia girar, levanto mi rostro y me beso, y aunque el sabor a alcohol persistía en su boca no me importo, así como tampoco me importo que esto fuera tan precipitado, pues Artemis había hablado conmigo. Se suponía que aun estaba en reposo, pero al sentir los labios de Darien sobre los míos no pude evitar responderle el beso.

– Serenity – susurro suavemente, lo sentí posicionarse sobre mi – mi amada esposa – sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi costado hasta la orilla de mi camisón de dormir; una parte de mi gritaba que esto era incorrecto, pero otra parte lo deseaba.

No sé en qué momento mande a volar mi cordura, pues de pronto lo único que sabía era que estaba tratando de arrancar la ropa de Darien, su aliento mezclado con el alcohol me resulto un tanto adictivo o tal vez era la necesidad y la sensación de sentirme amada después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento.

– Darien – suspire en el momento en que sentí sus manos sobre mis pechos, nada de esto se comparaba con nuestra primera vez, y aunque me hubiera gustado que Darien estuviera en sus 5 sentidos, nada podía detenerme; lo sentí empujar sus caderas contra mi haciéndome sentir su necesidad; las sensaciones comenzaron a abrumarme algo dentro de mi tenía miedo, no quería volver a sentir dolor, ese dolor de esa primera vez.

Trate de alejar suavemente a Darien, no quería que se alterara y esto terminara en una pelea – Darien – lo llame, pero parecía no escuchar – Darien – insistí y él se detuvo, me miro un poco confundido.

– ¿Sucede algo amor? – su voz fue suave y la última palabra que pronuncio rompió mi poca determinación de detenerlo.

– No, no sucede nada – le sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien inicio el beso.

Mis manos rodearon su cuello acercándolo más a mí, la vocecita que me decía que me detuviera se había callado, de hecho lo único que escuchaba era lo agitado de nuestras respiraciones, sus manos rozaron mi piel suavemente, la ropa ya no adornaba más mi cuerpo ni el suyo, ni siquiera sé en qué momento desapareció.

De golpe y sin esperármelo las imágenes de nuestra primera vez me inundaron, me detuve separando mis labios de los de Darien, sentí a Darien tensarse sobre mí, estuvimos en silencio, tratando de relajar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, gracias a la leve luz podía ver el rostro de Darien y al parecer el también recordaba lo mismo que yo; sus ojos me miraron fijamente, era como si tratara de leerme. Sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y sentí su contacto cálido cuando se colocaron sobre mi rostro.

– Serenity, mi amada esposa – susurro tan suavemente que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado, se inclino lentamente sobre mí, sus labios rosaron mi frente luego bajaron a mi mejilla derecha y luego a la izquierda; volvió a mirarme fijamente antes de unir sus labios con los míos; fue un beso casto, suave, inocente que me derritió e hizo que olvidara los recuerdos que habían llegado a mi mente.

– Darien – esta vez fui yo quien lo miro, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillaban tan intensamente que dudaba que fuera efecto de la luz. Sus ojos gritaban tantas cosas que me resulto completamente difícil descifrarlos, así que volví a hacer lo que al principio; besarlo.

Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente desde mi cara hasta mis hombros, apretándome mas hacia él, luego siguieron bajando, rozando el contorno de mi abultado pecho, un estremecimiento me atravesó y escuche una risilla junto a mi oído; sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a mi cintura y de ahí regreso hasta mi rostro, para luego tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

– Serena, por favor – susurro de nuevo y sentí sus piernas separando las mías lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, no me resistí; sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos justo en el momento en que lo sentí empujar suavemente dentro de mí, esperaba dolor, pero nunca llego; él espero aun mirándome fijamente, solté mis manos de las suyas y lo atraje hacia mi indicándole que podía continuar. Se movió lento al inicio pero una vez vio que yo no oponía resistencia incremento la velocidad de sus estocadas; sus manos comenzaron a recorrerme y sus labios invadieron los míos; una sensación maravillosa comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, justo donde el empujaba, no sé lo que era, pero era maravilloso y de pronto sentí que explotaba, estoy segura que un grito habría salido de mi boca si no hubiera estado invadida por la de Darien, que se detuvo después de empujar dentro de mí un par de veces más.

Darien rodo de lado llevándome con él, aun podía sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos, se incorporo lo suficiente para alcanzar la cobija y cubrirnos, beso mi frente y me rodeo con sus brazos – descansa – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

El sueño no se había dignado a llegar a mí, pero en estos momentos eso no me importaba, todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en Darien que me abrazaba a su cuerpo, aun sentía mi piel ardiendo, y no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer hace poco menos de una hora; mi cerebro estaba lleno de ideas confusas, ahora mi parte racional me decía que esto había estado mal, no porque no lo quisiera si no porque se suponía que no podía o más bien no debía, no aun; tanto Artemis como mi madre me habían hablado de la cuarentena o reposo que debía tener para permitirle a mi cuerpo sanarse por el nacimiento de mi bebe y el desgarre que había sufrido.

Me gire suavemente para liberarme del abrazo de Darien, sentí nuestros cuerpos separase, lo que me causo cierta sensación de vacío en mi pecho. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, y contemple la cuna donde mi pequeño dormía pacíficamente o eso parecía porque comenzó a removerse y su carita se frunció antes de lloriquear levemente, tome mi camisón colocándomelo rápidamente, pues no quería que Darien se despertara. Tome a mi pequeño en brazos para poder alimentarlo; me senté en la mecedora mientras observaba su rostro al alimentarse.

– Eres tan hermoso – le susurre a mi pequeño, y realmente lo era, hacia un par de días había abierto sus ojos, azules eléctricos como los de su padre, su cabello era el que aun me causaba curiosidad, puesto que aun era muy poco el que tenia, pero esperaba que se pareciera al de su padre.


	20. Chapter 20

Hace tan solo unas cuantas horas me habían confirmado que nuevamente volvería a ser madre; tenía mis sospechas desde hace casi 4 meses, pues mi periodo no había llegado, razón más que evidente de mi embarazo; mi pequeño Darien Kenji mejor conocido ahora como Darien Jr descansaba en mis brazos, ahora tenía 5 meses de edad, y se podría decir que era el consentido de la familia.

Mina, Luna y Ray siempre que venían llegaban con algún juguete o ropa para él. Darien era quien más lo consentía; ahora la que sería su habitación estaba llena de libros, juguetes, un par de armarios pequeños con ropa y demás cosas.

Me encontraba ultimando detalles de la pequeña cena que haría para informarle a Darien que nuevamente seriamos padres, Zetsuna, Michiru y Haruka se movían por la concina siguiendo mis órdenes, bueno más bien recomendaciones, ya que ahora las consideraba como mis amigas.

A las 6 en punto todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Darien llegara, lo que se me hizo un poco extraño pues siempre llegaba cerca de las 5:30. Me encontraba en nuestra habitación, amamantando a nuestro pequeño, puesto que la cena solo seria para nosotros los cabellos rebeldes de Darien Jr, si iguales a los de su padre excepto por el color, el cual saco de mi.

– Mi señora el señor ha llegado – informo Zetsuna adentrándose a la habitación, ya que ella sería la encargada de cuidarlo durante la cena.

– Gracias Zetsuna, en dado caso que este pequeñín despierte y no se calme te pediría que bajaras.

– Si mi señora, no se preocupe – le entregue a mi pequeño, me acomode el vestido y baje las escaleras. Darien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, me ofreció su mano y caminamos hacia el comedor.

– ¿Solo seremos nosotros? – me pregunto al llegar al comedor y no ver el pequeño moisés que siempre colocaba a mi lado.

– Así es – le sonreí mientras me sentaba en la silla que me ofreció.  
Haruka y Michiru sirvieron rápidamente y se retiraron. Debo reconocer que me sentí algo nerviosa, solo esperaba que la noticia lo alegrara tanto como a mí. Decidí esperar hasta que tomara su taza de chocolate, me encantaba ver su expresión al beberlo, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Decidí que este era el mejor momento.

– Darien – dije su nombre suavemente, él por supuesto me miro enseguida, su semblante era tranquilo, así que decidí que este era el momento – yo… vamos a tener otro bebe – observe la reacción de Darien, quien se quedo mirándome fijamente, su rostro era una máscara de sorpresa, de pronto se levanto y camino hasta mi.

– Estas segura – no era una pregunta, parece que la noticia no le había agradado del todo o eso pensé – Serenity – me tomo entre sus brazos – es una noticia maravillosa – escuche su risa esa que pocas veces se escuchaba en esta casa y mis miedos desaparecieron.

No me había dado cuenta que me había llevado a la sala, solo fue consciente de ello hasta que se sentó conmigo en su regazo, sus ojos brillaba cuales olas del mar expuestas a la luz del sol – Artemis me lo confirmo hoy por la mañana – coloco sus manos sobre mis majillas y me acerco a su rostro lentamente, primero beso mi frente, luego la punta de mi nariz y finalmente mis labios.

– No sabes lo feliz que me haces Serenity – esta vez profundizo mas el beso. Todo parecía perfecto.

Pasaron un par de meses después de que le diera la noticia. Ahora tenía 6 meses todo estaba en orden, y según Artemis el bebe llegaría en unas 10 o 12 semanas, lo que me llevo a pensar en la futura habitación para mi pequeño o pequeña. Luna, y Ray se había encargado de comprar los muebles esta vez, Mina hubiera estado encantada de acompañarla para esa tarea, pero su embarazo se lo impedía. Hacia tan solo 1 mes que se había enterado y por cuestiones de salud su padre Artemis me había aconsejado guardar reposo.

Mi madre por otro lado, esta vez se había empeñado en hacerme compañía las últimas semanas de mi embarazo, y por supuesto que ya contaba con la aprobación de Darien que se había mostrado más que agradecido por ello, ya que no quería otro incidente como el anterior.

Y… como hace mas de 7 meses, de nuevo me encontraba frente a esa puerta, la puerta que Darien me había prohibido en un principio, la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que a Darien no le iba a agradar pero… nuestro bebe necesita su habitación y aunque sé que los primeros meses dormiría a mi lado en un futuro la necesitaría.


	21. Chapter 21

Me encontraba frente a esa puerta, la puerta que Darien me había prohibido en un principio, la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que a Darien no le iba a agradar pero… nuestro bebe necesita su habitación y aunque sé que los primeros meses dormiría a mi lado en un futuro la necesitaría.

– Mi señora creo que es mejor esperar el señor para informarle – Zetsuna a mi lado trato de persuadirme, pero yo sabía que era tiempo de revelar sus fantasmas.

– No Zetsuna, este es el mejor momento, además soy la señora de esta casa – afirme con voz clara y fuerte, aunque me moría de miedo; Zetsuna tenía razón Darien se iba a enojar por esto – abre la puerta por favor – le pedí, por mi última incursión sabia que esa habitación estaba llena de cosas y por mi propia seguridad y la de mi bebe era mejor que Zetsuna abriera la puerta.

Se acerco lentamente, y escuche el momento en que introdujo la llave en la cerradura y el clic al ser abierta la puerta, Michiru detrás de mí se adelanto con un par de velas y una lámpara; la luz ilumino todo y yo… camine lentamente hacia la habitación.

La cuna fue lo primero que vi al entrar, ya la había tocado antes pero jamás imagine lo hermosa que seria, lo que había sentido esa vez como bordes resultaron ser una hermosas rosas talladas por todo el rededor. Lo siguiente que vi fue un baúl a juego y una pequeña cómoda, Zetsuna llego hasta la ventana, y retiro las pesadas cortinas dejando así entrar la luz del sol que reinaba fuera; y con ello revelando aun más secretos, y el gran tamaño de la habitación.

– ¿Mi señora? – se acerco Haruka, en su mirada había miles de preguntas, preguntas de las que yo también quería una respuesta.

– Limpien todo, y… – mire la cuna – saquen la cuna, el baúl y la cómoda y llévenla a la otra habitación – di media vuelta de regreso a nuestra habitación. Me puse de pie a la entrada y mire todo a mi alrededor… esta y la que en un principio fue mi habitación tenían las misma dimensiones; la otra habitación era más pequeña y… esa habitación… era la más grande – debió ser la de sus padres.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Zetsuna entrar a la habitación, me sobresalte cuanto toco tímidamente mi hombro – mi señora encontramos una cajas ¿qué hacemos con ellas?

– Acomódenlas en una esquina de la habitación yo… luego iré a ver que contienen – Zetsuna asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, regrese mi mirada a la fotografía en mis manos. La misma que había visto hace casi 7 meses, hoy era el momento de averiguar todo.

La habitación quedo totalmente limpia y ordenada, las cajas se encontraba apiladas en una esquina cerca del enorme baño de la habitación, una hermosa también tallada era lo más llamativo en la habitación, junto con ella había 2 buros y una enorme cómoda, en la esquina opuesta al baño Michiru y Haruka se habían encargado de acomodar lo que antes debieron ser unos hermosos sillones, y al centro de estos una pequeña mesa, la cual lucia bastante deteriorada. Pedí que dejaran las ventanas abiertas al igual que la puerta para darle ventilación al lugar, para así lograr eliminar el olor a encierro que albergaba.

Ahora solo esperaba la llegada de Darien. Darien Jr se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna, baje lentamente las escaleras, observe a Michiru esperaba a la entrada de la cocina lista para servir la cena; seguí mi camino y me senté en el sillón a la espera de Darien. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Darien, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa al verme – Serenity, te espero en el comedor, solo necesito guardar algo en mi despacho – asentí y lo vi alejarse, me puse en pie y camine hasta el comedor. Michiru salió de la cocina con un par de platos en sus manos.

Mis nervios que hasta entonces había mantenido a raya de dispararon al verlo entrar de nuevo, su rostro no era el mismo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos eran puños. Miro a Michiru y luego a mi – Serenity podemos hablar – asentí, me levante y camine a su lado, sin que me lo esperara tomo mi brazo y me arrastro con él hasta su despacho, abrió la puerta y me empujo al interior. Todo estaba oscuro. Mi corazón latía desbocado, su mirada en el comedor me lo había dicho todo, él sabía que yo había entrado a la habitación.

– Darien… – me corto sin darme oportunidad.

– No quiero escuchar tus excusas Serenity – no podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad, pero sabia por el tono de su voz que estaba muy molesto.

– Es que, el bebe y pensé…

Volvió a interrumpirme – que pensaste, que podías hacer lo que se te diera la gana – sentí sus manos tomar mis hombros y apretarlos – no piensas Serenity, solo haces lo que quieres – sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel antes de sacudirme.

– Darien, por favor – implore, sabia de lo que era capaz al estar enojado.

– ¡POR FAVOR QUE SERENITY! – me sacudió – he sido paciente y así me pagas, traicionando la confianza que había depositado en ti.

– No – susurre débilmente. Y justo aquí, en medio de la oscuridad y con Darien enfurecido esa pesadilla llego a mí, esa donde lo veía venir a mí para sacudirme y después lanzarme al suelo; pero eso no fue lo que me aterro sino lo que recordaba después, el dolor y la sangre; lleve mis manos a mi vientre, nunca permitiría que eso pasara un si significaba enfrentar a Darien.

– ¡CONTESTA! – volvió a sacudirme, no sé qué fue lo que hice o como lo hice pero mis manos lo habían empujado con la bastante fuerza como para hacer que me soltara y que retrocediera un par de pasos; no desaproveche esa oportunidad así que di media vuelta y salí de su despacho, corrí sin rumbo fijo, mi único objetivo era alejarme de él y evitar que dañara a mi bebe.

– ¡SERENITY! – escuche su grito detrás de mí, abrí la puerta de la casa y seguí corriendo lo mas que mi condición me permitía; el espacio frente a mi parecía inmenso, cada paso que daba parecía alejarme, gire mi rostro para poder ver que tan lejos me encontraba de Darien y luego… todo paso despacio, muy despacio, como si el tiempo se detuviera o se alentara. Mi pie se atoro con algo y luego todo a mí alrededor comenzó a inclinarse, el rostro de Darien cambio de la furia al horror; y todo lo que me rodeaba seguía inclinándose.

Todo quedo en silencio, el único sonido que llegaba a mi era el de mi agitada respiración y el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón, la tierra comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí y fue cuando caí en cuanta que no era la tierra la que se acercaba, así como no era lo que me rodeaba lo que se inclinaba si no yo. Y le encontré sentido a la mirada de horror de Darien.

De un momento a otro todo comenzó a ir de nuevo a su ritmo y caí al suelo; el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y escuche un grito lejano, mi propio grito. Lo siguiente que vi fue el azul cielo y un rostro, el rostro de Darien, la furia ya no estaba en el solo el horror y la desesperación; alguien más se acerco, Michiru. Vi los labios de Darien moverse perno no entendí que decía, nuevamente no escuchaba, el dolor se incremento y las sombras comenzaron a invadir mi visión hasta que la oscuridad me devoro nuevamente.


	22. Chapter 22

No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió ese día después de que el dolor me invadiera y la oscuridad me devorara como nunca antes; solo sabía que había perdido algo, solo después pude identificar el porqué de esa sensación de pérdida, mi bebe… la había perdido y con ella una parte de mi vida se había apagado junto con la de mi bebe, mi pequeña Rini. Resulto ser hermosa como su hermano; aun recuerdo sus hermosos rizos y su hermosa carita, era tan pequeña, aun más pequeña que su hermano cuando nació. Artemis dijo que ella no había sufrido, pero estoy segura que dijo eso para tratar de tranquilizarme.

No sé quien había comprado el vestido que le pusieron, era hermoso igual que ella, mi madre y Luna se habían encargado de vestirla, no podía creer que estuviera muerta, no lo parecía. Su hermoso rostro de ángel me hacía pensar que dormía; una voz en mi cabeza decía que lo haría para siempre, nunca la velería a ver, no estando yo viva.

Las lagrimas se negaron a salir mientras observaba como se llevaban a mi pequeña, Artemis se encontraba a mi lado, casi me había perdido también a mí, fue lo que dijo, no sé si quería consolarme o qué, pero no preste atención, mi vista quedo clavada en la puerta por donde mi bebe se había ido para siempre…

Ni bien apenas y pude levantarme tome justo lo indispensable para mí y para mi bebe y abandone esta casa, no este horrible lugar, no permitiría a mi pequeño crecer junto a un monstruo, porque eso era para mí Darien un monstruo, uno al que solo le importaba él y nadie más.

No estaba segura de a quién recurrir, pero como enviada del cielo Mina aprecio, solo acababa de caminar unos cuantos metros de mi inferno cuando me la tope, me dijo que venía a ver cómo me encontraba, le dije que no quería volver a ese lugar – te ofrezco mi casa – me dijo antes de abrazarme y llorar conmigo, era la primera vez que lloraba la muerte de mi pequeña.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación que tan amablemente Kunsite y Mina me habían ofrecido en su casa, mi pequeño dormía en mis brazos, solo él era capaz de mantenerme cuerda y a flote, solo por él seguía viva, ahora viviría para él.

– Serena – escuche mi nombre ser llamado desde la puerta, y solo una voz tan cantarina podría ser la dueña.

– Ray – ella entro sin esperar más, siempre lo hacía. El día de mi llegada a esta casa no pasaron ni 2 horas y Ray ya se encontraba a mi lado, sus visitas siempre conseguían sacarme algunas sonrisas, algo bueno podría decir.

– Serena yo… – dudo, sabía que algo quería su alegría y ese brillo en sus ojos – me gustaría que salieras a dar una vuelta conmigo al jardín, Luna ha estado trabajando bastante en el, por favor – se acerco mas a mí, yo por mi parte desvié la mirada, a estas alturas ya me sabía de memoria sus estrategias para conseguir lo que quería.

– No lo sé Ray – trate de hacer tiempo, la verdad es que dentro de esta habitación me sentía a salvo, segura, afuera solo significaría una cosa para mi… la realidad, la realidad que se había vuelto mi pesadilla.

– O por lo menos baja a la terraza de la sala – no sé en qué momento cambio de lugar, pero la tenia frente a mí, no pude evitar negarme.

Mi pequeño dar… Kenji dormía plácidamente en una pequeña cuna, una de las criadas de la casa prometió informarme si se despertaba, camine al lado de Ray que poco a poco tomo ventaja, no sé si era ella la que caminaba rápido y yo la que caminaba lento. Era la segunda vez que veía el interior de la casa ya que desde mi llegada no había vuelto a salir de la habitación, en parte se debía a mi miedo a enfrentar la realidad y por otro lado temía encontrarme con Dar... con él.

Ray había desaparecido por las escaleras, seguí muy detrás de ella. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por los ventanales; otro día más llegaba a su fin, para dar paso a la noche y a las pesadillas… o más bien pesadilla. Ya no era la misma que me había atormentado hace mucho, ahora esta era otra, una que me involucraba a mí, a él y… a mi dulce Rini.

Siempre era igual y con el mismo trágico desenlace… la muerte de mi pequeña Rini a manos de su padre. Lo más extraño de mi pesadilla era el constante llanto de bebe y la dulce y suave voz de una pequeña, no estaba segura que fuera la voz de mi pequeña, puesto que jamás la escucharía, me suponía que era mi imaginación la que se encargaba de recrearla porque no encontraba lógica.

El dolor era lo más real y era lo único que me regresaba a mi triste realidad.

Un par de brazos me regresaron a la realidad, un gritito escapo de mi garganta debido a la sorpresa, pero el inconfundible olor y calidez de mi madre me tranquilizaron de inmediato. Sabía que Ray tramaba algo y esta era la respuesta.

– Hija me alegra tanto verte – dijo mi madre con voz quebrada mientras me abrazaba; correspondí a su abrazo y por un instante me sentí en casa, a salvo.

– Mamá – mi voz salió en un susurro, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que lo note al nombrarla y escuchar mi propia voz.

Me deshice suavemente del abrazo de mi madre y me sorprendió que allí en medio de la pequeña sala estuvieran todos, bueno casi todos porque el hombre de mis pesadillas no estaba.

–Serena – esta vez fue Luna quien se acerco, me abrazo yo… solo me deje abrazar por ella, era tan parecida pero tan diferente de mi madre – querida nos tenía tan preocupados.

El siguiente en saludarme fue Artemis, su comportamiento fue más reservado por lo que solo se limito a preguntar como me encontraba. Jededita actuó de igual modo aunque cabe aclarar que sus palabras me reconfortaron enormemente, me había dado cuenta que él tenía ese efecto en todos.

La pequeña reunión transcurrió en calma, solo interrumpida por mi pequeño Kenji, y aunque Luna y mi madre me habían aconsejado que no lo consintiera demasiado no preste atención a sus palabras, él era mi ancla a este mundo, solo él me mantendría cuerda, nada importaría solo él.


	23. Chapter 23

La pequeña reunión transcurrió en calma, solo interrumpida por mi pequeño Kenji, y aunque Luna y mi madre me habían aconsejado que no lo consintiera demasiado no preste atención a sus palabras, él era mi ancla a este mundo, solo él me mantendría cuerda, nada importaría solo él.

La lluvia caía, seguida de truenos y relámpagos, que hacían por momentos que la oscuridad remitiera, aun con el poco tiempo en esta casa sabia donde estaba; la puerta principal solo estaba a unos pasos más delante de mí. Mi frente se encontraba perlada de sudor, mis manos apenas y se contenían de sacudirse, mi respiración errática apenas y me permitía escuchar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estoy segura que si alguien se aproximaba a mi podría escucharlo.

Lentamente me acerque a la puerta, la lluvia se intensifico, pero no me importo, tenía que salir de aquí. Sentí como la lluvia me mojaba por completo, pero lo extraño es que no sentía frio, el aire azotaba con furia, mi cabello se pegaba a mi rostro, podía ver el portón solo un poco más.

– Mami – escuche a mi espalda y me gire rápidamente pero solo encontré vacio, y entonces… una sombra comenzó a acercarse; mi corazón comenzó a latir aun mas, era él. Di la vuelta y comencé a correr tan rápido como podía en mi estado, debía proteger a mi bebe.

El portón que era mi única salida había desaparecido, desesperada corrí hacia la casa, a pesar del ruido de la lluvia, el aire y mi corazón podía identificar los pasos del él detrás de mí, acercándose, listo para atraparme. Mire sobre mi hombro y la oscuridad era lo único que veía, regrese mi vista al frente y lo vi, sus una vez hermosos ojos azules se transformaron en unos horribles ojos rojos – Serenity – me tomo por los hombros, el dolor que sentí ocasiono que del fondo de mi garganta saliera un grito.

Y sin mas todo giro, arriba ahora era abajo y abajo arriba, el olor a tierra mojada me inundo y el dolor de mis hombros se transporto a mi vientre el llanto de un bebe inundo el ambiente, él, Darien apareció frente a mi; sus ojos seguían siendo rojos como la sangre que manchaba el vertido blanco que vestía y sus manos.

Desperté sobresaltada como siempre, lleve mi mano a mi boca para acallar el grito que luchaba por salir, gire mi vista para fijarla en la cuna donde descansaba tranquilamente mi pequeño. Mi mente regreso a la plática que mi madre había tenido conmigo, hacia tan solo unas cuantas semanas.

– Debes continuar – me había dicho, me hice la desentendida; por esa razón me había recluido en la habitación, no quería recordar la verdad, era dura y dolía. No está segura de algún poder "continuar", el recuerdo de mi pequeña Rini siempre estaría ahí para recordármelo, siempre por el resto de mi vida.

Me levante lentamente, sabía que el sueño ya no llegaría a mí, camine hasta la ventana, recorrí la hermosa cortina de encaje, observe a lo lejos los primeros rayos del sol, eso era lo único bueno de mi pesadilla, siempre despertaba antes del alba. Estaba por darme la vuelta pero algo llamo mi atención, enfoque mi mirada en una de las esquinas del amplio jardín, los rosales se movieron, pero no solo ellos el restos de las plantas y árboles también, por lo que me tranquilice, solo había sido el viento.

Me acerque a la cómoda y saque ropa limpia, tenía ganas de un baño. Salí de la habitación, esperaba encontrar a una de las chicas ya levantada, me dirigí a la cocina esperaba que estuviera ahí, recorrí casi toda la casa; el comedor ya casi estaba preparado para el desayuno, eso me confirmaba que ellas ya estaba levantadas. No me sorprendió que mi presencia las tomara por sorpresa, no después de haberme recluido yo misma.

– ¡Señora Serenity! – la chica con la que me tope llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, justo donde su corazón debía estar.

– Lo siento, no quería asustarte Amy – trate de disculparme.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo? – me pregunto ya más calmada.

– Quisiera que me prepararan el baño si no es mucha molestia.

– Claro que no es molestia señora Serenity, enseguida subiré, no se preocupe – dio una pequeña inclinación y regreso a la cocina, yo por mi parte di media vuelta dispuesta a regresar, pero un ruido procedente de la terraza me distrajo, me detuve pero ya no escuche nada.

– Vamos Serenity, creo que el encierro te está afectando – me dije en voz baja, aunque una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, ansiedad, si eso era.

Amy llego aproximadamente 10 minutos después, traía con ella un par de cubos de agua hirviendo, los cuales vertió en la tina, le agradecí y le dije que podía retirarse yo misma me encargaría de templar el agua, tome mi ropa y di una última mirada a mi pequeño, sabía que aun tenía cerca de una hora antes de que despertara, a sus 8 meses de edad dormía casi 8 horas seguidas por la noche.

El agua me relajo bastante, tenía mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño por la mañana, así que me tome mi tiempo, lave mis rubios cabellos 2 veces y deje que la esponja limpiara todo mi cuerpo con detenimiento; la sensación de ansiedad se incremento cuando salí del agua, sabía que era tonto, pero aun así no pude convencerme a mi misma de lo contrario, me puse un vestido azul celeste, cabe aclarar que solo traía conmigo otros 3 mas, sabía que pronto debía comprarme otro par pues estos no me iba a durar para siempre. Peine mi cabello y lo recogí en dos coletas.

Me acerque a la puerta, y justo a un par de centímetros para abrirla escuche balbuceos, no era normal su llanto era no normal al levantarse, a menos que alguien estuviera con él. Un miedo sin razón me invadió, si fuera Mina habría avisado, Kunsite… rara vez entraba, alguna de las criadas… imposible no entraban a la habitación y mucho menos se acercaban a mi pequeño si yo no sé los pedía. Abrí la puerta lentamente mi respiración y mi corazón aceleraron su ritmo y… lo vi, no era una pesadilla era él.

Y como ese horrible y fatídico día, todo paso lentamente, lo vi comenzar a girar hacia mí, esperaba ver furia, desprecio, odio, rencor, pero jamás espere ve lo que sus ojos reflejaron en aquel momento, vacio. Lo que más me sorprendió después de esto fue su apariencia, aun vestía el mismo traje de ese día, su rostro se veía extraño… sumamente delgado y las ojera bajo sus ojos eran de color negro, mi pequeño volvió a balbucear, lo deposito suavemente en la cuna y camino hacia mí, no me di cuenta que retrocedí hasta que el de detuvo y levanto sus manos, me miro profundamente – Serenity, necesitamos hablar – su voz fue suave y llena de suplica


	24. Chapter 24

Me quede observándolo, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía sumamente confundida; por una parte una voz al fondo de mi cabeza me gritaba que me alejara de él y por otro lado, algo en mi pecho me hacía sentir que él me necesitaba, o tal vez eso solo fuera consecuencia de su apariencia – Serenity – volvió a decir pero siguió en su lugar.

– ¿Como me encontraste? – salió la pregunta sin que yo lo pensara; lo vi bajar sus manos lentamente pero su vista seguía fija en mi.

– Vi a tu madre salir de aquí hace algunas semanas, te había estado buscando, yo… lo siento – seguí observándolo detenidamente y entonces sin que siquiera me lo esperara… cayó de rodillas – fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa – su voz se quebró al final y una par de gotas se impactaron contra el suelo – todo ha sido mi culpa, todo, yo las mate, fui yo, yo tuve la culpa – su voz fue disminuyendo hasta hacerse un susurro, pero siguió repitiendo lo mismo mientras los sollozos se abrían paso en lugar de las palabras.

Me acerque lentamente a él, no sabía si esto era un truco o era verdad, parecía tan pequeño e indefenso, nunca había visto a un hombre llorar y nunca me lo espere de Darien. Sin que me lo esperara se acerco hasta mi y rodeo mis piernas con sus brazos – perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – su voz tan rota me conmovió; acaricie su cabello tal y como lo hacía cuando mi pequeño lloraba, mi cuerpo se sacudía junto al suyo. Me sentía confundida.

– Darien – su nombre apenas y salió de mis labios, sus sollozos y suplicas se detuvieron, aunque su cuerpo aun se sacudía – yo… – levanto su rostro y sus ojos vacios me traspasaron, el hermoso azul ya no estaba más, ni ese negro que adquirían cuando se enfurecía, nada, era lo único que quedaba – necesito tiempo.

– Por favor, ya no me alejes de ti, yo… yo… por favor, me estoy muriendo sin ti – un par de lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas – te diré todo, cambiare, ya no seré ese… hombre, por favor, Serena – sus palabras me sonaron llenas de sinceridad así que cedí.

– Está bien – con esas simples palabras una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se levanto y me levanto junto a él.

Sus brazos me rodearon – gracias… Serena – me guio hasta la cama conde me hizo sentarme, él tomo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó, frente a mi – esa habitación era de mis padres, esto que te voy a contar nadie más lo sabe. Hace 18 años murieron mis padres, junto con mi única hermana. Esa habitación era el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos, o más bien el único recuerdo que me hice de ellos junto con el jardín de mi madre; ahora, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, Serena tu eres mi esposa y debí haber compartido todo esto contigo hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería que sintieras lastima de mi.

– Darien no – sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios impidiéndome continuar.

– No es solo por eso, si no por algo que hice, algo que volvía a hacer – desvió su mirada – mi padre me había enseñado que los hombres debíamos ser los fuertes, pero lo que no me dijo es la razón por la que debíamos serlo, ahora lo comprendo todo, un poco tarde tal vez. Serena ¿está bien que te llame así? – yo solo asentí, aunque debía reconocer que era agradable que me llamara de esa forma, cuando lo hacía por mi nombre completo… era como si estuviera enojado conmigo – mi madre siempre quiso tener más hijos, lo sabía porque siempre me lo decía, me había prometido un hermanito, y cuando por fin supo que estaba embarazada me lo dijo, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Estaba en el jardín, lo recuerdo porque fue un hermoso día solado con una ligera brisa, acaba de terminar mis clases con mi tutor; sabía que mi madre estaba ahí porque era lo que solíamos hacer después de mis clases, pero en cuanto la vi supe que algo era diferente. Sabía que algo le pasaba a mi madre había escuchado algo pero no entendía bien que era.

La encontré sentada junta al árbol, y supe que algo no estaba bien, ella siempre me esperaba sentada en el columpio; recuerdo que lo que me tranquilizo fue su semblante lleno de paz, creo que dormía o eso me parecía – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –me sorprendió cuando me pido que me sentara a su lado. Comenzó a hablarme de lo mucho que me amaba, y que eso jamás cambiaria, no entendí porque me lo decía, y entonces abrió sus ojos y me miro, me pido que me acercara a ella y la abrazara, fue cuando me dijo: de ahora en adelante serás el hermano mayor; y claro que sabía que significaba eso, mi madre me daría un hermanito – lo observe tomar un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que continuara.

Según lo que Artemis le había dicho, tendría a mi hermanito en unos 7 meses, 2 meses después de mi cumpleaños; el tiempo paso y… – se detuvo y me miro profundamente – mi madre tuvo que tener reposo, yo no sabía porque y no me agrado, yo quería a mi madre conmigo haciendo las cosas que siempre hacíamos; era un niño yo no lo sabía. Hice que mi madre se levantara y cumpliera mi capricho, yo… quería que ella estuviera conmigo como todos los días después de mis clases, yo le exigí que estuviera ahí esperándome – su voz salió en un siseo con lo último que dijo, observe como apretaba sus puños hasta que se volvieron blancos – yo… yo las mate – un jadeo escapo de mis labios, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando si no hasta que lleve mis manos a mi rostro – yo fui el causante.

– Darien no…

– Si Serena fui yo – se levanto de la silla acercándose a mí, lo que ocasiono que yo retrocediera – fui un monstruo siempre lo he sido, no lo vez; yo obligue a mi madre a levantarse de la cama donde se suponía que debía estar para descansar, yo hice que ella perdiera mi hermana, yo la mate y… luego mate a mi padre, todo fue mi culpa.

– No, tú no tuviste la culpa, eras un niño, no podías saberlo, no te culpes.

Se acerco a mi lentamente, su rostro reflejaba su alma rota – mate a nuestra hija Serena– en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras tuve que desviar mi mirada, una parte de mi me gritaba que el tenia razón que por su culpa había perdido a mi pequeña, pero… en el fondo otra voz muy suave me decía que no era cierto, y que la que tenía la culpa en realidad era yo por haber corrido, aun sabiendo lo torpe que soy.

Un debate interno comenzó a surgir dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón, comenzaba a sentirme dividida, la mano de Darien tomo mi barbilla, sabía que su intención era que lo mirara, pero no podía, no aun – detente – suplique y así lo hizo, soltó mi barbilla, y por extraño que parezca me sentí vacía.

– Serena ódiame, grítame lo que sea, pero por favor no me alejes de ti, y… yo… aun no término – lo escuche suspirar – tal vez tengas razón y no fue mi culpa enteramente, pero aun así yo hice que mi madre cumpliera mi capricho y esa es mi parte de culpa. Esa última noche cuando mi madre perdió a mi hermana ella… se rindió, lo sé porque la vi y no era la misma mujer de días atrás, tú te veías fuerte al lado de ella; recuerdo haber entrado a la habitación justo después de una plática con mi padre, me había hecho prometerle que no molestaría a mi madre, no sabía que esa sería la última vez que la vería; su expresión era de vacio total y absoluto, además de que se veía pálida, demasiado para ser ella que siempre tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos ya no eran como los míos, ya no había azul, nunca los olvidare. Mi pequeño, recuerda que te amo, fueron sus últimas palabras hacia mí, puesto que por la mañana supe que ella ya no estaría más a mi lado.

Esta vez no pude evitar mirarlo, sabía de antemano lo que seguía, tome una de sus manos y la apreté suavemente – aquí estoy Darien – no supe si eso era lo mejor o no, pero algo me decía que si lo era.

– Le funeral fue algo rápido y sencillo, ambas fueron enterradas juntas, lo sé aunque nunca vi a mi hermana. Días después todo comenzó a cambiar, mi padre cada vez tardaba mas en el trabajo y cuando regresaba se sentaba horas a hablar conmigo sobre ser fuerte, siempre eran las mismas palabras, siempre debes ser fuerte Darien, nunca debes doblegarte ante nada, nunca entiendo lo que significaban hasta ahora – con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla – y entonces… mi padre también murió, una tarde simplemente llego Artemis y mi tía Luna por mí, no sabía porque yo solo quería saber donde estaba mi padre y porque no había llegado a casa – una sonrisa triste atravesó su rostro – mi respuesta llego al día siguiente, cuando asistimos a su funeral.

– Oh Darien – no podía creer que a tan corta edad había pasado por tanto, ahora comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

– Yo fui el causante Serena, yo destruí a mi familia, y no me basto con hacerlo una vez.

– No Darien, no…

– Lo hice Serena, hice todo mal contigo, sé que me odias, por todo lo que he hecho, incluso… – soltó suavemente mi mano de la suya y se levanto – yo… hay una cosa más que debes saber, es… sobre tu padre.

– ¡QUE! – la palabra escapo en un grito ahogado, él no podría… no eso seria demasiado.


	25. Chapter 25

Lo hice Serena, hice todo mal contigo, sé que me odias, por todo lo que he hecho, incluso… – soltó suavemente mi mano de la suya y se levanto – yo… hay una cosa más que debes saber, es… sobre tu padre.

– ¡QUE! – la palabra escapo en un grito ahogado, él no podría… no eso seria demasiado.

– Yo se que fue lo que paso – comencé a negar, podría perdonarle muchas cosas o tratar de olvidarlas pero algo relacionado con mi padre… – Serena por favor, permite explicarte, quiero que sepas toda la verdad y esto está incluido. Diamante ha estado enamorado de tu madre desde hace mucho, yo… lo supe y… yo te quería a ti.

– CALLA – esto estaba mal, no podía ser, y yo que me debatía internamente por aliviar sus culpas, este era su juego, debí saberlo desde el principio, que tonta fui.

– Serena…

– No te atrevas a llamarme así, era mi padre – y esta vez fue mi turno de derrumbarme, como se atrevía, después de todo aun tenía el descaro de confesar su crimen y esperaba que lo perdonara.

– No es lo que piensas, escúcheme – se acerco a mí y yo por mi parte trate de alejarme de él; fue inútil, termine entre sus brazos.

– ¿Porque, porque, porque? – con cada porque mi puño se impactaba con su pecho, llore y llore, desee desaparecer. Sin darme cuenta Darien nos había llevado hasta la cama, donde ahora me tenía sobre su regazo.

– Serenity, escucha, yo… se que Diamante tuvo algo que ver pero no tengo pruebas de ello, la tarde que él murió, yo lo había visto, se suponía que Diamante se había encargado de seducir a tu madre, debo confesar que yo le había dado dinero para que le comprara cosas y la enamorara, yo sabía de tu existencia desde hací años antes, cuando tan solo tenias 10 u 11, desde entonces he estado enamorado de ti. Yo… para cuando cumpliste 13 yo ya había tenido un par de discusiones con tu padre debido a… ciertos desacuerdos, sabía que no era de su agrado y por tanto sabia que él jamás me iba a permitir cortejarte; como te dije sabia que Diamante estaba enamorado de tu madre y como le di dinero a cambio de sus "servicios"; esperaba que enamorara a tu madre y se divorciaran, tú te habrías ido con ella y para mí sería más fácil obtener el permiso de tu madre. Me había ido del pueblo por cuestiones de negocios Diamante me enviaba cartas regularmente informándome de sus supuestos avances, todos mentira claro está. El día que yo regrese me tope con tu padre, yo pensaba que todo estaba resuelto a favor mío y que pronto podría comenzar a cortejarte, no sé cómo es que tu padre se entero de lo que Diamante planeaba y por ende lo relaciono conmigo.

– Entonces tú lo enfrentaste y… – levanto su mano para que lo dejara continuar.

– Lo negué todo, le dije que estaba equivocado, que yo no tenía nada que ver – sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor – él me creyó o eso supongo y… fue la última vez que lo vi con vida.

– Pero… – nuevamente no me dejo hablar.

– Antes de irse me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás dejaría que me acercara a ti; eso me molesto sabes y luego sucedió todo lo que ya sabes.

– Entonces Diamante fue, quien…

– ¿Asesino a tu padre?, no estoy seguro, pero por su actitud puede ser, aunque no hay como probarlo.

Su explicación parecía ser real, y sobre todo al recordad la actitud de Diamante, y entonces recordé algo – y como es que él y… tú, porque me compraste – me levante de su regazo, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

– Porque así lo hice, yo… sé que soy un completo patán, pero… no encontré otra solución, tu madre apenas y permitía que alguien se dirigiera a ella y luego Diamante entro en el cuadro y vi mi oportunidad, él me debía el dinero con el que se supone enamoraría a tu madre; cuando lo enfrente me confesó que lo había perdido en apuestas y entonces se me hizo fácil reclamarte a cambio de no enviarlo a la cárcel – me miro, supongo que esperando una reacción mía, pero… ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara después te tal confesión? – perdóname, he hecho todo mal, yo… – se levanto y camino hacia la cuna donde mi pequeño dormía pacíficamente – se que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, y reconozco que estarías mejor sin mí, pero… Serena – se giro de nuevo hacia mí, su rostro estaba lleno de suplica – no me alejes de ti, me muero lejos de ti, por favor, dame otra oportunidad – en un par de zancadas estaba frente a mí, tomo mis manos entre las suyas – por favor permite mostrarte al nuevo Darien, por favor Serena, dame esta última oportunidad, si las cosas no funciono te dejare ir.

No supe que contestarle, era tanta la información que tenía que asimilar, demasiados secretos revelados, culpas, mentiras, traiciones, engaños. Estaba por contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos nos giramos; el rostro de Mina cambio en cuestión de segundos de una expresión suave a una de total enfado – que haces aquí – por el tono adivine que no era una pregunta.

– Vine a ver a mi esposa – Darien remarco las últimas palabras.

– Jamás te di permiso de entrar a mi casa, Darien – se acerco a nosotros, su rostro ahora mostraba una furia contenida, era una expresión aterradora debo reconocer – así que te pido te retires cuanto antes, o me veré obligada a echarte, sabes que no eres bienvenido.

– Mina– intervine.

– No lo permitas Serenity – esta vez su furiosa mirada fue dirigida hacia mí.

– No es lo que piensas Mina, Darien solo vino a hablar conmigo.

– A mentirte será lo más apropiado decir – respondió mirándolo de nuevo.

– Mina, serás mi prima pero no te permito hablarle a si a mi esposa ni a mí.

– Ahora nos resultas moralista Darien, de verdad no te queda esa faceta – le respondió burlona, Darien se tenso – te conozco desde que éramos unos niños Darien, sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar, y por eso mismo no voy a dejar que sigas manipulando a Serena a tu antojo para después botarla cuando ya no resulte entretenida para ti – sin que me lo esperara Darien acorto la distancia entre él y Mina, sabía que estaba furioso, la tensión en sus hombros lo delataba – anda, golpéame, quiero ver que te atrevas – reto Mina.

– No caeré en tu juego prima.

– Eso mismo espero yo Darien, porque juego o no, no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a mi esposa – la voz de Kunsite nos sorprendió a todos; su cuerpo descansaba perezosamente junto al marco de la puerta – te pido de forma atenta te retires de esta casa, sabes muy bien que no fuiste invitado Darien.

– ¡NO ME IRE SIN MI ESPOSA!

– Lo harás porque ella no va a salir de aquí, a menos que así lo quiera – ambos se enfrentaron, y entonces temí por ellos.

– Kunsite – el aludido me miro – no tienes porque preocuparte.

– Pero Serena… – Mina trato de protestar.

– No Mina, es verdad, esto es algo que solo Darien y yo podremos arreglar, estaré bien, de verdad – ambos me miraron como si hablara en otro idioma, luego se miraron entre ellos y finalmente miraron a Darien, esperaba que con mis palabras los ánimos se apaciguaran, no quería peleas, y menos entre ellos.

– Iré a verte por la tarde – Mina miro a Darien como esperando algo, pero no sucedió nada, supongo que no quería caer en mas provocaciones.

Me adelante a la cuna donde mi pequeño dormía, lo levante con cuidado para no despertarlo, Darien se acerco a mí para ayudarme, pero negué, aun no estaba muy segura de él, pero tendría que tratar de confiar.

– Mina serias tan ambla de enviar el resto mis cosas ¿por favor?

– Claro Serena, como dije iré a verte esta tarde – sin más se dio la vuelta y salió; Kunsite se quedo donde estaba, supongo que asegurándose que todo esto fuera verdad.

En el exterior de la casa cerca de una de las esquinas se encontraba oculto el carruaje, Darien me ayudo a subir, se despidió de Kunsite con una inclinación de cabeza y partimos de regreso a lo que yo esperaba que por fin seria un hogar, sabía que formarlo no sería fácil y menos después de su ultima confesión, pero… con las cartas sobre la mesa ya todo estaba más claro.


	26. Chapter 26

Años después…

Me encontraba recostada en el sillón, esperando, un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas descansaba en la mesa frente a mí, rosas del jardín. Una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios al escuchar las risas provenientes de la parte superior, me encantaba escucharlas.

– Mi señora – escuche la voz de Zetsuna – ¿se le ofrece algo antes de partir?

– No, así estoy bien.

– Muy bien mi señora – escuche sus pasos al retirarse a la cocina, hacia poco que habíamos almorzado pero aun así Zetsuna, Haruka o Michiru se la vivían preguntándome si se me ofrecía algo.

Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, aun no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas; ahora eran tan diferentes.

...-...-...-...

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había regresado a esta casa, debía reconocer que aun sentía pesar en mi corazón, mi pequeño seguía creciendo, tal y como debía haberlo hecho su hermana pero… no era mejor no pensar más en ello, tal vez por algo había pasado esto, aunque me era difícil aceptarlo.

Escuche la puerta de la casa ser cerrada, sabía lo que seguía: pasos por las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación ser abierta; me di la vuelta para anticiparlo.

– Serenity – su voz fue suave y tranquila, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se acerco lentamente a mí, una de sus manos me entrego un hermoso ramo de flores, rosas rojas. Luego como siempre se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla – espero que hayas disfrutado tu día.

– Si – fue mi corta respuesta, aun no me sentía lo bastante fuerte como para conversar más a fondo.

– ¿Y este pequeño caballero que ha hecho? – se acerco a la cuna donde nuestro pequeño se encontraba, una pequeña risilla escapo de sus labios o más bien un balbuceo. Observe como lo tomaba en brazos, con eso confirmaba el dicho de la sangre llama a la sangre; cada vez que se veían era como si ambos irradiaran felicidad; escuche la conversación; bueno balbuceos y preguntas, antes de retírame.

Camine hasta el final del pasillo y entre a esa habitación que tantos problemas había ocasionado, me alegraba que por fin Darien me hubiera dado mi lugar o lo estuviera intentando, aun se mostraba renuente a algunas de mis decisiones, lo sabía porque lo notaba en su expresión, aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada. Me alegraba porque demostraba que de verdad quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero me entristecía que aun se estancara en el pasado.

La habitación estaría en un par de días más, y de ese día en adelante seria solo nuestra, ya no sería la habitación de los recuerdos, ya no más. Mina aun no conseguía entender cómo es que había perdonado a Darien, sabía que para ella era difícil de comprender y mas porque estuve en su casa después de… después de perder a mi pequeña, aunque yo no había perdonado a Darien no del todo, lo comprendía y sabia que por eso debíamos trabajar juntos; no es que tuviera miedo a dejarlo, mi miedo era el de alejar a Jr. de él, después de todo siempre seria su padre.

– ¿Mi señora que cortinas quiere en la ventana? – la voz de Haruka me hizo regresar al presente.

– Las doradas, y para la cama también el juego de color dorado.

– ¿Mi señora, el joven Helios quiere saber que hará con la cuna y todo lo demás? – pregunto Zetsuna desde la entrada, medite por un momento, sabía que no sería bueno dejarlo aquí, eso significaría acarrear los recuerdos del pasado, pero… tampoco estaría bien tirarlo así como así.

– Dile que lo lleve a la iglesia, se hará una donación – sí, eso era lo mejor.

– La cena está servida mi señora, el señor la espera – me informo Michiru desde la puerta de la habitación.

– Enseguida bajo.

...-...-...-...

Ese día casi llore al ver la mirada de Darien, sabía que era duro para el deshacerse de esos recuerdo pero como le había dicho era necesario para empezar desde cero.

– ¡Mami! – escuche una dulce vocecita, sonreí antes de abrir mis ojos.

– ¿Si amor? – pregunte.

Sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada, antes de ladear su cabeza y mirarme – te vez diferente otra vez.

– Así es, es normal amor – contesto Darien quien bajaba las escaleras.

– No me gusta – se quejo y frunció sus labios. Tome su mano y con la otra mano que tenia libre tome las flores, caminamos hacia la puerta, la cual ya se encontraba abierta gracias a mi pequeño.

El camino fue silencioso, como siempre, solo que el ambiente ahora era muy diferente a como lo fue hace algún tiempo. El cementerio nos dio la bienvenida, al bajar del carruaje tanto mi mano y la de Darien fueron ocupadas por un par de manos pequeñas que las nuestras, no es que el miedo nos rondara, más bien la unión familiar. Caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a nuestro destino; una hermosa tumba de mármol blanco con un par de ángeles en los extremos superiores "Rini Chibiusa Chiba" se leía en la inscripción, con cuidado retire las flores marchitas y coloque las nuevas, sentí un apretón en mi mano libre, me gire y me tope con unos hermosos ojos azules, los ojos de mi pequeño, aunque no tan pequeño.

No pasamos mucho tiempo mas, solo un par de minutos antes de retirarnos, después de todo volveríamos pronto para otra visita.

...-...-...-...

Todo parecía mejorar día a día, Darien seguía esforzándose por conquistarme, en verdad se había tomado muy enserio todo esto, me alegraba ya que debía reconocer que poco a poco me había enamorando de él. Hoy tendríamos una cena y por ellos me encontraba encerrada con Ray, Mina y Luna quienes que estaba encargando de arreglarme.

Mi pequeño descansaba plácidamente en la cuna; me sentía intranquila por dejarlo, pero sabía que en las manos de estas 3 mujeres estaría bien, además serviría de práctica para Ray y Mina, que pronto se convertirían en madres.

Aun no podía creer que Ray lo hubiera ocultado por casi 5 meses, según ella no quería que yo me sintiera mal; Mina… hace apenas unas semanas se había enterado de su estado.

– Listo – anuncio Ray, antes de girarse y permitirme observarme en el espejo.

– Gracias – respondí sinceramente antes de abrazarla delicadamente.

Alguien golpeo la puerta ligeramente, Luna se encamino para ver quién era – justo a tiempo, alguien te espera – con eso tuve más que suficiente para saber que Darien estaba listo también.

Salí de la habitación dando una última mirada a la cuna, sabía que no estaría mucho fuera pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme extraña lejos de mi pequeño, baje las escaleras lentamente y justo ahí, al final de ellas, con un hermoso ramo de rosas estaba Darien, sin decir palabras me entrego el ramo y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano libre. Michiru se acerco y tomo el ramo.

– Encantadora señora – sin que me lo esperara Darien hizo una pequeña reverencia – ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme esta noche?

Su pregunta y la forma en la que lo hizo me sorprendieron, en las 2 veces anteriores no había hecho algo así, y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Tomo mi mano y me guio al exterior. Otra sorpresa mas esperaba fuera, el carruaje en el que iríamos estaba decorado con rosas también.

El recorrido fue rápido o eso me pareció; de vez en cuando Darien me hacía preguntas, o me reiteraba que podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera en casa, al llegar al restaurante me sorprendió observarlo vacio, casi debo corregir; en una esquina se encontraba un grupo de músicos que en cuanto entramos comenzaron a tocar suaves melodías. Este era el mismo restaurante en el que habíamos tenido esa pelea y le alegraba ver que ahora era el escenario de una de nuestras cenas.

– De verdad gracias por esta oportunidad Serena, ¿puedo llamarte así?

– Claro, no tengo inconveniente y soy yo la que debería agradecerte por… – negó con la cabeza.

– No Serena soy yo, no sabes lo que me has hecho, gracias a ti soy otro, por eso… – lo escuche levantarse y acercarse a mi – se que aquel no era el modo correcto por eso – lo observe lentamente ponerse una rodilla en el suelo, tomar mi mano y sacar una cajita – Serenity Tsukino, ¿te casarías conmigo?

No supe que contestarle, solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, Darien me miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear; mi corazón comenzó a gritar sí, pero mi mente se quedo en blanco – ya estamos casados – atine a decir sin más.

– S…si, pero no por la iglesia – respondió Darien mirándome, y un gesto extraño se extendió por su rostro – ¿me adelante cierto? Aun no era tiempo, volví a meter la pata – esto último lo dijo más para sí, no supe si reír o gritar por eso último, aun tenía mucho que aprender.

– Si – me miro y su ceño se frunció.

Suspiro – olvídalo, no tiene importancia – se levanto pero aferre mi mano a la suya.

– Sí, Darien.

– Lo sé, me adelante, ya lo entendí, aun no estás preparada – esta vez no pude evitar que una risita se me escapara.

– Estas mal, no me refiero a eso, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa – su cara era el reflejo de la confusión total – acepto.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunto incrédulo después de un par de minutos, sus ojos aun me veían con duda.

– Claro.

– ¿Puedo besarte? – volvió a preguntar, siempre lo preguntaba ahora.

...-...-...-...

Esa segunda boda fue mejor que la primera que tuve, solo estuvo presente la familia, sin Diamante claro está. Mire el hermoso anillo en mi dedo que había pertenecido a su madre, sentí mis labios estirarse en una amplia sonrisa.

Me sorprendió ver el portón de la casa tan pronto, al parecer mis pensamientos el día de hoy me estaban robando mucho tiempo.

Estaremos en el jardín – me dijo Darien justo antes de que entráramos a nuestra casa, al entrar el aroma de la comida me llenara, no me resistí y me dirigí hacia allí, en cuanto notaron mi presencia, Michiru y Haruka me ofrecieron un plato para probar la comida y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja; les agradecí antes de terminar de comer, aun faltaban un par de horas para la cena pero sabía que no podía contenerme.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, llegue a nuestra habitación donde me senté en el pequeño sofá de la mini sala, observe por la ventana hacia el jardín y el árbol, donde mis amores se encontraban, podía escuchar claramente sus risas, me hubiera encantado estar con ellos, pero Darien se había negado profundamente, sabía que su miedo era infundado, ¿pero que le podía hacer?, no iba a forzarlo, no ahora que éramos una verdadera familia, no ahora que la esperanza brillaba en nuestro futuro y sobre todo, no ahora que sabía que lo amaba.

FIN.


End file.
